Star Legacy
by PhynixProwler
Summary: A young woman named Serena White, with no memory of her past since she was five, grows up with adopted parents and two sisters. Serena has a normal but rough life leading up to when she turns 22 and everything changes when she finds out she's not human. The ancient Moon King wants her dead and its up to her and her close friends to stop an ancient War
1. Ground Rules

( Hello ^^ Names Phy lol. This is a story i've been working on for some time so don't be mean. Um I am open to new suggestions for my story like characters and such soooo plz comment if you like)

Chapter One: Ground Rules

The streets of New Orleans are buzzing with activity as Mardi Gras is in full swing, the flashing lights and loud music is playing as the participants are partying the night away. Participating Mardi Gras was a annual thing and can be quite exciting, as long as you're not one of the drunks that stumbles out of a bar and ends up on the wrong side of the jail bars for unsatisfactory behavior. Tonight is a bit more exciting as Izabelle Rain White a.k.a Belle an officer for the local police is walking through the crowd looking for a perp, or more her partner who has once again disappeared. Belle was a young woman age 24, of small but strong build with tan skin, caramel hair, and medium blue eyes. She sighs in frustration as she moves amongst the festivities "Damnit where did she go?" she groans "Chief is going to be pissed if we lose this guy again". Belle makes her way quickly through the crowd to the street where several over-decorated floats are being driven down Main Street. Belle takes a look around hoping that her partner shows up when she hears the roar of motorcycles. Her eyes widen recognizing one of the bikes roars. "Give me a break", she sounds a bit alarmed knowing that was her partner doing something 'Original' which was true to her nature.

A little ways in front of the Parade two cycles weave and swerve, in and out of floats at a constant speed one chasing the other. The first bike was skidding almost hitting floats trying to lose the follower which was riding a GSX- R600, but so far was not lucky and losing ground. Both bikes work their way through floats almost looking like part of the entertainment as people scream and cheer at the sight. This chase was becoming more aggravating and the second rider was not allowing the first to leave their sight. The second rider makes a quick plan of choice and drops their hand onto the 9mm on their thigh and draws it taking it off safety, then aims for the first riders back tire. The first bike begins to skid once again in front of a large brightly colored float with balloons and a mountain sized cake fixture towering over the back, the top covered in ribbons. The shot rings out and hits its target as the second rider comes into full sights of the first again, the first bikes rear tire no longer had traction and slides into the float forcing the side of the bike crashing into the float then sending the rider flying into the balloons and fixture. The second rider not far behind raises their right foot onto the seat and slams the right side of their bike to the ground, sliding into the float as well but the rider jumps and lands rolling into balloons a few feet away from the now unconscious perp they just sent flying into the float. The float stops as people cheer. Belle runs over and climbs onto the float kicking aside pink, orange and gold balloons away to see if her partner was hurt.

Belle rushes up to where the second rider landed and hears someone laughing. She pushes aside more balloons revealing her partner, Serena Jean White, a young woman age 22, same build as Belle with fair skin, long caramel hair tied back, and light blue eyes; an officer working with and sister to Belle was on her back laughing from the rush of being thrown. Belle just shakes her head looking down at the young woman "Serena you're out of your mind", she can't help but to smile, "and people wonder why you never go solo". She laughs as she pushes Brian Saunders the man they came to find for theft auto onto his stomach and cuffs him as he begins coming to. Serena smirks and pushes off the ground and onto her feet looking towards Belle "I don't want to go solo", she pauses and chuckles, "You would miss me too much". Serena pats Belle's shoulder as she begins reading Brian's rights, kneeling down beside him. Serena holds him in sitting position so he's looking right at Belle, "Yes Serena I would miss you", her smile becomes a mistevious smirk,"Like the plague". She laughs and Serena pretends to pout then joins in laughing with her sister. Belle finishes reading Brian his rights then he looks at her, "Fuck you bitch ", he snarls glaring at both officers. Serena just looks at the man and tilts her head looking him over and states, "Not even if you're the last man on earth". Belle grins and looks him in the eyes, "Besides you're not our type". The girls force Brian to his feet and walk him to a Police Cruiser parked at a street corner.

Minutes later the cruiser and motercycle race down some side roads heading back to the New Orleans Police Station, the bike with the paint scratched off now leading the brand new cruiser. Belle insisted Serena ride in front so that she can keep the roads clear of pedestrians, more so Belle can watch her little sister making sure she wasn't going to try anything reckless. Serena thinks to herself as the police station comes into sight 'I hope the Chief didn't see that'. She shutters at the thought of another probation. 'He might be a little tweaked at the look of the new bike'. She sighs nervously as they pull up to the PD. Serena dismounts and kicks the kickstand down as she removes her helmet placing it lightly in the side bag. Belle had already gotten out from the Cruiser and was working on coaxing Brian out of the back. "Come on pencil dick, time to meet your maker", she grins and looks over waving to Serena; She walks over pulling out a taser as she reaches into the cruiser and yanks him out on his feet, "Ok you have two choices..." she pauses and smiles, "you can walk in and be all civilized", a slight grin appears as she turns on the taser looking the man in the eyes "or I tase your ass and we can drag you inside... your call bud" she says sinisterly making sure he reads her clearly.

The man shakes lightly looking at the taser in Serena's hand and starts towards the door as Belle directs. A taller more built older man is waiting at the top of the steps, his gaze on Serena and his voice almost a low growl "Serena, in my office". Serena cringes lightly. Belle quietly takes the perp inside and takes him to the processing station then watches her sister follow the fairly unhappy Chief into his office. Serena opens the Chief's office door with a gold plate that reads 'Chris W. Baker' and walks into the office followed by the Chief. The chief closes the door behind them than looks to Serena his eyes piercing and angry. Chief Baker silently walks over to the large desk on the opposite side of the medium sized grey and white room then sits down in the black leather chair on the side closest to the large window behind him showing the city at twilight. His hand motions Serena to sit on the chair opposite him which she does as he shakes his head pinching his nose, "Miss White, do you like coming into my office?" Baker sounds tired and angry as he looks at her. Serena looks at the Chief and nervously replies "You kidding sir?" she thinks a moment "it's like a home away from home". She covers her mouth and watches the chiefs face just get tense, "sorry", she squeaks. The Chief just sighs and stands placing his hands behind his back "Miss White, your father was the best officer we had in this city". He turns away from Serena his voice gruff "You're setting a poor example for this PD and its staff", he says as his fist tightens.

Serena shivers at the mention of her father and the Chief's voice begins fading until it completely fades as her thoughts trail back to when her adopted father John L. White was killed._ Serena was in the front passenger seat driving with her father home after his work. Serena loved going to work with John; he always told her "Never back down from a challenge, you don't know what it will bring". When her father stopped at an alleyway seeing some boys beating on another kid, John decided to park the car and get out still wearing his uniform then locks the doors of the cruiser. John walks over to the group and places his right hand on the 9 Magnum on his belt. He says to the tallest of the group "You boys better stop this and leave". His voice is faint but echoes from the ally "I'm only warning you once", and tightens his grip on the gun. The tallest boy smirks as two other's step in front to engage Officer White. John notices they pulled guns from under their jackets and proceeds in drawing his own. Serena screams to her father as the boys shoot him once and take his Magnum awayas he kneels down holding his stomach, that's when the tallest boy walks up and places his gun to Johns head as two other boys hold him down. _

**Serena's thoughts come back to reality at the time the trigger is pulled in the memory and the Chiefs voice drifts back. Chief Baker is still looking out the window his hands still behind him. "That is why I'm only giving you a warning", he says as he turns back to her, "But another stunt like that and you're on probation if you're lucky. Am I clear Miss White?" She blinks a few times and just nods having no idea what he said prior to that. "Crystal sir", she says softly and stands up. Baker walks to the door and places his hand on the doorknob and looks back at Serena, "Now go home and get some rest" he begins opening the door as he speaks "you have work on ..." Belle who had been eavesdropping just falls onto the floor between the chief and her sister. Serena covers her mouth to stifle a laugh as Belle looks at Bakers shoes then her blue eyes gaze up at the man with a nervous smile. "Oh sir..." she laughs nervously, "did you say you wanted coffee or juice?" She stands up slowly and the Chiefs face turns red. Serena leans close her sister and whispers, "I vote we run". Baker begins shaking and barks out "GET OUT!" It didn't take much to make the girls run for the door and quickly get into their cruiser. A moment passes they both look at one another panting than burst out laughing and Belle starts up the cruiser so they can head on back to their apartment.**


	2. By Blood

( Here is the second Chapter may not be as exciting as the first just so you know, so no comments of how boring it is ..)

**Chapter 2 : By Blood**

Thirty minutes after leaving the PD, It was nighttime and both girls were now getting home. Belle's cruiser pulls up to a small apartment complex a little bit outside of town. Each apartment was lightly decorated and surrounded by bushes that added a natural look to each porch. The surroundings of the complex was wide and spacious, overlooking a lake nearby on the opposite side of the road of the apartments. Serena and Belles apartment suite 29 had a perfect view of the sun as it rises over the lake each morning. Belle kills the engine once parked then exits out first, then walks around the front of the cruiser almost yelling "Really? A home away from home... REALLY?!" Serena exits her side as well and closes her door seeing her sister walk over "I didn't want to insult the guy", she says yawning and rubbing her eyes tiredly. Serena leans against the car and looks to her sister. Belle stands there a moment and pinches her nose shaking her head "So you thought it wise to add insult to injury?" her brow raises slightly, "The guy suffers miserably with child support, so let's add you crashing Mardi Gras and you wanting to move into his office... Smart ploy sis", a slight smirk appears across her face and she places her hand on her hip. Serena smiles sheepishly shruging"What? It seemed like the best thing to say at that moment", her eyes still watching Belle.

Serena's eyes lightly gaze over Belle's shoulder for a moment and she notices a male figure waiting patiently against a brand new GSX-R1000 nearby patiently. Serena then points smirking "Look lover boy's here". Belle turns around quickly to see her boyfriend Carter Weston. Carter was a strong looking young man with brown eyes, brown hair and a smartass attitude to match. Belle begins to walk toward him when she running footsteps, she looks over and notices Serena sneaking into the apartment and closing the door behind her. Belle shakes her head as Carter walks up and she yells so Serena can hear her "I'll get you my pretty, you and your goldfish too". She waits for a reply with a smirk. Seconds later the door opens back up slightly then Serena pokes her head out "Look what you did ...The goldfish hid in its cave". She pretends to pout as she looks to her sister. Carter watches how the two sisters pick on one another and smiles, "Should I be concerned for the goldfish?" he looks over at Belle and wraps an arm around her. Serena looks at Carter with a slight glare "Yes Carter , yes you should be concerned about the goldfish". She looks back at Belle, "She wants to use it for bait". A grin appears slightly on Serena. Belle just glares at her sister as Carter looks slowly from Serena to Belle "Bait ... really babe? Poor goldfish", he chuckles. Belle looks to Carter and smiles softly "I could always use my sister", she says with a joking laugh. Serena who is still at the door lets her jaw drop slightly in surprise as Carter continues "That's a little mean babe, that's pretty damn special". As he chuckles, being a smartass, Belle places one hand on his shoulder and looks into his eyes "Not as special as you", then turns away and crosses her arms. Carter looks at Belle grinning and places a hand upon his chest "Ouch my pride". He looks down as if he was hurt, Belle then turns and looks back examining Carter "So you mean the one between your legs? I didn't kick you there", she laughs as Carter 's face turns beat red and stares at her. Belle turns back to Carter and kisses him softly on the cheek and He just pulls Belle close wrapping his arms around her.

Serena just rolls her eyes and laughs as she moves back into the apartment and closes the door , which was quite big for what they paid for it. The apartment has three bedrooms and two bathrooms, a large kitchen and fair living space. Serena removes her police jacket then lays it on top the recliner nearby. Her navy blue top hugs her slim waist as she stretches and takes her hair tie out allowing her caramel hair to lay against her back as she walks over to the couch. Serena just sits down and looks at a picture that sit on the nightstand nearby. The picture was of John, Belle, and her self years ago before the accident. Serena's light blue eyes looked back into her own eyes in the picture as she picks it up and examines it "I miss you dad" she says softly as she runs her thumb down the side of the silver frame. She places it back on the nightstand gently and takes the remote to turn on the T.V. The news was showing Mardi Gras, the the reporter starting showing her stunt and Serena sighs turning it back off. Serena shakes her head scooting to the middle of the couch and lays down curling up with a throw pillow. Serena quickly drifts off to sleep, her thoughts awaiting the dreams that followed.

A woman's hand gently lays down a golden brush after she puts down her long dark blond hair down from a tight bun, she is looking in a large golden mirror on her desk on one side of the room getting ready for the occasion awaiting downstairs. Her aqua eyes look into the mirror calmly but her body is tensed from the days before, she then looks down to the royal white gown she wore that went to the floor and dragged some behind her. The woman was not very old with fair complexion but looked tired as she places a golden crown on her head with a beautiful colorful crystal set in it, her attention is torn away as a young girl comes into the room and runs in hugging her tightly. The young girl looks up at the woman "Father says when you're ready, to come to the ballroom", she giggles taking the woman's hand. The woman smiles softly her eyes looking over the young child and follows. Moments later the woman and child appear at the top of a grand staircase leading down at a grand hall where many people were dancing and music played. As the two came down to the last step a moderately muscled and tall man walked up to the staircase. He places a hand on the woman's and kisses her cheek softly "Hello my love", he whispers to her. She smiles and moves closer to the man his blue eyes stare into hers softly "Hello North Star my love", she whispers. The man was her husband and high king North Star his hair brown, eyes blue, and lightly scared tan body from war before the peace settled as he looked to the ones dancing and offers the woman his hand.

Before she could accept the invite to dance, another man walks up and taps her shoulder. This man was another king of another clan his eyes were like the moon above with a catlike pupil and his hair was naturally crimson red matching his own skin when not hiding in human form as he was now. Moons to their true form look like demons which work to their advantage. He wasn't as large as North Star but his body was just as scared. She turns smiling to her friend "Well Azel I thought you weren't coming", she says lightly. Azel bows his head and grins "Why would I miss the most important occasion of the five realms?" his voice is almost a deep hiss. North Star looks to Azel almost growling "You were never the kind to come to the Day of Peace Celebration, Azel", North says keeping his eyes locked on Azel. "What's the occasion?" Azel looks to North not phased, "I came to visit my dear friend, or is that a problem my king?" Azel just looks back at North with a smirk. North growls low and takes breaths to calm his nerves. Azel then looks to the woman touching her shoulder "Mind if I steal you away old friend?" his eyes flicker as he speaks, "I have some important business I need you to help me with". The woman being kind hearted nods gently and walks away with Azel a moment to talk to him. When they reach a quiet spot of the ballroom some ways away from North or the guards, they turn to look at one another.

Azel places his hands behind his back and looks at the woman "Being queen must be going well", a sly grin appears on his face. "Hoping for a long life for the people?" She smiles and nods becoming a little nervous at his grin "Yes as long as I make my people happy and safe Azel", she speaks gently. Azel comes closer and places his left hand on her arm "My friend, even the great cities leaders fell, maybe you should hand the crown down". His eyes meet hers as she replies "I won't step down at the smallest threat Azel, you know that". She speaks strictly now "Why are you so determined on that subject?" Azel's grin becomes a angry gaze. "I'm sorry Star", he hisses as his grip becomes firm on her arm. Star tries backing away but Azel pulls her back, his eyes looking like death glowing yellow and his tail wraps around her other arm as he turns to his true form. She looks at him and yells, "Traitor!" North hears that and starts running to help his wife.

Azel chuckles deeply in his chest and draws a poison laced dagger and whispers to the Queen, "Long live the King", as he thrusts the blade into her chest piercing her heart. Star screams in pain and looks at Azel speaking loudly "You will be cursed of your true form Azel, you and rest of your kind". Her hand touches Azel's chest and he runs away from the pain of the spell Star casted. North runs to his wife, who had fallen to the floor and he picks her up holding her close crying. "Star no", he whispers as the guards surround them. Star places a gentle hand on North's cheek and smiles, "Only one can end the upcoming war", she pauses, "My darling remember I love you, and remember to take care our people". North Star holds Star as her heart stops and he cries out in anger.

Outside Belle and Carter hear Serena scream and bolt for the door. Both rush into the apartment as they hear a loud crash as something falls and breaks. Belle continues quickly into the living room afraid her sister was hurt and finds Serena on the floor screaming. The lamp that was on the table was now on the floor broken. Serena is holding her wrist as some blood runs through her fingers onto the carpet. Belle quickly drops beside her sister hugging her tightly in an attempt to calm her, "Sis I'm here, it's ok" . Belle gently takes her sister's wrist to look at it as Carter jumps over the couch landing beside the girls and kneels in front of Serena as he notices something extremely odd about her bleeding. Serena's blood was not red, it was white. Carter is completely stunned by the sight as he mouths quietly "What the..?." Before he can react Serena swings one hard fist hitting Carter accidentally in the chest, sending him into the desk that is against the wall, breaking it. Serena curls up against the couch as Belle, now wide eyed looks to Carter . "Baby, are you ok?" her voice shakes mildly. Carter just stumbles back to his feet and gives Belle a thumbs up, "That was fun", he groans, "I'm good... but" he winces slightly as he rubs his chest "Let's not do that again". He limps over carefully and kneels down beside Serena again slowly.

Serena is heavily shaken by the dream and tears fill her eyes. Belle just holds her close as Carter takes a small sample of Serena's blood and puts it in a vial. Belle watches Carter curiously "What are you doing?" Belle looks worried as Carter examines the sample, "You said she was adopted, right babe?" Belle nods taken aside by the question "Why?" she hugged Serena tightly when Carter sighs and looks Belle in her deep blue eyes "Where was she adopted from?" Belle was surprised by the question wondering why it was relevant to what was going on but then answers "When she was 5 years old mom and dad adopted Serena from California, we been close ever since they brought her home", Belle lightly tilts her head. Carter holds the sample in his hand, and looks lovingly at Belle as she asks him, "Baby why do you ask?" Carter then shows her the white sample and replies "When people bleed white?" Both of them look at Serena. Carter looks at the sample making a face then sighs, he then rips his jacket and bandages Serena's wrist snuggly. Belle looks at Carter sadly and looks at the ground because she knew Carter's job has something to do with the way he looked at the sample.

Carter was part of a Secret Service that studies odd anomalies in nature such as, human mutations or older civilizations of myth. His department job was to find and study anything out of the ordinary and Serena fit the bill. Belle looks at him teary eyed and says, "Babe my sister isn't a science experiment", her voice shaken in fear for her sister. Carter was loyal at his job and damn good at it. He looks at Belle and nods, "She isn't". He looks down and pulls his watch off then crushes it destroying the locator, "That's why I'm not going to tell my boss". Carter looks to them both his brown eyes resting softly on Belle as she says, "You could lose your job". He places a hand on hers and replies, "People do crazy things when they love someone, and Serena is like family", he smiles, "No one is gonna touch either of you as long as I'm breathing", he says in a soft tone as he looks down at Serena who looks back smiling.


	3. Another Monday

( Heres chapter 3 things get a little more complicated, please extend ideas if you have a few. remember its my first story don't be mean ^^ ty)

Chapter 3: Another Monday

The weekend flies by like it never happened and Sunday was a little too bright for Serena. The morningh sunshine comes through Serena's bedroom window onto her face making her winse and she covers her head with the pillow. Serena was not much of a morning person like her sister Belle, and this morning was going to be like any other. Belle comes into Serena's room with a pitcher of water and sets it on the nightstand to the left of the bed, she then proceeds in shaking Serena's shoulder, "Come on lazy get your ass up, Carter 's about to leave soon". Serena just groans in disapprooval and rolls over holding the pillow over her head. Belle just sighs, "Ok then, fair warning", as she picks up the pitcher and holds it over Serena's head. "You sure you don't want to get up?" she grins as she tilts the pitcher ever so slightly. Serena moves the pillow and is greeted with ice cold water, "Son of a ... Belle!", she screams as she rolls and falls off the bed onto the rug. Belle took the liberty of running out the door the moment Serena screamed and was already downstairs laughing. Serena shakes her head and uses her arms to push off the floor onto her feet growling and walks over to the the doorway of her room glaring around looking for Belle. Carter had both arms around Belle holding her close and laughs watching Serena walk to the staircase in her pj's. "Did you go swimming Serena?" he is able to get out in mid laugh seeing she's soaking wet walking down the steps. Belle gives an evil chuckle and hides behind Carter. Serena just glares at him flipping him the bird then continues walking into the kitchen and begins breakfast. "You just wait", she grins disappearing behind the fridge door.

Carter and Belle then looks at one another witha worried expression, concerned of what Serena might be up to. Carter stuck around after breakfast only for a bit before he had to go back home. It was the same every Sunday Carter had to go back to work on Monday and the department demanded he be in his own home during the week, business policy. Carter holds Belle close and gives her a kiss on the forehead before mounting his bike and starting it up. "Now remember you two don't get into any trouble", he laughs. Serena gives him a thumbs up, "No promises stud, and besides what's life without a little danger?" She looks to Belle who blows Carter a kiss and nods agreeing with her sister. Carter's face saddens some at Serena's comment and looks to her, "Just don't do anything abnormal ok; I don't want either of you hurt". Serena nodsthen gives Carter a light hug. "I promise Carter , trust me" she then backs away from the bike. Carter then revs the engine and drives off down the road back home.

Belle and Serena stand there for a moment watching the bike disappear. Belle then looks over at Serena and places a hand on her shoulder "You feeling ok sis?" Serena nods as a 1987 silver mustang comes racing down the road and pulls into the apartment complex; the mustang slides sideways, then slowly drives into the spot beside Belle's cruiser before shutting off. Belle just looks at Serena with her arms crossed and brow raised slightly. "Teach our baby sister any new tricks lately?" Belle's voice becomes more stern, "Serena?" Serena looks to Belle nervously as a teenage girl steps out of the car and begins walking over. The young girl was Jennifer Jade White, the youngest sister of the white sisters; a teenager of 18, small natural build, with blonde hair, light tan skin, and hazel eyes hidden behind black shades. Serena just looks back to Belle nervfously, "No idea what you're talking about sis" then shrugs. They look over at Jen, "She could have picked it up from Carter for all we know". Serena hoped Jen wouldn't blow her cover as she walked up hugging them both. Jen a sweet girl who just got out of school for summer vacation had decided to come see her sisters, just like every summer. Belle looks at Serena and shakes her head "Whatever you say Serena". She just grins and looks over Jen. Jen looks over at Serena and smirks, "Oh Serena I have a surprise for you". She smiles going back to her car and opens the door. Belle steps back as a white fur covered body rushes out of the driver side door and jumps onto Serena knocking her to the ground. Jen and Belle both laugh as the large dog licks happily at Serena's face missing its master. Serena was laughing and hugging her best friend of five years, Alu a white German Sheppard/Wolf hybrid. John had found the pup one day when Serena was young and the two never been apart except when Serena sends the dog with her baby sister during the school year as protection. Belle gently pulls the animal off by the collar so Serena can stand and smiles. Serena quickly dusts herself off and smiles to Jen, "Thanks Sis, I thought you would have forgotten". Jen shrugs and giggles softly "How could I when she won't let me out the driveway without taking her". The three girls spent the rest of the day catching up having fun on the town and returned back to their apartment. They were getting ready to go to bed and Serena pouts, "I forgot we have to be at the office tomorrow early.. ugh". Serena fell back in her bed and Jen laughs, "It can't be that bad" she leans against the wall near the door. Serena covers her head with a pillow disagreeing with Jen, Belle then leads Jen to her room, "Remember your 18 Baker might set you up with a trainer to become like us" as they enter Jen's room. Jen's eyes light up and squeels leaping into her bed, Belle herself then shuts off the lights to both rooms for her sisters to sleep.

Serena sleeps soundly but early the next morning Serena hears a womans voice, "We're waiting for you", and her eyes snap open and she sits up in her bed. Alu looks up at her with ice blue eyes and tilts her head as Serena gets up rubbing her head, "Weird". Serena starts downstairs, Alu not far behind and curiously watching her master. Belle came downstairs moments later to make her breakfast smoothie when she sees Serena, "Sis are you feeling ok?". Serena was in the fridge grabbing some eggs. Serena closes the fridge door and looks to Belle, "Yeah, I'm ok" Belle watches her sister over and nods, "Kind of strange that you are up this early sis". She then sips on her smoothie and sits down at the table as Jen walks into the kitchen on her cell phone. Serena and Belle watch as Jen sits down giggling and hangs up. "Good morning guys", she giggles lightly, "So what's for breakfast?" Belle and Serena laugh and begin making breakfast. Belle looks at Serena and proceeds in asking, "So why are you up so early?" Serena then looks back to Belle and sighs, "I don't know sis". She looks down at the bowl she had placed on the counter placing her small hands around the edges. "I heard a woman talking to me and couldn't fall back to sleep". Belle watched her sister slightly worried, "What woman Serena?" Serena continues softly cracking the eggs into the bowl, "I recognized the voice but cannot remember her name". Serena begins stirring the bowl as Belle walks over to her and helps out with pancakes.

Jen looks over at Serena and stands up to hug her, "I'm sure it's just another dream sis". She sits Serena down at the table and helps finish up. "After breaky you won't even remember the lady and be back to your old self ", Jen giggles which made Serena smile lightly. "Your right I guess I'm just a bit jumpy from Friday", Serena says softly and Belle comments, " Serena you gave us a scare there kiddo, but at least nothing bad happened". Belle places the pancakes on the table in the center nearest Serena. The three girls sat down and enjoyed an early breakfast and talked about the event on Friday about the dream Serena had but none of them could figure it out, looking at one another they just laughed shrugging it off and resumed with their morning.

**Belle and Serena both had to start getting ready for work. Jen went to her room like her sisters and stared getting her street cloths. Serena went to her room closing the door and changed into her police uniform. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and looks into her mirror as she tucks in her shirt before walking downstairs to the living room. Jen is sitting on the couch and jumps up looking at her cell. "Um guys", her voice sounds a bit alarmed as Belle walks up behind Serena, "Did anyone put into account of daylight savings time?" Both Serena and Belle then look at each other wide eyed then at the clock they had only five minutes to get to the station if it was an hour late. "SHIT!" they both say in unison, as they threw on their jackets. The three girls rushed out the door to the cruiser, getting in as Belle started it up and pealed out of the lot. The girls raced to get back to the PD on time, but what they didn't know is that the chief already had a mission for them upon arrival.**


	4. Crowd Control

( Hey guys i'm back with another chapter hehe ^^, ok picking back up on some action I believe. Remember names on characters and ideas are always welcome lol)

_**Chapter 4: Crowd Control**_

** The cruiser pulls up in front of the station ten minutes late. The girls get out quickly and strap on their gear and stumble up the steps to get inside when Alu whines softly. They look up only to see Chief Baker standing at the door glaring down at them. Serena swallows hard waiting for him to yell at them for being late and it would mean probation for her again. Serena places one hand around Alu's collar ready to walk to the chief; then notices Jen walking up to Baker giggling, "Hey Mr. B", she solutes playfully, "Whatcha doin?" Bakers face goes from mad to confused looking the girl over. Jen places her hand behind her back as she talks to the Chief, then waves, signaling Serena and Belle to get inside before Baker looks at them again. They comply with no argument and sneak inside. Chief Baker smiles down at Jen and says, "Well Jennifer White you've grown, 18 years old if I'm right". Jen nods slightly with a big smile as he continues, "Well you're old enough to join our junior program. Would you be ok with that?" Jen squeals with joy and walks inside with the Chief. "So that means I can go on missions with an officer right?" Jen looks up at Baker excited, "Please..." she says giggling. Baker looks down at Jen and chuckles softly, "Depends on whom I team you with Jennifer". Jen looks at her sisters with a curious expression, then back to the Chief as they walk into his office. moments upon entering the office Baker tosses Jen a badge and uniform from the shelf before they sit down at the desk. Jen gingerly looks the uniform over and smiles over at Baker, "If you could place me with anyone who would you place me with sir?" She gazes down at the badge happily. Baker slowly leans back in his chair with his fist at his chin and watches Jen calmly, "If you could choose, who would you be placed with Jennifer?" a smile appears across his face as Jen tilts her head lightly in thought.**

**The Chief watches Jen examining the badge and chuckles, "You know of any teams Miss White?" He leans forward on the desk in hopes she chooses one of his older officers. Jen looks to the Chief with a smile, "I was hoping I could be teamed up with", she pauses and giggles, "Serena and Belle?" The Chief looks at Jen surprised , "Jen I don't know about placing you with those two they are not what I'd call good role models". He hoped she would reconsider. Jen shrugs slightly as she continues eye contact with Baker, "They are your best, they may not always be by the book", she smiles and looks down at the badge as she continues, "But they do their job, and they haven't lost anyone yet". The Chief leans back in his chair knowing Jen was right with her words. He then stands and walks to the door of his office only to yell, "Serena, Belle in my office NOW!" Both women cringe and look at one another nervously thinking they're in trouble. The two walk into the Chief's office, not making eye contact and then notice Jen smiling at them in the chair near the Chief's desk. Both Serena and Belle were still confused and watch Baker walk back to his desk. He leans against the front of the desk looking back at the three girls. He then looks directly to Belle and Serena, "I should be giving you ladies probation for a year, but I have an assignment for you both". He waves towards Jen while looking at the two, "You two will be training our newest recruit Jennifer", wide eyed Serena looks from Jen to the Chief as Belle shakes her head, "Oh lord help us". Serena smiles nervously, "Sir that's flattering you think we are good enough to train such a pristine new officer"; she pauses in thought, "But maybe someone else should..." The Chief raises his hand to stop her from continuing, "Miss White my decision is final, just do it". Baker then hands a file to Belle, "Now you three have an assignment". He growls, "You are to go downtown and investigate some strange behavior". His face is stern making it clear he was set on his choice. Serena sighs and takes the file from Belle, "Yes Chief". The girls all nod and exit Baker's office .**

**The three girls are silent as they walk out of the police department and get into the cruiser, Alu still in toe of Serena. Serena turns to Jen in the back seat after closing the door and gives her a high five "Jen that acting was perfect". Jen grins and leans forward towards the front passenger, "What about Belle? And you?!" she laughs, "Actors hidden underneath those uniforms". Belle smirks when Jen pats her shoulder and she puts the cruiser into drive to pull out, "All according to plan darling", she says evilly in an English like tone. Their assignment they had to run with that day was to investigate a few deaths of two family's just vacationing. The deaths happened in the slums and the killings were made with a sharp weapon, not a gun. Serena began going over the report, "Says here, that no weapon was found at the crime scene and no trace evidence" she continues reading silently. Belle keeps her eyes on traffic as she directs to both sisters, "No motive?" Jen looks over Serena's shoulder when she shakes her head, "None at all. All it states is that the same weapon was used" she sighs "And whats worse there is no witnesses either". Belle tilts her head slightly thinking before turning the cruiser to enter downtown.**

**Belle finally parks the cruiser on the curb beside an old abandoned, run down factory. Serena opens the passanger door and steps out first and looks around cautiously, "Belle isn't there supposed to be another squad car here?" Belle shuts the car off and exits next, followed by Jen. Alu was left in the car with all the windows left down some and Belle looks to Serena, "Yeah, two male officers in cruiser twelve are supposed to be meeting us here". Serena shuts her door and places her right hand on the magnum connected to her belt then proceeds down the way, followed by her sisters. Belle was looking a bit concerned not seeing the other two officers on sight which Jen noticed and stayed close to Belle. Jen's voice sounded shaken slightly, "When was the last time you spoke with them?" Serena looks back to Jen "The report was sent from Leon about 40 minutes ago". The three girls continue a small ways around a corner when they spot cruiser twelve parked near the old movie theater; the old place was run down with the windows boarded up or broken. Serena started walking up to the cruiser when she gets this dark feeling at the pit of her stomach and waves her free hand to Belle keeping her eyes locked on the car. Belle stops placing her hand on her own pistol as Serena slowly draws hers, holding the Magnum in one hand aimed in front of her as she slowly continues towards the front of the car. Cruiser Twelve now had dents in the hood and as Serena looked at the driver side she notices blood running across the hood, then over the side. Serena moves closer and she looks down only to see Officer Barns on the ground. "LEON!" the shock in her voice is clearly heard as she kneels down beside him, her left hand feeling for a pulse in his jugular.**

**Belle turns back to Jen behind her, "Get your ass back in the cruiser" she then draws her gun. Jen immediately turns around and bolts for the police cruiser. Serena stands back up looking down at Barns, their attention is directed back to Belle's cruiser when they both hear Jen scream. Jen had reached the car and had suddenly jumped back as Officer Brooks is thrown from an alleyway into the side of Belle's Cruiser; from the same alleyway two men walked out of the shadows with grins on their faces as they looked over at Jen. Brooks now lays on the ground unconscious, beside the badly dented cruiser as Jen backs away shaking. The first man chuckles as he steps closer to jen, his smile showing oddly sharpened teeth . Serena didn't hesitate to defending her baby sister and jumps over the cruiser hood. Belle started taking a few shots at the men. Both men moved around abnormally fast and were mocking her shots as they sailed by; Serena bolted passed Belle quicker than Belle could stop her and shot one round at the taller man. The first man chuckles, "You girls don't know what you're up aga... AHH!" He is cut short when the pain of a bullet hits him. He turns slightly and snarls looking back at Serena, he then lowers his shades revealing angry moon like eyes which could be seen clearly. Serena keeps her aim and looks back into the mas eyes, standing her ground fifteen feet away. Alu in the car could be heard lunging at the door snarling. The first man stepped foreword only to be pulled back by his partner, then turn and run before Belle comes up beside Serena. Jen snaps out of her petrified state and rushes over to Officer Jimmy Brooks kneeling beside him. Belle grabs Serena's arm before she can run after the men, "Sis there are two of them don't be stupid". Serena lowers her gun reluctantly and turns to check on Brooks.**

**After they make sure the area is secure Belle takes out her cell phone and calles an ambulance for Officer Brooks, along with backup and the crime lab. The ambulance and other show up twenty minutes later. Belle looks from her cruiser to Jimmy, "You know this is coming out of your next pay check right?" Jimmy looks up at Belle still not able to walk and shakes his head, "Ok would you like a hamburger with that too White?" Belle tilts her head acting like shes thinking then glares down at him, "A knuckle sandwich sounds good" as she kneels down some to stare stirnly into his blood shot eyes. Jimmy shutters and looks down at his hands as the paramedics treat his injuries. Serena was back at the cruiser examining the body when Belle walks over, "He never had a chance in hell". Serena shook her head as she replies steadily, "Those men didn't use firearms, just like in the report". Serena kneels down beside the body and picks up a crystallized steel dagger with a gloved hand, "Weird looking weapon if you ask me". Belle curiously looks at the dagger, "Not made in the USA" she looks back at Serena "Do you know what it's made of?" Serena places the weapon in an evidence bag and stands back up looking it over, "I don't know sis, but I intend to find out". Crime Lab finally shows up on sight. Serena and Belle hand them the evidence bag with the dagger.**

**They both turn to walks back to Jen who was still somewhat shaken, beside her sisters cruiser. The cruiser now had a big indention in the side from where the officer was thrown into it. Belle scowls a bit aggravated at the condition of her car as Serena looks the dent over smirking, "Well, there goes your perfect record Belle". Belle turns and shoots a glare at Serena, "Not funny". Serena shys away as if in fear grinning, "Its fine we can pop it out when we go home" she nods back at the car door. Serena leans against the side of the hood now to finish writing her incident report in detail. Jen stands watching over Serena's shoulder carefully for a few minutes and thinking about what just happened. Serena finally finishes the file and places the paperwork into a file, "Ok we can head back to base" She then places the file into the car about to get in as well. Belle places a firm hand on Serena's shoulder before she gets into the car, "Serena where did that speed come from? I know you never moved that fast back at the academy". Jen stood close by listening when Belle asked the question and looked over to Serena. Belle looked a little curious as she looked her sister over like she has missed some important detail.**

** Serena looks back at Belle shrugging , "I don't know, I just" she sighs not having the explanation. Her thoughts went to remind her of the the way the man's eyes looked and shook her head "I know I'm going crazy" she rubs her forehead softly. Belle tilted her head and watches her sister with concerned eyes , "Why would you say that?" Serena lowers her voice some so the crew nearby does not overhear, "When I looked into that guys eyes", her voice tires slightly, "They didn't seem human sis, I don't know". Belle nods softly, "I believe you" a light smile appears on her face as she pats Serena's shoulder, "I will always have your back". Jen nods agreeing with Belle and giggles. Serena smiles feeling reassured by her sisters, she knew she could always count on them in a stick. Belle walks around her car to the driver side and yanks her door open, "Time to go you two", then gets into the cruiser. Serena scoots into the back seat with Alu and Jen slides into the front passenger seat. Belle pulled the car into drive and drove back to the station, "Academy always said we would see some weird things on this job". Serena with a raised brow leaned forward in her seat slightly, "Something tell me I don't think they ment stuff like that" she looks over her shoulder as Cruiser Twelve was being towed away by a truck.**


	5. Understanding

( I'M BACK! lol, ok here is chapter 5 i am moving into another part of the story, hope you enjoy. if anything is confusing please comment. and i do like new ideas ^^)

_**Chapter 5: Understanding**_

**The alarm clock goes off around nine in the morning and Carter wakes up to the shades snapping open being controlled by the automated system in his home. Carter groaned as he swings his hand onto the clock shutting it off, "Damn", his eyes open as he sits up swinging his legs over the bed side and looks to his dresser beside his bed. His eye gazed down at a small black box that lay beside the brass lamp which turned on as he looks down at the box. He smiles at it for a second and stands to walk to the kitchen to make his morning protein shake like always. Carter's condo was fair for what he was paying, being three bedroom, two bath with a large kitchen and living room. He walks through the kitchen door and the lights go on as well as the T.V. that was mounted on the wall near the microwave showing the morning news. The news showed cruiser twelve as the crime scene investigators were placing an officer into a black bag. Carter's eyes were on his blender but his ears were focused on what the news woman was saying, "This is the result of two men who were suspected for the deaths of many officers in the last month".**

**Most of this was going on for years now but no one could point it out, Carter was not fazed till he heard the last bit, "Officer Belle White gave the report after running off both suspects rescuing a co-worker from their department". His eyes snapped to the screen as she continued, "Officer Serena White only said she was able to shoot one man in the chest but was unsuccessful in catching either suspect". Carter pours his shake into a small cup and watches the news report. He was thinking of calling Belle and looks at his watch. He had to get dressed and head to work, so he heads into his room upstairs and grabs a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt. His white and tan Akita walks into the room carrying his badge. He laughs and takes the badge, "Thanks Shep". The dog gives a tender growl and whines as Carter pats his head. Carter finishes up after putting the shirt on and rolls the sleeves up, "Another day, another opportunity to get yelled at by Mr. Didier". He looks himself over before looking at Shep, "So what you think?" The Akita just tilts its head before groaning and walks away. Carter glares at the dog, "Thanks man for the input", and follows out to the circular stairway. Carter heads to the front door and grabs his keys before walking out and grabs his helmet. When he locks the front door behind him he turns around only to be sprayed by the sprinkler and glares up for a second. He yells while flipping the bird at the sky, "The Universe must fucking love me", then continues walking over to his bike. He places on his black helmet as he turns on the motorcycle then checks his watch, "Have 30 minutes to get to the office", he thinks to himself as he pulls out from his driveway and heads to work. The way to work was a short distance down a few winding roads until you see a government made fence with a sign "DO NOT ENTER" in bold red letters. After a small ways he then pulls up to a security gate. The guard looked like he should be on a military base in full combat gear and blacked out shades covering his eyes. The guard looked at Carter and walks to the window, "I.D and prints", the guard growls. Carter shows his badge and places his hand on a security pad that was beside the window. A second passes when the scanner reads positive and the guard opens the gate allowing Carter to enter the facility. Carter was the top of his department and been working there for years but still the security did not let up. Carter pulls into his usual spot beside a pitch black 1973 Mustang with blue racing strips. Leaning against the hood was Robert Cross one of Carter's co-workers. Robert Cross looked like a fighter, he had deep blue eyes, tan skin, dark hair with the body mass of a soldier. Robert was a silent man but was just as good as Carter was at his job. Rob and Carter got along but refused to work together. Carter waves to Robert as he walks by and places his hands in his pockets, then Robert waves back silently waiting until he had to clock in. **

**The job they both had was complex enough without having someone breathing down your back like their boss did on a constant basis. Carter walks into the building to clock in as Damian D. Didier, the Department boss was coming out of his office. D. Didier was a big man, always in a suit with dark shades on, and a nasty temper to match the rattle snake tattoo on his right hand. Carter sees Mr. Didier look over and approaches him, "Good morning sir". Didier glares down at Carter, "What do you want Weston?" his voice sharp and low. Carter does not answer his boss and walks over to his desk. Mr. Didier grins while watching Carter and begins walking around doing his rounds. Mr. Didier walked over to smaller man that was the janitor, Armando Sanchez, a creepy little snitch if anyone ever saw one and one of Didier's eyes and ears. Carter could swear the Armando had it in for him because that man would report everything Carter did. Carter watches his boss over the top of the computer screen when Robert comes in through the back door after swiping his card at the clock in station as Carter did. The janitor walks right by Robert and cringes before skittering away. Carter had to admit Robert was handy to have around because that little creep was scared of him. Robert chuckles when he sits down at his desk across from Carter and starts on a few files. Carter does the same for about an hour then stands to go into the main training lab. He shut off all security cameras in the lab and pulls out the sample of blood he had gotten from Serena a few days before.**

**Carter looked at the vile before mixing the blood with some comedienne to make it easier to test. When he places two drops of blood on a slide he notices that the blood separated from the chemical he stares at the sample, "Ok? That's not going to work". Carter takes the vile to a centrifuge. Carter opens the container and places the vile into a slot. During the time he waited for the sample to stop spinning, he was running through reasons for the odd coloring of the blood in his mind. When the machine stopped spinning the sample, he then takes it out to examine it. At first glance of the sample, it had a silvery tint, but a moment passed and it went back to its original state. Carter spent hours looking at the sample through the microscope but came up with nothing. Looking at the clock, Carter realized he had ten more minutes until he had to leave and picked up the supplies putting them away. He places the sample back in his jacket, and then exited the lab.  
Robert noticed Carter had been in there all day and was curious thinking to himself, "Now what are you up to Carter?" Robert just chuckles as he holsters his .45 Magnum on his side then goes to clock out. He starts cleaning up his work area before heading out.**

**Carter was trying to get outside but failed to make it before Mr. Didier walked up to him and grabs his shoulder turning him around, "1 Carter I hear you were in the lab working on something?" Mr. Didier grinned, "Anything you would like to share with us?" Carter's eyes catch the janitor behind Damian and glared slightly thinking, "That little bastard". Carter was trying to think of something to say as he looks back to his boss. Carter feels a strong hand land on his other shoulder as Robert walks up, "Cartey boy was just helping me with a DNA sample from that file you wanted me to look up sir". Carter was half thankful and yet half confused that Robert had even come up to help him but he played along. Mr. Didier looked from one man to the other before he just turns around and walks away. Carter lets out a breath and looks to Robert, "Thanks for that". Carter was still confused. Robert looks back to Carter, "I don't pry into a man's personal shit ok", Robert's eyes stared back into Carter's, "But whatever you're hiding, you look like you're willing to die to keep it hidden. That's why I helped you". Robert then walks out the door leaving Carter wondering.**

**Carter walks out of the office and looks around. He sees the black mustang pull out of the gate to the facility, "That was weird". Carter shakes off the thought and gets onto his bike, as he puts on his helmet and begins to pull up to the security gate. The guard checked Carter and lets him pass through the gate. Carter watched the guard as he pulled out. The guard had turned around and picked up the phone as he watched Carter then spoke into it before hanging up.  
As he heads back to the condo, Carter started thinking of other ways to test the sample. As he pulls into his driveway he opens the garage door and parks the bike inside. Walking back into the house Carter walks into the kitchen, his hand reaching for the wireless phone and it rings. He picks up the phone and checks the caller I.D and smiles as he answers putting the phone to his ear, "Hey babe". Belle was on her cell, "Hey handsome, you just get home?" Carter chuckles, "Yeah, you're getting good with timing babe". Belle giggles softly at his comment, "You are predictable I hate to say honey", she stifles a laugh. Carter makes a pouting face as he whines into the phone, "Oh come on I'm not that predictable". Belle on her end is smiling softly, and then saddens watching her sisters in the living room talking, "Baby?" Carter hears her voice sadden, "Belle is something wrong?" Belle looks down as she closes her eyes, "Everything's fine, you want to come over for dinner?" she lightens her voice, "We're having steak". Carter smiles making his voice soft, "You know I love steak, but I have work in the morning". Belle replies, "You know how long it takes to cook?" Carter grins, "About twenty minutes". They both hang up the phone.**

**Carter turns on the T.V as he grabs his keys again then sets the alarm before exiting out into the garage door. Belle and Carter had a code only they both could understand and Carter felt something bad happened that morning, so he was heading over there. As Carter pulled out of his driveway, another bike drives up quietly. It was Robert, who had come from his place to drop off Carter's cell, which Carter had left on his desk at work by mistake. Robert notices Carter leaving and raises a brow curiously, "Now where are you going?" Robert decides to follow but keeps a good distance so he does not to look suspicious and drives by Belle's house when Carter parks. Robert shuts the lights off and parks nearby in some bushes then dismounts. He was wondering why Carter was out of his house on a work night. Carter dismounts his bike as Belle walks outside to greet him.  
Belle walks up to Carter hugging him and Carter wraps his arms tightly around her. "Babe what's wrong? I saw the news report, were either of you hurt?" His voice sounds worried as he looks Belle over. The two talk quietly and Robert tilts his head thinking silently, "So he has a girlfriend". His eyes glance at the door where Serena was standing and he stares watching her lean against the door frame, "Who is she?" he thinks to himself. Carter and Belle walk up to Serena. Carter stops where Serena is standing and talks to her for a few minutes before proceeding inside. Robert just stands there a few minutes thinking then mounts back on his bike. Before starting it he thinks, "Something about her". The bike revs to life and Robert pulls out driving down the street. Carter peeks through the window shades when he hears the bike startup and cautiously examines the bike as it rides away. He then looks back to Serena as she describes the men from the scene earlier that morning. They are sitting in the living room as Serena explains, "I don't know, but I know these guys were not human. Their eyes looked like they were the moon". Carter nods his head and he leans forward looking at Belle then over to Serena, "Something weird is going on", he says as he shakes his head looking into Serena's eyes, "And I think there is more to this than we are seeing".**


	6. Clear Evidence

( Alright ppl I have another one out and it should start getting weird XD, remember comment or give me new ideas. I don't mind input lol)

_**Chapter 6: Clear Evidence**_

**Serena hears the ringing sound of the home phone the next morning and rolls off the couch falling onto the floor. Serena had mistaken the phone ring for her alarm clock and groans as she examines her surroundings. Belle who has been up for about two hours now laughs softly walking into the kitchen, "Graceful move there sleeping beauty". Serena glares at Belle slightly when she makes the comment. Belle answers the phone and puts it up to her right ear as she leans against the counter, "Hello White residence". Chief Baker was calling from the office, his voice sounding tired. Belle smiles and nods, "Good morning chief, is everything ok?" She looks to her sisters as Baker speaks and she nods, "Alright sir no problem. Ok and just call us up if you need us to come in". Serena looks to Belle when she hangs up, "What the boss say?" Belle shrugs, "We have the week off". The girls smile glad to have one week to themselves for once. Belle looks back to Serena with a smirk, "Oh and sis you should enter the Olympics with that dismount". Belle laughs, "That was a perfect landing". Serena looks to Belle with a slight glare, "This isn't my usual spot sis", she grins. Belle walks over to the couch as she looks down at Serena, "Then take another number, and try again". Serena just looks at Belle shaking her head, "Don't you think it's a bit early to be a smart ass?" Belle grins, "No it's a perfect time since it keeps you on your toes". Belle then heads back into her room to get dressed. Serena climbs back onto the couch only to see Jen's head on the back of the couch. Serena falls back off and hears Belle from upstairs, "I give it a TEN!" Serena sits there on the floor looking at Jen for a second and they both laugh.**

**After a quick shower and change of clothes the three sisters decided to go to the local park so Jen can meet up with some friends. Serena and Belle take their GSX- R600's and Jen drives behind them in her Mustang. She was glad she was getting some time to hang out with some missed friends that she had not seen during the school year. Serena's mind was still on the way those men's eyes looked, they were strange, yet seemed familiar. When they pulled up to the park, Serena and Belle parked near the docks, as Jen parked near the meeting area near some other teens. Serena smiled noticing a few of them greet her little sister with hugs and they walked away from Jen's car to the play park nearby. Belle nudged Serena and they resumed to take a nice walk near the river like they always did to clear their heads. Belle looks to Serena with soft eyes asking, "It still bothers you doesn't it?" Serena looks back and nods gently, "Only a little bit, just something about them". Belle nudges Serena again and smiles, "Race you to the boat cross?" Serena grins, "You're on!" They break into a run until they get to the bridge. Serena hops as Belle comes up, "I win!" They both laugh and Belle comments, "Ok ok, yeah you win", she says as she smiles.**

**They both chill there, catching her breath when Serena becomes uneasy, "I think we better head back sis". Belle nods and they both start back to the parking lot. They only get about a hundred feet before a man grabs Belle's shoulder. Belle grabs the mace canister on her belt wrapping her hand around it and swings her arm around, aiming her fist into the bridge of the man's nose. Her fist makes contact, breaking his shades, and making him stumble back slightly. Serena turns around and backs away with Belle recognizing the two men from crime scene. The man chuckles evilly and looks at Belle, "Well well if it isn't the pretty little officers all alone". Belle glares at the guy and notices his eyes. Serena wasn't kidding the man's eyes were a moon shade almost glowing with a sharp catlike pupil. When he grinned and moved closer, Belle attempted to knee the suspect in the groin, but he grabs Belle's leg and swings her, sending her into a tree nearby. The first man chuckles and begins walking over to Belle leaving the second man with Serena. This suspect was holding his shoulder looking down at her, as she backed away wanting to help her sister.**

**Serena glares into the man's eyes. He then swings his right fist towards her. Serena doesn't run but catches the man's fist in her hand and grips down almost crushing his hand, "No one fucks with my sister", she says sounding enraged. Serena takes her right hand and grabs her assailant's wrist. Serena was not aware of the strength she was using and tossed the man into his partner making them hit a wall of the bathrooms close by. Belle stumbles back and runs to Serena grabbing her hand, "Let's get out of here". They both bolt for the parking lot. Jen notices her sisters running and sees a man grab Belle by the arm. The man's voice sounds more like a hiss and his teeth show, "We don't leave loose ends". He was about to thrust his dagger into Belle's side when his free shoulder was impaled with a dagger thrown by Serena. Serena grabs his attention from Belle and rushes forward. The man throws Belle down and grabs Serena by her left arm, pulling her to him after dropping his weapon. Serena growls looking into the man's eyes and winces in pain as he punches her in the side trying to break bone. Serena balls up her right hand then punches the handle of the dagger hard sending the blade through the joint of the man's shoulder making him fall back and let go. Serena then helps Belle up and the two sisters ran to their bikes and drive off. Belle called Jen from a traffic light and told her to meet up at the house. Jen immediately runs to her car before the men notice her and she was followed by a young man. Jen and her friend get into her car and leave immediately no questions asked.**

**Serena and Belle make it home but Belle drops her bike when she rushes to Serena, "Sis are you ok?" Serena stumbles off her bike holding her side when Belle comes up, "Yeah I'm ok", Serena winces and looks Belle over, "Are you?" Belle starts insisting Serena sit down or go inside when Jen pulls up. Jen steps out of her car after putting it in park and runs to her sisters. Belle is examining the blood on Serena's arm from the man who tried to injure them, as a young man steps out of Jen's mustang. Serena starts to feel a bit light headed as she looks up at the man, "Jen?" Jen looks from her sister, to her friend when Serena says, "Who is he?" Before Jen could reply Serena blacks out and collapses. The young man runs up beside Jen and knees down checking Serena's pulse, "She's been stressed, it's only a fainting spell". The young man is allowed to pick Serena up as directed by Belle and rushes inside just in case the two men show up. **

**Serena is laid down on the couch as Belle watches the young man, "Who are you anyways?" The young man looks at Jen and smiles, and then to Belle, "My name is Chris Decker". Chris Decker is a 20 year old with an attitude, he had dark black hair, dark blue eyes and his lightly muscular tan skin was lightly covered in scars; which Belle was curious how he acquired. Jen giggles and leans into his side and he wraps his arm around her as she looks to Belle, "This is my boyfriend. I was hoping to introduce you guys". Belle nods and extends a hand to Chris, "Pleasure to meet you Chris; I'm sorry for the mishap". Chris shakes his head as he shakes Belles hand, "You're not at fault for anything that happened". Belle nods and kneels beside Serena as Chris holds Jen close. Serena was still knocked out when night time comes around. Belle sent Jen to bed and looks to Chris, "You can sleep here on the love seat". Belle motions to the love seat behind her. Chris smiles watching Jen walk upstairs, his eyes not leaving her till she vanishes into her room then nods, "Alright thank you Miss. Belle".**

**Belle had collected some of the blood on Serena's arm and placed the sample in the fridge as Chris lies down. Hours passed and Belle was about to nod off to sleep when Serena stirred. Belle then places her hand on Serena's head, "Hey sis, how are you feeling?" Serena blinks and looks to Belle as her head throbs, "Did anyone get that license plate number of the truck that ran me over?" Belle smiles and looks Serena over, "I was more focused on the victim then the suspect". Serena tries to pull a smile but winces, "I feel like I was ran over with a damn truck ugh", she groans as she carefully sits up on the couch. Belle watches Serena and nods, "He did a number if you're not smiling". Belle lifts Serena's shirt some to examine the damage done to her side and sees a bruise. When Belle places her hand on the bruise Serena winces but does not make a sound. If someone knew Serena well, it took quite a lot to hurt her, let alone wound or bruise her. Belle was running the events through her head. Belle remembers the men slamming into the wall and looks to her little sister with concerned eyes, "Something is going on". Serena watches Belle as she continues, "You were able to throw that guy into his partner knocking them both into that building". Serena remembered and looks down. Belle stands, then sits on the couch beside Serena and takes her hand in her own, "I think I take back that weak comment back from middle school". Serena smiles as Belle hugs her, "I got lucky to have you brought into this family, and I wouldn't trade you for anything". Serena hugs Belle and they continue talking until they both pass out on the couch, Serena curled up on one side Belle on the other.**

**The next morning both Serena and Belle were woken up with an air horn and fall off the couch the same way. They turn their heads towards Jen, who was now giggling and they glare at her. Jen tucks the canister behind her and shakes her head, "You two have been around each other way too much". Both of them look at the love seat where Chris is sitting, propped up against the arm of the seat grinning. When they look back to Jen they say in unison, "Can I kill it?" Then they look at one another shocked as Jens eyes go wide. Serena stifles a laugh as Belle says, "Jen might be right". A moment passes and they all burst out laughing. Jen walks over to the love seat and sits down, Chris sitting behind her holding her around the waist, "Are they always like this baby?" Jen giggles and nods, "This is just a normal day with the family". Chris smiles as Jen watches her sisters laugh as they sit back down on the couch. **

**Belle decides to call Carter at 8:30 that morning and walks into the kitchen picking up the phone. Belle dials Carter's cell number and places the phone to her ear. She waits as it rings a few times and tilts her head hearing his voicemail. She leaves him a message, "Hey baby, When you get this message can you call me back? Thank you", then hangs up. Serena watches Belle for a moment, then turns to Jen and Chris, "So Chris, your dating Jen?" Chris looks back to Serena and nods, "Yeah we went to the same school. I'm just staying with my aunt right now during the summer". He pulls Jen closer. Serena tilts her head, "How long?" He nuzzles into Jen and smiles, "About... a year". Jen nuzzles back and giggles. Serena shakes her head and looks back to Belle who sits down on the couch as well. Serena was still very confused on the dating and love scenario. Belle knows this and nudges Serena lightly, "I'm going to torture you when you find Mr. Right", and Belle grins. Serena raises a brow and shakes her head, "After that last one? Good luck". Serena just didn't believe in love after her last ex broke her heart, for someone else and she sighs lying back down. Belle rubs Serena's arm and sadly looks to her, "You think you can help me with breakfast or lunch?" Serena sits back up giving a light smile and goes with Belle into the kitchen.**

**Belle was always the pancake maker and Serena took care of the eggs with bacon. Jen walks into the kitchen and starts on the toast and hash browns. Chris followed after Jen and watched keeping his distance as he stood on the far side of the room. Jen notices and looked over smiling softly, "You scared of a woman with a frying pan?" Chris shakes his head, "No I just know not to get in the way". Serena and Belle giggle as they finish up and set the table before they all sat down to eat. After the meal Chris offered to do the dishes while the girls cleaned the kitchen, which worked out fine for the fact none of the girls liked doing dishes. Serena looks over to Belle and smirks, "What do you think about this guy?" Belle looks to Chris then back to Serena, "He seems nice, but I will hold my judgment for a later date". Serena had an odd feeling about Chris but not one she was worried about so she shrugged off the feeling and proceeded through the day like normal. One thing led to another and they decided to sit down for a bit and watch a few movies spending the day indoors getting to know Chris.**

**The day flew by with ease and when night fell Carter called from his house phone. Serena answers the phone saying, "Hello White residence". Carter asks for Belle and Serena smirks, "I don't know Romeo should I?" she teases. Belle walks over and snatches the phone away from Serena, "Give me that". Serena lets go of the phone and walks back into the living room letting the two talk. Belle places the phone to her ear and speaks softly, "Hey baby, did you get my message?" Carter's voice sounds confused, "Message baby?" Belle leans back against the counter, "I left you a message on your cell this morning". Carter thinks for a minute and chuckles, "Baby I think I left my cell phone at work". Belle giggles softly and resumes to talking to him in her normal manor. Belle arranges for Carter to come to the house again on Friday, and then hangs up the phone returning to her sisters. Chris had to go home as well and Jen offered to Drive him home, but he said to her he needed the exercise then they said their goodbyes as Chris held Jen close; kissing her softly before leaving.**

**Jen sits down beside Serena and cuddles up to her sister's side closing her eyes. Belle giggles watching Jen, as Serena wraps her baby sister in a hug. Serena's mind was elsewhere thinking about the last few days events. Belle notices Serena's expression then asks, "Hey", taping Serena's arm, "What's on your mind kiddo?" Serena looks at her hands, "What's wrong with me sis?" her expression changes slightly to confused as she looks to Belle. "I was never this fast or strong". Belle moves and sits on Jen's other side looking to Serena, "There is nothing wrong with you sis". Jen falls asleep as Belle speaks, "You just did what was needed to protect us". Serena leans over some and nuzzles into the arm of the couch as Jen curls up against Belle. Serena looks at the picture on the table and smiles. After Belle gets up and leaves the room, Serena closes her eyes hearing her father's words, "Everyone has a purpose, just you need to find your own way", and her mind drifts slowly into awaiting dreams.**


	7. Wandering Thoughts

(ok I'm back again :), Heres the next chapter)

_**Chapter 7: Wandering Thoughts **_

_Serena had fallen asleep and hears the sound of colliding blades echoing through a large dark corridor. She starts walking down a hall looking at the dark blue drapes that hung from the ceiling against the walls. The cold stone and darkness of the floor and halls was not welcoming if anyone went down this way to the grand throne room. She walked up to a large black door that was on her right that had silver engravings with a distinct animal that looked to be a King Cobra, as a visitor would enter. The clashing of blades became louder as she entered the throne room. Two men were sparing with heavy looking swords and three others watched. The two male figures were hidden in the shadows as they sat at the thrones but you could see their grins as they looked on. The third figure was a young girl; her appearance was not as intimidating but fearful as she quietly watched the spar and winced again as the two warriors clashed blades attempting to knock the other down._

_Both men wore a light set armor of steel to protect them from heavy blows during the spar. The armor covered their torso and legs leaving their arms exposed below the shoulder. The men were of equal size and mass but the first man that had the golden laced blade, looked to have the advantage in strength. He was tan with dark brown eyes, black hair and his body covered in scars. One scar was visible almost going through his right eye. He was chuckling as he forced his opponent back. His opponent was not as strong and was of lighter complexion but grinned as he stumbled back. His yellowish moon shaded eyes almost glowed against the dark room. The second man's snake tattoo covered his right arm, the head lying on his hand and his dark hair covered his brow. They came at each other the first keeping his sword in his right hand near his side swinging it across towards the second mans chest, as the second brings his blade up from below wielded in both hands, brings it across blocking his opponents blade from hitting his torso. The second man faltered and fell to his right knee holding the blade firm as the first chuckled looking into his opponents eyes with no remorse. One man who was sitting on the thrones, deep voice rang out as he stepped forward upon standing, "Enough! You proved your skill". The men separated away from each other, but the first man grinned eyeing his opponent like pray._

_The man who stopped them stepped out from the shadows slowly and the two men kneeled down as he stepped toward them. The figures brownish red hair fell to his shoulders to the black royal clothing he wore and stood out from his crimson skin perfectly. His skin was covered in black markings which matched his dark soul. The man with the tattoo on his arm bows his head to the figure, "King Crimson my Lord". The first man stayed quiet and smirked wickedly hearing the second panting from strain. Crimson's neon, yellow eyes glance down at the second warrior and grins, "You chose well General Damian". Crimsons eyes then go to the first warrior, "Stand, I don't think a Star of your caliber should kneel for long". The Star stands up and looks from Crimson to the second figure in the shadow with a grin, "I proved my worth", he chuckles, "But do we have a deal?" _

_The second figure in the shadows waves the girl over, "Slave come". The young girl walks up and her light blue eyes look to the man in fear as the man stands placing his hand on her shoulder. She whines softly as the man stands and his yellow eyes look sharply at the Star, "If you can keep your part of the deal". The voice was dark and unforgiving but familiar. The Star chuckles keeping his eyes on the figure, "I told you it can be arranged". His grin disappears and his face relaxes, "You have my word, this will work". The figure tightens his grip on the girl and breaks her shoulder making her scream, "If you can keep your part of the deal". He throws the girl aside as his face comes into the light, his K-9's are like a wolves as he grins, "I will keep my end, but when it's over", the man laughs, "I will rule". The same evil man from her first dream stood there over the girl grinning._

**Serena screamed as she quickly sat up on the couch,"Azel!" Jen who was curled up on the other end fell off the couch startled. Jen looks around then at Serena trying to see what happened before getting back up, "Sis you ok?" Belle ran out of her room hearing Serena scream, "What happened?" She was leaning on the railing looking down from the second floor then continued downstairs and into the living room. Jen had crawled back onto the couch and hugged Serena, who was shaking and curled up on the couch. Belle ran over and kneeled down in front of her, "Sis what's wrong?" Serena's eyes were filled with tears looking at Belle, "Why am I having theses nightmares?" Jen and Belle both comfort Serena reassuring her they were just dreams and there was nothing to be worried about. Serena thought to herself, "Their right it was just a dream", and forgot about it for the time being. Belle watches Serena for the rest of the day making sure she was ok. By five o'clock Belle called Carter waiting for him to answer. **

**Carter picked up after three rings, like always and Belle smiled happily hearing his voice, "Hey baby how was work?" Carter's voice was barely audible to Serena and Jen as Belle continued, "I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow". Carter was curious his voice showed, "I could check but what's the issue?" Belle smiles making her voice light, "I just had a test and I wanted you here for the results and I need help tomorrow", she explains as she looks back to Serena. Carter tilted his head and replied to Belle, "Yeah just let me call in. I'll be over in the morning if you want babe". Belle nods and finishes up the phone call saying goodnight before hanging up. Belle places the phone on the counter and sighs; her mind was racing through all this odd happenings the last few weeks. Belle looks through the foyer into the living room. She walks back to Jen and Serena who were now playing Rock, Paper, Scissors on the floor near the T.V. **

**Serena pulled rock and Jen pulled the same. The two were starting to get aggravated at the game; this decided who choose what they would watch. Jen always watched the History channel and Serena watched the News. Belle stepped up grinning at the two, "Why don't we just watch CSI?" Serena looks up at Belle as Jen does and nods gently, "Sounds good to me". Jen gets up on the couch as Belle turns on the T.V and sits down beside Serena on the floor. Jen had fallen asleep during the show and a few minutes later they hear the doorbell ring. Belle nods over to Serena, "Can you get that sis?" She smiles to Jen who is curled up on the couch, "I'll put sleepyhead to bed". Serena gets up and walks to the door. When she opens the door a man is standing there with flowers. Serena looked the man over with her hand on her hip and her expression like ice, "Clint what do you want?"**

**Clint was tall, tan, blonde with dark blue eyes and aged 25. He was a previous boyfriend of Serena's and was constantly in trouble. Serena's examines him over as he offers her the roses he brought and Serena just looks at him, paying no mind to the flowers. Belle appears from inside beside Serena. Belle looks at Clint with tired eyes then looks to Serena,"What does it want?" Clint just looks at Belle with a rude expression, "I was hoping to talk to Serena, or is that a problem?" Belle glares right into Clint's eyes and steps forward coming face to face with him, "I said the last time you were here". Clint backs off slightly as she continues in a growling tone, "Serena is not someone you screw with, as for your flowers". Belle clenches her right fist and throws one firm punch through the bouquet into the bridge of Clint's nose, right between the eyes and watches him fall backwards. Clint now out cold on the porch, Belle then looks back at Serena shaking her head, "It's raining assholes again". Serena and Belle go back inside and Belle looks over to Serena, "What possessed you to date that?" Serena shakes her head and looked back, "I thought he would be the bigger man". Both women were standing in the foyer as Belle raises her brow in disbelief looking to Serena, "And he turned out to be a pencil dick". Serena continues to the stairs and looks back at Belle, "In more ways than one". Belle's eyes widen as she covers her ears, "I didn't hear that la-la-la", and walked past Serena who was now laughing before walking into their rooms for the night.**

**Serena changed into black pj's and sat down at a vanity set beside her window on the opposite side of the room from the door, she puts her hair down and looks into the mirror thinking. Her mind went through her dream from the night previously as she brushes her hair over her right shoulder. Serena takes a washcloth from the drawer nearest to her and wipes the back left side of her neck near the base, the makeup she applied is washed away reviling a white birthmark shaped like a star. As she felt around the birthmark she found the scar that was right above it and sighs. She had the scar as long as she can remember and puts her hair back up after brushing it. Serena fell asleep moments after her head hit the pillow and for once she slept through the night without disturbance.**

**The next morning, Belle and Carter were sitting downstairs when Serena exited her room. Belle hears Serena and stands up then approaches the stairs to watch Serena come down, "Come in here Carter wants to ask you about that dream". Serena follows Belle into the living room and sits down on the love seat nearby. She looks at Carter, "What's up?" Her voice was a bit shaky. Carter looks to Serena having heard bits and pieces of the dream she had according to Belle and requested to hear the rest to fill in the blanks. Serena was reluctant to describe a few of the features in the dream but gave as much detail as she could to Carter, he then looks to Belle deep in thought, "Sounds like something off of the Sci-Fi channel". Belle tries to piece it together and looks back to Carter, "It does sound weird, but it fits with all the odd things that have happened". Serena watches her sister as she goes through her thoughts and looks down. Carter looks to Serena and places his right hand on her shoulder, "It's ok Serena". Belle smiles when she sees Jen come into the living room.**

**Serena looked at Carter giving a half hearted smile when Jen comes up from behind and hugs her tight. Serena hugs back and giggles softly as the two begin wrestling before falling onto the floor. Carter nudges Belle then points back at the front door "Almost forgot, who is the guy laying out on the porch babe?" Belle shakes her head, "Just a minor inconvenience from last night". Serena grins as she stands to head into the kitchen. Belle curiously watches her sister gather some ice into a vase and fill it with water, "What are you doing?" Serena walks back to the front door and opens it slightly as she looks to Belle, "Watering the flowers". Belle raises a brow and shakes her head, "That ain't a flower". Serena shrugs her shoulders, "Consider it as weed killer". Belle sighs and stands up and walks over, "At least don't waste our good water on it". Belle picks up a small bucket of diluted Windex and Carter jumps up taking it from her, "We don't Windex people. We've talked about this". Serena stifles a laugh as Belle looks at Carter, "Well its better then antifreeze". Carter's eyes widen watching Belle, "Who did you pour antifreeze on?" Belle turns away slowly and walks away handing the vase back to Serena, "Nobody". Carter stands there holding the vase, watching Belle curiously and pours it down the drain in the kitchen.**

**Serena continues outside and stands over Clint pouring the water on his head. A scream of surprise is heard and Serena watches him stumble to his feet, "What is your damn problem?" Serena tilts her head looking up to him, "You of all people should know". She points to Clint's blue Toyota, "Now get out of here". Clint stood there when Carter steps out to the porch and stood near Serena in case Clint tried anything. Clint glares at Serena before turning and walking away to his truck. After Clint leaves, Carter places a hand on Serena's shoulder and motions her to go back inside. Serena headed back inside with Carter and Belle was waiting near the living room watching them. Jen was looking out the shades of the window until Clint left and walked over to Serena when they came inside. Serena smiles as Jen comes over and pulls Serena into the living room. Carter looks to Belle smiling and pulls her close with one arm then follows with Belle after her sisters.**

**The remainder of the day went by peacefully as Belle watched Jen and Carter play video games. Carter was a bit ticked though that Jen could beat him at his own game of war. Belle giggles with Serena who was sitting on the arm of the couch near Jen watching the two duel, "Oh come on Carter she's a girl". Carter, not taking his eyes off the screen just growls softly, "Quiet Serena I'm trying to focus". Belle stifles a laugh, "Serena be nice". Serena grins evilly watching Carter. This continued until late into the night until Belle broke up the party so everyone could get some sleep. After Serena got to her room she changed for bed and quickly fell asleep.**

**Serena woke up slowly the next morning and stretched as she sat up in bed and notices it's raining when she looks out the window. She stands up slowly before walking out the door to the hallway. Serena hears Belle's voice downstairs, followed by Carter's and she walks back into her room to change into street cloths. Jen was at the table eating some cereal as Serena walked into the kitchen that morning. Belle looked over from talking with Carter and smiled at Serena, "Well look who's awake late". Serena just rolls her eyes and gives a half hearted laugh as she walks to the fridge, taking out the orange juice she pours herself a cup and before putting it away again. Belle looks over to Jen curiously then back to Serena, "You feeling alright?" Jen looks to Serena as well. Serena turns to Belle a bit lost and puts the orange juice away, "Yeah? I'm fine". Serena looks at Belle with a curious expression, "Why you ask sis?" Belle gently tilts her head and shrugs as she answers, "You usually don't get up by yourself". Serena raises a brow curiously watching her sisters, "And that's supposed to mean?" Jen and Belle both grin evilly which Serena just glared back and sat at the kitchen table. Belle pokes Serena's side playfully and Serena looks over grinning before poking back. Carter just sat there quietly drinking his morning shake watching them, once again completely lost of this language the sisters seemed to speak.**

**After breakfast Serena walked outside for a bit with Alu to train in the rain. Carter and Belle watched from the porch, as the two trained as though they read each other's mind. Alu enjoyed training as much as Serena, with every lunge or command given the two moved in sync. Time passed and Belle decided that was enough so she called them both in. Alu ran into the garage so Serena could wash her off and Serena followed. Alu is cleaned up and Serena continues inside to take a shower. Carter watched Serena wondering if the cold bothered her and shook his head, "Rain does not bother her?" Belle looks to Carter with a light smile and kisses his cheek, "The cold never bothers her". Carter smiles back to Belle and nods holding her close. Belle did notice rain and cold never bothered Serena ever since she was a child. Serena didn't like wearing heavy jackets and loved the winter time. They just grew accustomed to it.**

**Serena had walked into the bathroom and started her shower as she placed her cloths in the hamper beside the sink. Stepping into the shower she allowed the luke warm water to fall on her hair and run down her back. Serena looks at the wall thinking and tries piecing together each detail about the two men that attacked them. Her hand went to her neck to her birthmark and scar again at she thought, "I'm missing some important detail". She washed up for a good forty five minutes before getting out and grabbed her robe. Belle was walking upstairs to check on her sister as Serena walked out of the bathroom, "Serena you were in there some time". Belle's voice was even toned but light so neither Carter nor Jen could hear, "Something on your mind?" Serena gave a small smile and looks away some, "You know me too well sis". Serena looks back to Belle looking at her sister reassuring her, "I'll talk to you later about it ok". Belle nods softly understanding and went back downstairs. Serena quickly got dressed and looked at her clock it was almost four o'clock, she headed back downstairs and flopped on the couch with Alu staying close now dry and all clean.**

**Jen randomly skipped up to the couch and sat down on the arm looking down at Serena and giggled. Serena looked up at Jen's hazel eyes and her brow raised knowing Jen was up to something, "What are you up to trouble?" Jen grinned and fell back trying to fall on Serena. Serena rolled off the couch smirking and grappled Jen around the waist upon landing, then pulled Jen to the floor as she screamed, "The cookie monster has me!" Belle looked over a bit disturbed and started laughing as Serena pinned Jen down, "I'm not a cookie monster!" Jen just gives a big grin and wraps her legs around Serena's waist before throwing her off, "You're my cookie monster". Serena was now pinned against the couch laughing and playfully flailed, they both knew she could get out of it but Serena just laid there as Belle walked up behind the couch and leaned on the back watching her sisters. Carter walked up behind Belle and wrapped his arms around her waist as he suggested, "Why don't we go out for dinner?" Serena and Jen looked up at Carter surprised. Belle smiles and nuzzles into his neck and giggles, "That sounds like a plan". Carter laughs at the two on the floor looking at him and shakes his head, "I'll see what time I can get at the restaurant". Belle nods gently and looks back at her sisters as they stand back up and sit back down on the couch. A gentle smile appeared on Serena's lips as Carter walked away knowing he was planning something big finally.**


	8. Timely Memories

( Sorry this took so long lol, heres the next chapter hope there is enough suspence)

_**Chapter 8: Timely Memories **_

**Just around six o'clock the rain stopped when Belle's cruiser pulls up in front of a busy restaurant on main street and parks near the front door in the parking lot of Hibachi Grill. Carter shuts off the ignition and headlights as Belle, Jen, and Serena exit the vehicle. Belle was wearing a short red sundress with a black shawl over her shoulders with red boots to match. Carter was wearing black boots and blue jeans with a red plaid shirt, the shirt was buttoned up leaving the top two buttons undone. Serena was wearing blue jeans with a black low cut and short sleeve shirt, as Jen had a similar shirt but in light pink with jeans. Carter walks over to Belle and takes her by the hand as Belle looks over at her sisters, "So you didn't want match me for once?" Serena gives a slight grin and looks over at Belle, "I don't wear dresses". Jen giggles softly and walks up to the doors first and enters the building but waits for the others holding the door open. **

**Once inside the four are greeted by a young woman who worked for the restaurant smiling, the woman's English had a slight accent to it as she greeted them and lead them to sit at one of the grills, "Welcome to Hibachi and you guys need anything to drink?" Serena orders a regular lemonade when Belle and Carter order pink lemonade, Jen orders plain water and the server hurries off to get their drinks. Jen looks over the grill curiously as they wait for their drinks. Belle looks over to Carter with a smile, "How did you get reservations so quickly babe?" Carter gives a small chuckle and shrugs, "They had one person cancel at the moment I called". Belle gives him the look that said I don't believe you as the drinks arrived. A second server took something from Carter as the chef arrived and started to arrange his work area. Serena watches her sisters smiling and examines her surroundings, something seemed wrong to her but she could not put a finger on it.**

**The chef started doing some balance tricks as he spread a special cooking oil over the now prepped grill, spinning the utensils around at his command with ease. Belle and Jen clapped impressed by the showmanship of their chef as they ordered their meals, watching the chef spin an egg on the spatula and flip around ingredients as he went. When the onions were brought out, the chef cut one making a few layers for a mini onion volcano, but loses control of one big piece which flies at Carter and he catches it in his mouth. Jen, Serena and Belle stare at Carter with this onion and burst out laughing. Carter speaks but its slightly muffled as he tries speaking through the onion, "What? I'm hungry". Belle laughs as Carter looks around at the other guest making them laugh as well. Serena was trying so hard not to laugh but failed watching Carter trying to eat the onion. That's when the chef takes the prongs and takes the onion slice away leaving Carter pouting playfully. Belle and Carter received their meals first, Jen and Serena's came out next and they gave a thanks. The chef bows lightly having his hands together in respect, "Enjoy". The four enjoyed it fully as they cracked up jokes and finished their meals.**

**Serena looked over to Carter after about an hour as a server whispered in his ear, Carter looked back and smiled. Serena stands up nudging Jen, "I'll meet you guys at the car". Jen nods standing up with Serena, "I'll go with you ok sis?" Both smile looking to Belle. Carter holds Belle close as she watches her sisters leave. The server places down two glasses with champagne between Carter and Belle. Carter picks his up and Belle does the same with a smile. Carter was about to make a toast when his eyes gazed over Belle's shoulder to the door. Damian D. Didier was walking into the restaurant followed by two bigger men and Armando creeping up from behind. Carter cautiously stands up and Belle stands too as Carter looks to her "Babe go on out to the car, I'll finish up here". Belle shakes her head looking to Carter, "What's going on?" Carter gives a smile and rubs Belle's arm, "Everything's fine, just go check on your sisters". Belle calmly nods before walking away. Before reaching the door Belle turns around seeing three large men approach Carter.**

**Carter was fishing a ring out of Belle's glass as Damian walks up, "Carter, what a pleasant surprise". Carter tucks the ring away and looks up at Damian, "Sir". Damian gave a smirk as he looked over seeing Belle watching from the door then back to Carter, "Who's the young woman?" Carter looks back seeing Belle and gives a weak smile, he looks back at Damian, "That's my girlfriend Sir". Damian looks down to Carter with sly grin now, his voice a bit too gleeful, "How wonderful for you Carter". The way Damian's voice sounded saying his name sent chills down Carter's back as he nods, "I'm lucky". Carter bows his head, "I must be going Mr. Didier". Damian nods chuckling, "You do that Carter, enjoy your weekend". Damian pats Carter's shoulder and walks away with a grin on his face. Carter tenses mildly from the tap and turns away walking back to Belle. He could not shake the feeling of his bosses' voice even when he got Belle outside. Jen and Serena walked over watching Carter, they knew something must have happened because Carter looked worried.**

**Serena was concerned about Carter the whole way home. He constantly checked the rearview until they got back to the apartment. Upon getting out Belle and Jen continued inside and Serena stayed behind. She walked over to Carter and looked him over "Carter?" Carter leans on the hood of the car watching Belle and Jen walk inside before looking back to Serena. Serena tilts her head curiously and places her hand on Carter's shoulder waiting for him to explain. Carter's eyes meet Serena's, "Just my boss was there. Let's just say he isn't someone I trust". Serena softly tell him, "He does not know where we live, we are safe here". Serena grabs Carter's wrist gently and coaxes him inside. Belle takes Carter's hand when they come inside and they sit down in the living room to talk. Serena looks to Jen who is now in a robe, "If anyone needs me I'll be in my room". Alu follows Serena up the stairs and into her room where Alu lays down by the vanity set as Serena sits down. **

**Serena sits at an angle in her chair at the vanity as she opens a drawer, her hand reaches down for a small jewelry box casted in silver and gold with heart designs covering the top. Inside was decorated with purple floral designs in red silk, which encased 3 items. Serena put on the white leather bracelet that had the name 'John' embedded into the leather before examining the two necklaces she treasured. One had a gold and silver metal with a multi colored crystal like gem on it that was wrapped in the same metal as the necklace and she had this ever since she could remember. The second was very precious to her was a silver locket and chain. Serena opened the locket looking over the two pictures inside. The right was her and her sisters as the left was of her father and mother smiling. Serena wipes her eyes as she remembers the night her mother was taken from them.**

_Twelve years ago... Serena was ten years old giggling softly as she quickly ran into the kitchen and clung to a woman's leg. The woman's name was Allison J. White, John's wife and mother to Belle, Serena, and Jen. Allison looks down at Serena laughing softly, "Now what are you up to little one?" Her voice was soft and energetic as she spoke to Serena who was looking up at Allison happily. Serena tugged on Allison's belt gently with big blue eyes, "Can I help mommy?" Serena's voice was so small back then, her mother could not help but to smile. Allison was a gentle soul, looked down at her daughter gently motioning to a big bowl on the counter, "Could you mix the cookie dough while I'm cooking dinner sweetie?" Serena's eyes darted to the bowl and nods quickly before sliding a big chair from the oak set in the dining room over to the counter, Serena used the chair to reach the counter top and bowl. Allison smiles softly watching Serena climb onto the chair and grab the spoon beginning to mix the cookie dough. _

_Serena looked back at Allison smiling asking, "When is Daddy coming back with Belle and Jen?" Allison put the top on the pot as she shut the stove off and looks at Serena, "They should be back soon". John had taken Belle and Jen to the store for groceries and something very special for the girls. John insisted the girls have something to show their bond as a family. Serena giggles and sneaks a few bites of cookie dough, as Allison walked over to her side, "Now sweetie no spoiling your dinner". Serena gave a big smile as she wiped the little evidence of dough from her cheeks, "Just checking it mommy". Serena looked to Allison with big spirited eyes. Allison laughed and wiped Serena's face with a washcloth and began to walk back to the stove. The moment Allison raised her hand to pick up the pot on the stove; a loud bang is heard of something hitting the front door with great force._

**Serena was startled and snapped out of the memory as Belle knocked on the door. Serena looks at the clock which said ten o'clock and Belles voice could be heard from the hallway, "Serena, don't forget to put your laundry in the washer before you pass out". Serena sighs and replies, "On it". Belle then continues down the hall into her room and shuts her door. Serena rises from the chair after putting the jewelry away and grabs her hamper from her closet, walking it downstairs and into a hallway beside the staircase leading under her room where the laundry room was. Alu just yawned following Serena around and watching as Serena put the laundry into the washer. Alu follows Serena back upstairs again and laid down beside the bed as Serena changes her clothes. Serena steps over Alu and laughs softly lying down on the bed. Serena's mind relaxes and she slips into calming sleep to wait for the next morning.**

**Serena is woken up the next morning around eight thirty the next morning by Alu whining to get out. Serena gets up and walks with Alu who rushed to the front door looking back whining softly. Serena smiles and opens the door letting Alu run out, "Ok ok, do your thing". Serena walks onto the front porch and looks around until Alu trots back about 20 minutes later. Serena shakes her head looking at the animal and walks back inside, closing the door once Alu was back inside. Belle greets Serena coming out of the living room, "Well good morning". Serena looks at Belle, "Good morning". Serena runs upstairs to change. She wore a pair of old blue jeans, a white tank top with black boots and puts on her locket necklace before returning downstairs. Carter was helping Jen with laundry after breakfast as Serena ran into the kitchen grabbing a protein bar then walks back into the laundry room grabbing her cloths. Jen looks at Serena and laughs seeing the protein bar sticking out of Serena's mouth, being reminded of Carter last night. Belle was in her room putting her cloths away as Serena went back into her own room.**

**It was about noon when Serena came back downstairs after finishing up chores. Belle and Jen were in the living room watching the news. Carter was out back after being asked to trim few trees. Serena reaches the last step and jumps down about to go into the living room when a knock at the door stops her. Serena opens the door as Belle stands up and begins coming to the door. A creepy looking man was standing there at the door smiling, hands behind his back. The man's eyes were a weird grayish brown as they peered at Serena, "Hello miss, my names Armando". Serena just about shivered being how creepy the man looked and sounded. Serena was keeping her composure as Belle looked over Serena's shoulder, "Who's the troll?" Armando gives a slight snarl hearing that before looking back to Serena, "Are you a woman of the household?" **

**Serena leans against the door frame her voice still sounding irritated, "That I am". Armando grins showing ill gotten teeth and tilts his head, "My company is giving away a prototype security system for testing", he continues motioning to his vehicle, "If you ladies are interested I have it in the van". Serena nods and steps back, "Let me grab my camera quick". Belle looks the man over before following Serena. Belle gets out of ear shot and hugs tight onto Serena whispering, "He knows what you did last summer". Belle gives an evil grin as Serena looks back at her, "Sis your demented". Belle shrugs grinning and her voice almost laughing, "That's what they tell me hehehe". Serena walks out the door following Armando who was already next to the van waiting. Serena walks up and Armando walks around to the other side opening the side door. Serena follows around and stands there looking, "So are we supposed to test this out or something?" **

**Robert was riding his Chopper, driving by and pulls into the complex as Armando touches Serena's forearm. He was curious what the little creep was up to and decided to check it out. After parking, Robert's eyes gazed over at the van after taking off his helmet and dismounts. Serena didn't feel comfortable and moves away slightly but Armando moves with her, not seeing Robert walking up. Belle went back inside not liking what she was seeing and ran to get Carter. Robert came up behind Serena, his voice was a bit aggressive as he glared down at Armando, "Is there a problem?" Armando just about leaped out of skin and turned pale as he backed away, closing the side door of the van and turned around running face first into the side mirror. Robert watched as Armando ran around the van and climbed into his vehicle then hearing the engine start up, Serena and Robert moved back as Armando quickly pulled out. Serena turns around and notices Robert grinning as he watches the van drive away. When he looks back his eyes meet hers and a slight smile appears on his face. Serena gives a light smile back and shakes her head "Does he know you?" Robert shrugs glancing back at the road, "He is a janitor from where I work". **

**Carter who was sweating and covered in some dirt, walked to the front door and onto the porch seeing Robert, "What is he doing here?" Belle looks to Carter a bit confused, "You know him?" Belle's eyes gaze from Carter to Robert. Carter looks back at Belle and nods, "I work with him". Carter steps off the porch and walks over. Robert looks at Carter as he steps beside Serena, "Hey Carter". He backs away from Serena a bit as Carter looks at Robert his head slightly tilted, "So Rob, what are you doing here?" Belle had walked up to Serena and hugged her gently, listening to the conversation between the two men. Robert looks from Serena back to Carter, "The rat was visiting a moment ago talking to your friend here", he nods toward Serena. Carter's eyes widen slightly as Belle says, "You mean the troll?" Carter stifles a laugh looking at Robert, "I told you that dude looked like a troll". Robert shakes his head then looks down, "Ok fine". Robert gives a light chuckle and bows his head to the girls, "Well I think I'll get out of your hair". Robert smiled at Serena gently. Robert turns to walk to his bike when Belle steps forward, "Why don't you stay a bit, we're about to have lunch". Robert looks at Belle one brow raised, "I couldn't intrude". Belle grins at that response and leans into Carter's side, "Oh come on". Serena was walking towards the house and Robert watched her then looked back to Belle shaking his head. Belle nods towards the house encouragingly, "We have freshly squeezed lemonade", her voice was lightly demanding as she tried to convince Robert to stay. Robert looks to Belle and sighs shaking his head, "Ok fine, I'll stay for a little bit". Belle's grin gets bigger as she turns to the house, "I win". Carter laughs shaking his head and the guys follow Belle inside.**

**Jen was sitting on the couch with Serena when Robert closed the door. Jen looked over and stood watching him. Carter wraps his arms around Belle pulling her close as he introduced Robert to the family starting with Jen. Jen waved softly with a smile. Carter then introduces Belle who did the same as Jen and shook his hand, then Serena giving a gentle smile as she sat on the couch. Belle served out lemonade when Carter pulls out a board game; the game of choice was CSI: trivia. Serena walks over to the table with Jen and the others followed. Belle sat on one side of Robert and Serena on the other. They continued this game and ate some premade dinners for about an hour, then moved to the living room where they sat down in a circle started telling stories of past events when they were kids. Robert engaged in this but a few times. Belle and Carter were telling most of the tales making Jen and Serena laugh at a few of the embarrassing moments. It started to get late when Robert got up and said 'thank you' for the evening. He then looked to Serena and gave a grin, "Now stay out of trouble". Serena glares at him and grins back, "Drive safe bud". Robert bows his head and exits out the door for the night.**

**Belle and Carter started cleaning up after dinner, as Jen picked up the board game singing a little song she learned in high school. Serena took Alu out for a few minutes and looked to the sky. This night was clear and a soft cool wind blew through the trees near the lake. The moon was full and bright and shinned across the lake as Alu lifted her head and howled moments before continuing back to Serena. The sight was beautiful but Serena had to head back inside. She calls Alu back and walks inside to help finish with the cleaning. Jen was finishing up the living room and Belle sits on the couch when Serena walks in, "Anything I can help with?" Belle and Jen both shake their heads smiling. Serena hugged her sisters before going upstairs for the night, Alu close behind follows her and lies down by the bed. Serena sits down on her bed for a few minutes and lets her mind relax, breathing slowly before opening her locket to glance t the picture of her loving adoptive parents. Serena runs one finger down the left side of the locket as her mind finishes the memory that played in her head.**

_Allison raised her hand to pick up the pot on the stove, a loud bang is heard of something hitting the front door with great force. Serena whines softly and gets down from the chair as her mother walks over quickly reaching over the microwave for the 93R Beretta. Allison take Serena's hand and heads into the living room carefully, "Sweetie I want you to stay hidden ok?" Her hand tightens around Serena's to ensure she was safe. Allison leads Serena against the wall alongside the staircase where a small door leading to a storage space under the steps, "Stay in here quietly and do not come out until your father or I say its safe". Allison kisses Serena's Forehead then hushes her into the space and closes the door. Allison carefully makes her way closer to the front door as the front door is forced off the hinges and a man in leather clothing walks into the house. He had a weird looking blade in his hand. Allison raises her gun to aim at the man, "Get out! You're trespassing". The man grins evilly as he turns to Allison, "Hello again Mrs. White". _

_A cold shiver runs down Allison's spine as she fires one warning round at the man's feet, "I said leave". The man is not fazed and steps closer. Allison backed up slightly as she aimed at the man's neck and chest firing round after round this time to put him down. One shot grazes the right side of his neck and it bleeds. He dodges the rest or the shots until he hears a click of her gun and his grin gets bigger showing sharp K-9 like fangs. His head tilts to the side some his eyes look Allison over, "Seems to me you're out of ammo". Allison's body shakes mildly as she backs up, the man chuckles holding his blade in front of him, "My turn". He then rushes forward thrusting the blade towards Allison's waist. She dodges the blade barely receiving a deep gash in her right side and feels severe pain. The man turns to Allison clutching his hand around her throat and slamming her into the wall, "You have something I want". Allison chokes gripping the man's wrist his grip tightening, "No idea what you're talking about". Her eyes stared back into his moon shaded eyes as she was thrown to the floor._

_The man places one foot on Allison's back and presses down until he hears Allison scream from her shoulder blade being crushed, "Where is the girl?" His voice becomes rougher. After his foot come off her back Allison forces herself to her feet and stumbles into the wall, glaring at him her voice becomes strict, "Somewhere away from you". The man takes a step up to Allison and grabs her throat again hard. His voice hisses hard and aggressively, "We will find her just you wait". Allison swings one hard fist into the man's neck hitting the gun wound, "Over my dead body!" He snarls spinning the blade into a forward position then thrusts it into Allison's heart and grins. His voice low and close to her ear, "So be it Mrs. White". Allison glares at the man but he is not fazed. He then tosses her aside and she lands on the wooden table in front of the couch breaking it. The man watches Allison bleed as he walks over and kneels down over her dying body; his sight was on the unique golden bracelet and takes it off her wrist. Examining it, he grins and places it on his own. Serena stays quiet but whines softly trying not to cry, she wanted to help her mother but she knew he was to strong. The man hears the whine and looks over to the door. Serena sees his face clearly in the dime light. As he begins walking towards her hiding place flashing lights are seen outside and the man growls before bolting out the back getting away. Serena recognized that man from somewhere..._

**Serena snaps from the memory and bolts for the hallway yelling, "BELLE!"  
Her voice is half shaken as she runs into the banister looking down to the living room. Belle jumps over the back of the couch, running into the railing at the bottom of the steps about to run up, "Serena what's wrong?" Jen bolts out of her room and comes up beside Serena, hugging her tightly. They both see Serena's eyes fill with tears, something was wrong. Carter came out of the kitchen and looked right up at Serena panting, "Serena are you ok?" His eyes did the same as Belle's as they searched for any injury. Serena's voice was shaky as her eyes glanced at Jen then to Belle, "I know who killed mom?"**


	9. Early Notice

( ^^ Hey guys hope your enjoying the story lol, heres the next chapter)

_**Chapter 9: Early Notice**_

**Belle and Serena had been up that morning since six sitting on the couch talking about Serena's memory. Carter wakes up from a restless sleep and stumbles through the hall and down the stairs to the foyer. Carter groans walking into the living room and sits down beside Belle and listens to Serena in detail. Serena was looking at Belle and explaining the last details as she grabbed her own wrist, "One thing that bothers me is that he stole mom's bracelet". Belle nods once to Serena, "But are you sure it's the same guy?" Serena's eyes met Belle's with a firm expression meaning she was positive, "A man like that no one could forget". Belle looks down thinking for a few moments then her eyes get wide remembering one detail from the crime scene downtown, "He was still wearing it". Serena and Carter look at Belle as she stands up, "The man you shot, he had it on his wrist". Serena shakes her head, "We need to get back to the station and look up some files on this". Carter was thinking about the situation, his hand scratching his neck and looks to Belle, "You have a picture of the bracelet by any chance babe?" Belle nods gently and exits the room. A few moments later she comes back with a picture of their mother. Allison's right hand was under her chin as she looked at the camera, the bracelet was perfectly visible. **

**Carter examines the bracelet in the picture for a good five minutes before looking between Serena and Belle. "I've seen this somewhere, just don't know where", Carter's voice was rough, his eyes go back to the picture and his mind begins racing trying to remember. Belle motions to Serena, "Let's grab Jen from the kitchen and go to work. I think we better get started". Jen hears Belle and meets them in the foyer ready to go. Carter stands up and follows the girls out the door. Serena looks down to Alu as they walk out to the cruiser and Carter waves to them from his bike, "Be safe you three". The girl's wave back and load up into the cruiser as Carter starts up his bike. They pull out and drive their respective ways heading to work that morning. **

**Belle parks the cruiser in front of the station and turns off the engine. She collects her gear watching her sisters exit the vehicle. Serena was the first one out as she leads Alu by her leash into the building as Jen steps out of the car to follow. Belle finally steps out too then locks the cruiser before following her sisters into the station. They walk past the front desk and into the evidence lab. The police station had a large lab that covered a good hundred feet of the building and it was closed off from the main lobby. This room had three computers that were to the far right near the door. The main evidence rack was in the back near a test station. Belle grabs a recorder as she sat down at the table. Serena followed sitting across from Belle and gave a detailed audio witness interview of the incident. Jen sat near the computers waiting for about an hour for her sisters to finish up, petting Alu who was sitting beside the computer desk quietly. Serena stands from the desk after giving the full report and walks over to the computer and sits beside Jen. Serena logs into the police database to look for murders pertaining to twelve years ago. Belle walks over to the evidence shelves and grabs the files from murders cases in the last three months. **

**Jen watches Serena speed through cases that did not match criteria, when Chief Baker walks into the lab and looks from Belle to Serena, "What are you two doing?" Belle acted as though she didn't hear the chief and continued looking at files from Officer Barns murder case a week ago. Chief Baker turns to Serena and growls, "You know you didn't ask for confirmation to use the evidence lab?" Serena leans back from her work and looks back at Baker, "We have a strong lead on a few murder cases sir". Serena's head is tilted slightly trying to make a point. Baker's eyes cut through Serena trying to make her cringe, "You know I could put you on probation Miss White?" her expression matches Baker's as she stands up, "Look Chris I mean no disrespect, but the man who is responsible for Officers Barn's death"; Baker backs up some as Serena continues her voice very sharp " Is also the man who killed our mother". Baker looks back into Serena's eyes his voice backed off some, "How do you know?" Serena sighs leaning on the computer desk, "I recognized his face from when I was ten, when mom was killed", her expression eases. **

**Baker looks down some and sighs, "Miss White I will have to remove you..." Before he could finish, Serena cuts him off her voice low but sharpened, "If you take me off this case you lose the case". Serena sits back down facing the computer still directing at the Chief, "But would be nice if we had some coffee". The chief's eyes went wide as he turned and exited the room quickly. Belle looks over at Serena her brow raised. Baker came back with two coffees and water placing them on the table. He then walks over to Serena and places one hand on her shoulder, "Your father was one man I respected and you're turning out to be just like him". Serena's eyes turn from the screen and smiles watching Baker leave the lab again. Belle looks at Serena and her jaw drops, "Did he just compliment you?" Jen giggles with Serena and Belle smiles shaking her head. Serena looks back at the screen. Belle is sorting through five report files when Serena pulls up the murder cases from the year Allison was killed, "There are eight murder cases that match moms". Belle walks over and leans on the desk watching the screen as Serena scrolls through each case individually. **

**Belle was working on DNA matches when her cell phone goes off around ten o'clock am. She flips the phone open and places it to her ear, "Hello". Carter had called Belle to check on everything, "How's the search coming along?" Carter leans against a wall of the facility building listening. Belle explained that she could not give details to the public and Carter pouts playfully, "OK fine I'll wait". Carter chuckles as he starts walking towards the time clock, "OK babe I'll talk to you later?" Belle giggles softly as Carter clocks in, "I love you babe be safe". Carter's eye catches Armando sneaking around as he closes his cell. Armando notices Carter walking over and rushes down the hallway. Carter quickly follows but when he reaches the hallway, Armando was nowhere to be seen. Carter looks around irritated then turns back to the main work area. **

**Carter slips back to the main lab to start examining the samples of blood. Robert was at his desk and curiously watches as Carter disappears behind the door, he looks over and notices Armando slithering through the door to Mr. Didier's office. Carter sets up his work station in the lab and sets the samples beside the microscope. He was still stumped on the reason for the discoloration. Carter did notice one thing about the sample, it would take more time for poisons to destroy cells and the cells acted differently than normal humans cells in the healing process. Oddly the sample stayed in its liquid form, but it dissipated when exposed to the elements for long periods of time. Carter stayed in that room for two hours looking the sample over and testing the other sample against it. **

**Robert was curious about what was taking Carter so long in the lab. He finally stood up and walked to the lab door. Armando grinned and snuck up close behind watching Robert from a safe distance and went back to Mr. Didier's office for a few minutes. Robert quietly slipped into the lab area and walks up behind Carter, "What the hell are you working on?" Carter's hand slid across a heated glass cutting it deeply as he turned around, "Nothing important". Carter clutches his hand tight as Robert walked up and examined the table. Robert's hand rests near the microscope and looks over at Carter, "You spend two hours in here over nothing?" Carter's hand accidently knocks over the sample from Serena onto the table and his hand lands in it, as he looks down he raises his hand growling, "Great that samples ruined". Robert shakes his head and rolls his eyes irritated, "Whatever, just be careful Mr. Didier does not see that". Robert points back to the door before turning and walking out of the lab. **

**Carter looks at his hand and grabs a wash cloth, "Lucky Serena's clean". He stops and notices the gash on his hand was healed, leaving a barely noticeable scar. Carter fairly surprised, was looking from the sample to his hand and back several times, then cleans up the work space and leaving the lab. Robert watched from his desk across from Carter's carefully as Mr. Didier and the janitor were conversing and watching Carter sitting at his desk. Carter pulls out his cell phone and calls Belle, placing the phone to his ear and staying well hidden in his desk area. Belle picked up still at the office, "Babe I know you're working on something important but can you meet at your house?" His voice was shaky but controlled, "I need you home in an hour". Belle was taken by surprise but knew something was wrong, "Baby what's going on?" She was watching her sisters and speaking softly, "You found something?" Carter was looking around the corner at Mr. Didier's office and sees two men walk in. They look like they been through hell and both wearing dark shades; both partially covered in blood. Carter's mouth drops open slightly and his eyes widen when he notices the man with blood down the shoulder of his jacket has familiar golden bracelet. Carter spins back around his voice whispering and speaks into his phone, "Babe I'll explain when I see you OK, love you". **

**Carter closes his cell phone and stands placing it in his right pocket. As Carter stood Mr. Didier walked up behind him with a grin. Carter quickly turns around after seeing Mr. Didier's reflection on his computer screen, "Sir?" Mr. Didier gives a dark grin leaning forward slightly, "Leaving early are we?" Carter gets a lump in his throat when he notices the other two men begin to walk over, "I have to deal with something important that has come to my attention Sir". Carter backs up into his desk watching Mr. Didier and the two men carefully. Mr. Didier chuckles his eyes piercing through his shades as he steps forward towards Carter, "Something tells me it has to do with your 'experiments' from the last few days". Carter's eyes widen watching his boss before noticing Armando snickering behind Didier and Carter growls under his breath, "That rat". Carter's gaze went from Armando back to Mr. Didier, "It is nothing to be concerned sir". Carter was starting to get that cold chill as Mr. Didier stepped closer chuckling, something didn't set right. **

**Damian D. Didier removed his shades reveling yellowish moon shaded eyes with cat like pupils, "You're lying". Damian's voice was almost a hiss as he speaks. Damian grins evilly showing his K-9 like teeth and reaches forward to grab Carter by his collar. Carter quickly jumps back to avoid any physical contact Damian and rolls over his desk onto the other side onto the floor as fist is thrown and collides with Damian's mid chest forcing him back into the two men. Robert stands near Carter's desk looking down at Mr. Didier with a sly grin on his face, "No touching it's in the rules". Carter stumbles back to his feet still in shock looking at Damian. Carter's look shifts over to Robert, "What the hell is going on?" Robert does not take his eyes off the three men as he answers Carter, "How about Q&A when we're not about to die?" Damian stands eying Robert almost growling. The two men start to go after Robert and Damian raises his hand, "No he's mine and you two take care of the human". Carter raises a brow as the two men approach him grinning and one lunges at him. Carter drops down sweeping the man's feet from under him and he watches the man fall forward. He then forces the heel of his hand into the man's jaw with some force making his head snap back knocking him out. Carter feels his arm twitching and winces shaking his hand, looking from the man on the floor to the one still coming towards him, "Damn how thick headed are you guys?" **

**Damian went for Robert and forced him into the back wall close to the main office pinning him by his shoulder. Robert placed his hands on Damian's shoulders and pulled him forward, slamming his forehead into Damian's to knock him back painfully. Carter was thrown by his opponent into the wall close to Robert as Damian stumbles back rubbing his head and glares back at Robert. Carter got to his feet and looked over as Robert drew his magnum. The building cleared out quickly as the fight went on and three more man appeared from the back room, one of them being the security guard who had a grin on his face. Robert aims his gun towards Damian and started firing rounds, the security guard and Damian both chuckle, "That gun won't help you" Damian moved quickly to dodge the shots then backed away grinning. Robert fires the last round in the magnum and hears a click. Robert gives a slight glare at Damian and lowers the weapon then takes one step back. Damian rears his head back laughing, "Looks like you're out of ideas". **

**Carter who is twenty feet away picks up an office chair and swung it across his opponents head and knocks the man back. Robert backed up a few feet thinking of his next move. Robert then looks at the gun in his hand and grabs the gun by the barrel, he throws it hard aiming at Damian and the handle hits him between eyes. Damian lets out a furious growl as he covers his face. The sudden action only pissed Damian off and he snarls at Robert, blood running down his face from where the pistol made contact. Robert grins watching wiping blood from his own lip but notices from behind Damian the security guard was shaking as if in pain as his skin starts to change to a coal black. Dark red marks begin to appear down his chest and arms. Carter eyes grow wide watching this man he seen every day change into a demon like figure, the others changed as well standing around Damian, their skin different colors but same demonic appearance. Robert gives a rough snarl as he watches them change and motions Carter to back off. Damian chuckles his voice now demented and rushes at Robert again and forces his elbow into Robert's rib cage knocking Robert to the ground. Damian kneels down quickly and grabs Roberts throat chuckling, "You work for me, and as long as you are, you do as I tell you". Robert growled glaring up at Damian and glanced over to the three guards who were standing in front of Damian's office window. Robert grins slyly and able to slip his foot to Damian's gut, "Well then consider this our two week notice". Robert pushes Damian off sending him into the three guards; the four go through the office window and the glass shatters. **

**Carter who was still dealing with the man with the bracelet was starting to feel fatigued but never took his eyes off him. Robert rushes up from behind and rams his fist into the base of the man's skull forcing him down, then looks at Carter, "Let's get out of here before more show up". Carter looks at the man as he lays on the floor unconscious. Carter quickly kneels down and takes off the bracelet from the killer's wrist. He holds the golden band in his hand tightly and stands running after Robert to the parking lot. Carter runs past Robert's vehicle and walks over to his bike now damaged and knocked over on its side, as he gets closer he notices the engine was removed. Robert noticing the problem quickly waves Carter over, "Get in we need to get out of here". Carter collects his bag from the bike and quickly gets into the mustang. Robert climbs in afterwards and tears out quickly. When they came to the gate Robert just plows through it and races down the road, getting them a safe distance from the facility. **

**The mustang races quickly down the road as Carter looks over to Robert, "Any chance of you explaining what the fuck happened back there?" Carter still sounded a bit shook up from the fight. Robert turns right onto a dirt road in some brush as he explained, "In short part of a war and Damian was a moon". Carter gave a confused expression, "A Moon?" Robert chuckles at the response, "You never heard of the four clans as a child?" His eyes remained on the road. Carter looks at Robert now completely lost with his brow raised, "Not to sound ignorant, but never heard of them". Carter then looks around not recognizing their surroundings, "And where are we going?" Robert gives a grin and points forward, his right hand on top of the steering wheel, "I need to stop at my place and pick up a few things before we go anywhere". Carter nods understanding but the war concept bothered him, "You mentioned a war. What do you mean?" Robert's eyes go from one side mirror to another scanning the area, then forward once again, "It's a war between the four clans of legend Stars, Janes, Rogers and Moons which you just seen". Carter leans back thinking then looks at Robert weirdly, "So in the fight why did you throw your gun at Damian?" Robert raises a brow still looking forward, "I ran out of ammo. What other choice did I have?" **

**After fifteen minutes they finally pull up to a house surrounded by tall trees in a large clearing. The house itself didn't look to bad and well kept against the brush that surrounded it. Carter examines the property with all the plants growing up till the wooden fence that encircled the home. Robert steps out leaving engine running and walks towards the front door, "I'll be right out just don't do anything stupid". Carter steps out of the passenger side door and looks around. Carter looks to the far left side of the house and notices a fire pit beside a wielding block, the hammer was leaning against the block which looked like it had not been used in months. Ten minutes passed and Robert came back outside carrying two large bags. Carter watched as Robert opens the trunk and places the bags inside and closes the trunk again. Robert looks over placing his thumb and forefinger to his lips and gives a loud ear piercing whistle. Carter covers his left ear with his hand and looks over seeing a dog run up beside Robert. The dogs name was Max, a large dark brown male German Sheppard with odd tan tribal markings on its forehead and shoulders. Max was Robert's partner and best friend for years and did not treat each other like master and K-9. **

**Carter's eyes examine Max as the dog loads up into the passenger seat and sits down. Carter is dumbfounded and looks at Robert, "Your dogs riding up front?" Robert gives a half hearted chuckle as he looks back at Carter, "It is his seat anyways. Now come over here and scoot in back so we can get going". Carter looks at the dog again for a moment then walks around the front of the car to the driver's side. Robert pushes the driver seat up and Carter slides into the back. Robert pushes the seat back again and gets into the vehicle and places into reverse, then drive heading back down to the main road, "So to your girlfriends?" Carter leans forward and nods, "Yeah". As they reached the main road, Robert hit speeds exceeding into the hundreds. Robert looks in the rear view at Carter, "Why would you say Damian was so interested in that sample you were working on?" His voice was laced with curiosity and suspicion as Carter looked out the small window in back. Carter glances back up to Robert through the rear view, "The sample was actually blood". Roberts eyes widen slightly but keep focused on the road, "Blood huh?" Carter looks down trying to think as he spoke, "But I don't have any idea, I was only an employee". Roberts eyes show somewhat how concerned he was, "I think there is more to this than we're both seeing Carter".**


	10. Damage Report

( HEY! Hope you guys liked the story so far ^^, heres the next one)

_**Chapter 10: Damage Report**_

**Thirty minutes away Chris Decker was walking up to the girl's apartment. He saw their car pull into the complex and jogged up to greet Jen. The cruiser parks in its usual spot and the engine shuts off. As Chris walks up and waits patiently near the front of the car, he examines the vehicle. Serena and Jen were the first ones out followed by Alu. Jen smiles big noticing Chris and walks up to him. Chris wraps Jen in a hug and holds her close, a smile appearing on his face. Belle exited the cruiser looking around before walking up to Serena who was on the front right side of the car. Serena leans against the car looking to Belle "Were you able to reach Carter?" Belle crosses her arms and leans against the car as well "My calls go straight to voicemail". Jen looks to her sisters and smiles, "Chris and I will be inside, Is that ok?" Belle looks back to Jen and nods smiling. Jen and Chris then walk back to the apartment and disappear behind the door as Serena grins thinking of plenty of ways to embarrass the two later. The roar of an engine is heard as a grey mustang pulls into the complex skidding to a stop near Belle's cruiser. Belle and Serena step back slightly being startled by the vehicle and Serena places one hand on the pistol at her side.**

**Robert places the car in park before stepping out and letting Carter out from the back seat. Carter had a slight limp as he walked to the front of the mustang and Belle ran up to check him over, "Oh my god, baby what happened?" Carter wraps his arms around Belle and looks down to her with worried eyes, "I'll explain inside the apartment as you guys pack, we all need to get out of here". Belle now felt her heart begin to race hearing Carter's words, as Serena turns her gaze to Carter and tilts her head walking up behind Belle, "Pack?" Carter looks from Belle to Serena, "Just trust me". His right hand is placed on her shoulder, "I need you three to pack and I need to go back to my place to pack too". Belle's eyes watch Carter with much trust before she looks at Robert, "Do you think you can guard here while Carter and I get his stuff packed?" Robert and Carter look to Belle with surprised expressions. Belle raises a brow and places her hand on her hip irritated, "Can you protect my sisters while we are gone? We should be back in forty minutes". Robert looks at Belle with a very confused look, Belle only raised a brow looking at him and Robert then nods, "I can do that". Serena looks over at Robert before she turns to the apartment and walks inside closing the door behind her. Serena walks up to Jen who was on the steps with Chris, "Get your bags packed Jen we might be going to aunt Cassidy's. I'll explain in the car". Jen stood up and ran to her room followed by Chris no questions asked. Robert followed soon after Belle and Carter left in Belle's cruiser. Max was walking beside him when they entered the apartment.**

**Robert walks into the foyer and looks around the apartment, examining every possible exit and entry before stepping towards the steps leading to the second floor seeing Serena walk into her room. Serena pulled out a large blue luggage bag and placed it on the foot of her bed as Alu sat down beside the vanity set. Serena then pulls out a military green duffle bag from the closet that had her father's initials on the side and placed it beside the first bag on the bed. Jen was also packing her luggage in her room at this time and Chris sat down on a chair watching her with tender eyes, Chris then stood up standing behind Jen and kisses her cheek, "You need me to help you with anything?" Jen smiles to Chris and shakes her head. "No I have everything covered", she kisses his cheek, "You go downstairs and wait ok?" Chris smiles and bows his head after kissing Jen softly, then he steps out the bedroom door and walks downstairs where Robert was watching the front yard through the windows. Chris walked into the kitchen not noticing Robert yet, and opened the fridge door and grabbing a bottle of water. **

**Robert looked over noticing Chris immediately after walking back into the foyer. Chris looked back glaring taking an automatic disliking to Robert. Robert gives a firm growl under his breath as Max's hair stands on end seeing Chris. Noticing the dog Chris slowly places his right hand behind his back and chants few words under his breath, a spark of fire forms an orb in the palm of his hand as he holds the water in his left. Robert's muscles tense and his eyes examine the room and the young man before him, something about this man bothered Robert he just didn't know what. Chris's eyes locked on Robert cautiously before her quickly dodged to the side throwing the fireball at Robert, the orb flies passed Roberts shoulder singing his shirt as the dodged behind the wall in the living room. Robert looks over where the fireball hit and sees a hole through the flat screen, "You're paying for that". Chris clenches his fist crouched down near the stairway. Chris pours water from the bottle into his hand and the water solidifies into a six ice knives, "Doesn't bother me". Robert looks down at Max who is still growling, "I think we was trying to hit me with that". Robert hears something go through the wall and looks over near his shoulder where an ice knife is protruding out of the wall, "Missed". **

**Chris's expression stays neutral, holding the second knife close to his opposite shoulder ready to throw it. Max rushes around the wall and lunges at Chris as a distraction, Robert follows keeping his eyes locked on Chris's movements. Chris dodges and jumps onto the banister of the bottom of the staircase using the height to his advantage he throws two knives at Robert when he flips over Max at the same time, keeping a close eye on both opponents. Robert feels one blade scratch his right arm making a decent sized cut through his shirt, the second pierces into the front of his right thigh making him winces slightly before ramming Chris into the wall. Max growls furiously as Robert grabs Chris by the arm and holds him up, using his right arm Robert throws Chris into the living room. Chris hits the side table near the couch and everything goes flying as the table breaks under the force. Chris notices Robert walking towards him and winces again chanting under his breath. Robert is sent back by a gust of wind Chris conjured up quickly in defense, the wind also completely trashes the living room. **

**Chris watches as Robert fly's across the foyer into the kitchen. Robert is sent slamming into the dining table then into the back wall hard. A loud crack is heard as the wall splits some from the collision. Chris chuckles as he stumbles back to his feet and walks into the foyer watching Robert get back as well, growling. Max lunges at Chris again and tries biting down on his forearm with the ability to break bone, but Chris turns quickly and swings a hard right high kick to the animals chest, sending Max into the laundry room, then closes the door with a gust of wind locking Max in there. Robert took the moment to grab a broom by the handle and rushes up to Chris swinging the broom like a staff, Chris is pinned against the wall beside the indention where Robert rammed into him. Chris give a weak grin and places his left hand on the broom stick, the broom begins burning and flakes away till all that's left is the bit left in Roberts hand. Robert drags Chris standing near the front door and clenches his hand around the piece of wood, then swings his fist into Chris's stomach sending him into the living room again. This time into the T.V. stand forcing the T.V. to land on Chris. **

**Serena hears the commotion downstairs and sees Alu run to the door of the room growling, "What the hell?" She hears another crash of the T.V. stand and runs out into the hallway. Running down the stairs Serena looks around and her eyes grow wide, "Oh, Belle is going to be pissed". Alu runs to the laundry room and lies down at the door. Serena sees Robert walking into the living room and pulls him back by his arm, "What the hell happened?" Chris stumbles to his feet about to go at Robert again when he sees Serena standing there with Robert. Robert looks down at Serena as she glares from one to the other, standing between them "Well? One of you better start talking". Robert and Chris look's at one another a moment then back to Serena, they both yell in unison, "He tried to kill me". They glare at one another again "I did not you did". Serena pinches her nose shaking her head and looks down, "Robert you were left here to make sure we are safe". She looks at Robert with a sharp expression, "Instead I'm here babysitting you two". Robert glares back and steps up to her, "Look I didn't start the fight". Serena does not flinch or back away saying in a soft but angry tone, "I don't care who started it, but Belle is going to flip when she gets back". Robert was about to say something when they hear two cars pull up. Serena looks between Robert and Chris again still angry recognizing Belle's engine.**

**Belle and Carter soon walk into the apartment and Belle looks around as her mouth drops open, "What happened to the apartment?" Her eyes look over at Serena who is still standing near the staircase. Serena raises her hands as if in surrender, "I swear sis, it wasn't me... This time". Belle looks to Chris who now walked into the foyer. Jen comes downstairs and stands beside Chris. Belle glares at Robert and Chris when Carter lets Shep into the apartment. Shep sits beside Carter quietly and listens. Robert and Chris look back at Belle then point at one another, saying in unison again, "He started it". They then looked back at one other again as though they would kill with a glare. Belle's eyes grow wide and she turns around to exit back outside, "Whatever". Carter follows Belle outside to calm her down, "Babe?" Belle turns around frustrated as Carter walks up, "Yes?" Carter smiles and looks down at her, "I think we better just get out of here, worry about what happened later". Belle breaths in deeply and lets it go as her arms cross, "I guess, but I was hoping to get my security deposit back". Carter laughs and holds Belle close rubbing her back, "Is that all that has you upset?" Belle laughs softly and nudges him off, "I'm fine, just didn't expect that". The two smile at one another before returning back inside.**

**Serena was back upstairs with Jen grabbing their bags when Robert lets Max out of the laundry room, Chris just sat on the floor near the kitchen door which now laid on the floor in the kitchen. Belle and Carter walks back in and wait at the door for Serena and Jen. Alu, Shep and Max all started greeting each other ears perked forward with waging tails. Jen ran downstairs as Chris stood to take her bags, "Let me carry those for you, babe". Jen keeps the small bag in her hand as Chris takes the other bags and places them in the car. Serena came down with Belle's bags first that she quickly put together and handed them to Carter, then walked back up grabbing her own bags carrying the blue one in her hand and the green one on her shoulder. Robert offered to take them but Serena refused his help respectfully and walked out with the others. Belle walks over to the security pad on the right side of the front door and motions Robert out before she armed it, Robert walks out and Belle quickly follows closing the door behind her then locking it. Carter was waiting by the car for Belle and watches Chris with Jen as they loaded up in Jen's mustang; Alu waiting patiently in the back of her car. Robert leaned against his car watching as Serena walked over, he raises a brow and looks over at Belle, "Who is she riding with?" His voice sounded calm but confused. Belle opens her car door after Carter got into the driver's seat and looks to Robert, "She's riding with you, since we have Shep". Belle loads into her car leaving Robert with his mouth propped open. **

**Serena looked at Robert her head tilted, "Let me guess, rather ride alone?" Robert snaps out of it and looks back at Serena with his brow raised. Robert leaned into his car and popped the trunk for Serena when she walked around back of his car. Robert still unsure of this fact of having Serena ride with him walked behind his car near Serena and placed her bags into the trunk. Robert closes the trunk as Serena walks to the passenger side door opening it, Max jumped into the front seat and Serena curiously watches the dog with a smile. Robert walks up behind Serena and motions to the back seat giving a nervous smile, "Did you want the front or back?" Serena not saying a word walks to the driver's side moving the seat forward and crawls into the back seat. Robert slightly surprised by Serena's disposition follows and checks if she's clear before pushing the seat back. He looks at Max then gets into the driver's seat waiting for the others to pull out. Carter pulls out first followed by Jen and last Robert. Robert looks back at Serena with a soft smile, seeing her blue eyes looking out the side windows as the group begins their eight hour drive to Aunt Cassidy's in Texas.**

**Carter kept the car just over the speed limit fifty minutes into the long drive. Belle was on the phone with Baker, explaining that the girls will not be coming into work for a while due to security reasons. Chief Baker on the other end was not happy but understood before hanging up on the phone call. Carter looks over at her with loving eyes and places one hand on hers, "I know your worried babe". Belle's eyes rise to watch the side mirror which views both cars behind then clearly, "I just want to protect my family, all I have left". Carter's voice lowers understanding the feeling, "And we will be here till the end". His hand tightens around Belle's comforting her. Belle looks down at their hands smiling feeling the truth in his words. The weight in her chest seemed to lift but not completely. Belle's eyes switch back to looking out the window with a calm expression. They remained in silence for two hours. Carter needed a silence breaker after listening to the radio. He looked over to Belle and touches her arm, "Babe you told me Serena was adopted. When did you two become so close?" Belle looked back to Carter whose eyes were back on the road, "Ever since Mom and Dad brought her home, well ok maybe a few days after they brought her home".**

**Belle remembered those years so clearly and began telling Carter, as if they were words in a storybook. **

_Belle was only eight years old, a single child with her aunt alone at the house while her parents went away to California. The front door opens as John White walks into the house calling for Belle as he spoke to his sister. Belle quickly stood and ran to her father who had been away for four days. Belle comes into sight and John kneels down to pick her up a smile is spread across his face. He spins her in the air, "How is my little Princess?" Belle giggles and hugs her father tightly, "I'm ok. I missed you and Mommy". Belle's voice was quiet as she spoke into her father's ear. John laughs softly hearing the reply and places Belle back on her feet, kneeling down in front of her, "Mommy and I brought you something from California". Belle's eyes got big as she noticed her mother come in. Allison smiles down at Belle happily as she shut the door behind her. Belle smiles and runs to her mother. Belle stops short when she notices someone small standing behind Allison._

_A small blonde girl with blue eyes was holding Allison's hand and hiding slightly behind her. Belle looked at the girl curiously as she walked up slowly examining her over. Belle looks from the little girl to her mother with curious eyes, "Where's the present?" Allison smiled back down to Belle bringing the young girl forward, "Belle sweetie this is Serena your little sister". Belle looks back at Serena wide eyed then looks at her father, "That's not a present, that's a person". John stands and walks over to Belle, placing his right hand on her shoulder, "Serena is the reason your mom and I went away for a few days baby girl". Belle looked back at Serena for a moment tilting her head to the side, she switches overlooking between her parents, "Take it back". John looked up at Allison giving a slightly questioning look. Allison lets go of Serena's hand and kneels down beside Belle, "Sweetie we can't do that". Belle was almost in tears looking up at her mother, "Why not?" Allison takes Belle's chin gently looking into her daughter's eyes, "It would not be very kind to send her back now. Give her some time". Belle shakes her head not really liking this situation, as she whines, "She is not like me, and she will be a big baby". _

_Serena was listening for a little bit her hands held behind her back. She then noticed a G.I. Joe doll on the floor in the living room and walked away from Allison. Serena sat down quietly picking up the doll and examines it over curiously. She was not used to having toys like that at the orphanage they just didn't have toys. Aunt Cassidy a young woman with brown eyes, caramel hair and strong moderate build sits down on the couch watching Serena softly. She was very close to her brother John and his young family. Belle looked over noticing Serena with the doll. She walked over and watched her for a minute. Serena looks up at Belle and stands up handing the doll back. Serena was still very nervous but smiles, "My names Serena, what's yours?" Belle looks at Serena curiously then at the doll and back again, "You don't like barney do you?" Serena gives a slight face of disgust and shakes her head, "That shows for babies". Belle turns around looking at her parents and tilts her head sighing, "I guess I'll put up with her". She turns back to Serena and asks, "I have some water guns in my room. Do you want to go outside and play?" Serena nods and follows Belle upstairs to get the water pistols as John looks at his wife, "That went better than expected". Allison looks up the staircase at Serena and Belle as they disappeared into the play room._

**Carter laughs and looks at Belle when she finished, "You seriously told them to take her back?" Belle gives a fake smile, "I was eight and an only child, don't judge". Carter chuckles as he watches the road, "So you two were pretty close from the get go?" His expression seemed not surprised. Belle looks down at her hands that lay on her lap and nodded, "Yeah never thought I would find a best friend". She looks at the side mirror to the grey mustang, "I guess my best friend found me". Carter looked over at Belle and back to the road, "So what did Serena mean at the apartment when she said 'this time'?" Belle looks over at Carter and sits forward putting her hands together, "You want me to start my date or alphabetically?" Carter's eyes get wide and he shakes his head, "Do I wanna know?" Belle looks back at him and raises a brow, "It's Serena we're talking about". Carter thinks about it a second and nods, "Your right I don't wanna know". Belle giggles and covers her mouth with her hand. She notices the look on Carter's face and begins laughing at his comment. Carter looks in the rear view seeing Shep sleeping in the back. He raises the mirror a bit and can barely see Chris talking with Jen in the car behind them.**

**Robert was silent as he drove on into the night, keeping right behind the other two vehicles. It was getting really dark and they been driving for hours when Max begins whining softly. Robert looks over at him and Max is looking into the back seat. Robert follows Max's gaze and sees Serena sleeping in the back seat. She was curled up in the seat and dozed off a while ago. Max leaned slightly into the back his tail wagging as he whimpers. Robert looks back at Serena a second and smiles, "Max, grab the blanket from under the seat". Max did as told and moved under console and grabbed the blanket Robert had stored under the passenger seat. Robert motioned to Max and helped open the blanket. Max then crawls carefully into the back seat not waking up Serena and covers her up. Max crawls up to the front again and remained watching Serena as she slept. Robert's expression was softer as he drove now. Max gently nudges Robert's arm and looks back at Serena. Robert looks at Max, "What is it Max?" Max's head nuzzles into Serena's hand and looks back at Robert, "I know she's pretty Max, but remember what happened last time". His expression saddens as he looks forward again, "Besides don't think she would like someone like me".**


	11. Relocated

( Heyllo lol, ok I am still open to suggestion and comments. Hope you enjoy ^^)

_**Chapter 11: Relocated **_

**Early around three o'clock in the morning the three vehicles pull up to a storage area near the border of Texas. Carter and Belle park the cruiser near unit 18 and step out. Belle, with a flashlight in hand, walks up to the door taking out her storage key and unlocks the door. Carter stayed back waiting as the others pull up behind them and watches Belle just in case. Carter walks up beside Belle and pulls the door of the big unit open. Robert pulled up behind Belle's cruiser and checks Serena, careful not to wake her. His eyes gaze back to shining the light on a dark blue tarp covered in dust from the time it spent sitting. She places one hand grabbing the tarp and pulls it to the side. She uncovers the body of a metallic red 67'Camaro with racing stripes. Carter's jaw drops slightly and looks back at Belle with a very confused look on his face, "And you never told me about this, WHY?!" Belle giggles softly and smirks as she pulls out her car keys with a gold keychain, "You never asked love". She unlocks the car and pops the hood so to reconnect the battery and check the fluids before starting the Camaro up. Chris steps out of Jen's car and Robert did the same. The guys push the Camaro past the cruiser and switched them out. Belle watches the guys places the cruiser in the Camaro's spot before walking to Roberts car and knocking on the window. Serena woke up slowly and climbed out of the car with Belle's help, "What's up?" Belle smiles and motions to the two other tarps in the unit one large and other was small, "Might as well switch out all the cars just in case".**

**Serena looks back at Robert's car and tilts her head then back at her sister, "I suppose your right". Robert watched Serena curiously as she walked passed him and yanked the big tarp off a 1973 stone white Mustang with gold racing strips. Robert's eye widened and looks from the car to Serena a grin appearing on his face. Serena turns to Robert with a gentle smile, "You like?" Robert nods slightly as Serena begins walking up to him, "Same car different color why would I not?" Serena steps up close to Robert now with smirk. She takes his hand and opens revealing his palm and takes his keys as she hands him her pair, "Good". Robert takes her gently by the arm and looks her in the eyes, "What are you doing?" He tried to be rough sounding but couldn't as she look back at him, "If what you and Carter told us is true, wouldn't they recognize your car?" Belle stands behind Serena watching Robert as he looks back at his vehicle then sighs, "You have a point, but just because it's safer". He releases Serena and looks at the white mustang then Max who has sit beside Robert, "What you think?" Max's ears leans back against his head as they looks at the car and whines. Robert nods and gives a nervous smile, "I know Max, never knew someone could turn a guy car into a chick car". Serena stopped at the small tarp and looks back at Robert, "I heard that". Robert looked back at her with a slight grin and waves her off, "I'm just stating missy". Serena places her hand on the grey tarp and shakes her head. She pulls the small tarp and tosses it aside. She looks over an older GSX- R600 model. Serena smiles wiping dust off the white and silver paint as she hums to herself. She then examines the bike over and reconnects the battery. Serena finishes up by checking all systems then pushes the bike out of the unit. Robert and Carter placed all the bags from one car trunk into the other as the girls clean inside the cars some.**

**Robert shook his head and fixed the white mustang as the others finished up. He was only behind by twenty minutes but finished just in time to switch this car with his own. Belle and Carter covered up the cruiser while Robert covered his mustang with Serena's help. Serena took a helmet out of a bike bag that was lying on the floor of the storage unit and picked it up and places it on the bike. She mounted the bike and put on her helmet. The bike starts right up the first time and Serena grins as she flips down the helmet visor, "Purring like a kitten". Jen opens her car door and takes one step out watching her sisters, "Let's get out of here. We're only about three hours from aunt Cassidy's". Carter shut the storage unit and followed Belle who was already in the Camaro and loaded up. Robert loaded up into the white Mustang. This time Jen took the lead followed by Belle, Serena, and then Robert picking up the rear. Alu watched out the back of Belle's car at Serena protectively as they headed down the road. Robert stayed at a good distance behind the bike and placed a hand on Max's head, his eyes constant on the road. Robert's mind was on Serena trying to figure out this familiar feeling about her. Why did he feel so protective towards her and why he couldn't shake the feeling like he has known her forever.**

**Meanwhile, back at the apartment complex, a few black cars parked out front and two men from each vehicle step out with a gun in hand examining the area. A black limo with blacked out windows pulls up and parks in front of the girl's apartment. One of the men was outside holding a military sniper AR15 rifle, opens the side door of the limo and Damian steps out of the back. His expression looked quite pissed with how things transpired at the department as he looked around. Armando followed out of the limo quickly but tripped on the door panel falling face first to the cement. Damian turned around and looked down at Armando with a sneer, "Get up you fucking mutt". Armando scrambled to his feet shaking and jittering, "Yes sir". Damian looked back at the porches and directs Armando, "Which one was the girl in again?" He waits as Armando scuttles forward at the doors and the two men from the department walk up behind him, "You think they might be still here?" Damian shakes his head and looks down at the one man to his right, "Francis, if I know Robert and Carter they would have booked it with their friend long before we got here". He watches Armando walk onto one porch and point.**

Four men with rifles step up to the door and knock it in forcefully. The men then stepped aside waiting for orders. Damian walked passed into the foyer and shut off the alarm by swiping his watch past it, "Looks to have been a fight". The man on Damian's left walked into the living room and kneels down near the destroyed T.V. examining the broken stand. Damian gave the signal for the men to search the place and some of them ran inside searching the apartment. Close by, Mrs. Maggie Jane a light brunette haired woman with blue eyes and lived next door, she was a kind hearted woman and old friend of Allison White's who had been watching over Serena and Belle over the last year under request of John and Allison years ago. Maggie was watching this scene unfold and ran back into her apartment quickly hoping not to be noticed, but unfortunately one of the men outside had seen her and he grinned watching her. Him and two others started over to her apartment. Maggie grabbed her phone from the counter in her home and dialed for Serena's cell phone which went straight to voicemail, "Serena I wanted to warn you honey, there are men here at the complex and they have broken into your apartment". Her voice was slightly shaken and worried as she continued, "I hope you girls are safe and sound. The man here means harm to you trust your gut girls and never stop fighting". Maggie hangs up her phone as she hears her front door forced open and the three men walk in then approach her, "Do you know the two girls next door?" The first man directs the woman to the next apartment. Maggie just glares at the men not saying a word and begins backing away. The first man grins evilly as he grabs her right arm harshly, "You should know old one, we have more ways than one of making you talk". Maggie did struggle but was dragged by two men out the door and to a black van close by screaming, "Let me go!" She was thrown into the back of the van harshly. Then the two men climbed in behind her and shut the door behind them.

**The man that was on Damian's left was looking around curiously, "If their gone, why are we searching their apartment instead of looking for them?" He followed Damian through the rooms. Damian gave a dark chuckle as he looked around the half destroyed living room, "When you're looking for someone of power Keith", he then picks up a picture frame on the floor from the broken nightstand, "You find out as much as you can about your target". Damian held the picture in his hand and runs his finger between Belle and Serena grinning. Keith's eyes widen slightly as a cold chill goes down his spine, "Understood sir". Damian grins and whistles causing his men to pull back as he walks back out into the parking lot. The men Damian had called out had lined up and were waiting for further orders, along with the men that had remained on guard outside. Keith looked over at Damian who was looking over few of the soldiers, "Sir what's our next move?" Damian looks back at Keith with a grin, "To tie up loose ends, we don't need witnesses". Keith was somewhat confused but figures it out when Damian snapped his fingers, "Just make sure it sends a message this time". All the men began breaking into apartments in the complex and shots are heard. Damian opens the limo door and climbs in followed by Armando and Francis. Keith shook his head and climbed in as well disturbed by the sight of soldiers. The limo was placed in drive and drove away from the complex.**

**Jen's car takes a hard left onto a dirt driveway in a woodland area around sunrise and the others follow after her down the way through the trees. Carter's head was jolted into the window while he was sleeping when Belle hit bump in the road, "OW! Son of a bit...!" He looks over at Belle rubbing his head, "Where we at?" Belle giggles still watching the road, "Wakey, wakey sleepy head..." She looks over at Carter with a smile, "We are almost at our aunt's house. Should be about four minutes down". Carter sits up more in his seat and looks around at their surroundings, trees everywhere and maybe a few small clearings as they drive down the dirt driveway. They finally reach an open field like clearing where they could see the large two story farm house and barn close by. The large pond was in the pasture where the horses were playing in the fence. Jen drove up to the front door where aunt Cassidy was standing with a man beside her. Jen parks her car and climbs out to be greeted happily by their aunt. Serena parks her bike beside Belle's vehicle and Robert parks some behind. Aunt Cassidy hugs them all "Hello my sweet hearts, how have you been?" Alu and Shep bolt in the direction of the pond when aunt Cassidy walks over to Carter, "Well look whose still around". She pinches his cheek and smiles, "Still following Belle around like a love struck fool?"**

**The girls laughed softly at the comment when Carter shakes the pinch off, "Love struck maybe, but I'm not a fool". Aunt Cassidy just smiles as she shakes her head and looks over noticing Robert leaning against the mustang "Now who is this young man?" Jen skipped over to Robert and took him by the arm. She then pulled Robert over to aunt Cassidy not giving him much chance to react, "This is Robert". Robert was strangely nervous and bowed his head to the older woman in respect, "Hello ma'am". Aunt Cassidy just made a weird smile and shook her head, "You can call me Cass. Ma'am just makes me feel old". Serena giggles softly and kneels down calling for Max. Max barks and trots happily to Serena and nuzzles into her as if he known her since he was a pup. Robert just stared at the sight in shock but his eyes rested on Serena and his face softened. Aunt Cassidy noticed this and looked at Serena then back at Robert, "I see Serena has finally found a cute one". Robert standing there snaps out of the trance as aunt Cassidy walks away, tilting his head now confused. Belle grins at Robert then follows after her aunt, "So where we staying Aunt Cass?" Aunt Cassidy walks around the house and points to a far area where three small cabins were slightly hidden by woodland, "You have your own places over there, all furnished but if you need anything just ask". Serena, Jen, and Belle hug their aunt again and walk back to the cars to drive them over there.**

**The group parked their vehicles near the cabins and grabbed their bags. The campsite comprised of three cabins in a triangle, a good sixty feet from one another and a fire pit in the center of the camp. The cabins where very homey on the inside as well with a small living room, kitchen, two bed rooms, and one bath room. The cabins were well hidden in the woods some way from the house, but were within running distance. Serena could see the farmhouse from the pit. Serena and Jen are about to head into the north facing cabin when Belle walks over, "I don't think that's gonna work. Jen, why don't you bunk with Chris?" Serena looks at Belle with a lost expression, "Your bunking with me sis?" Belle shakes her head, "I was thinking you bunk with Robert". Robert and Serena look at one another then back at Belle. Robert says, "I'm not bunking with her", at the same time Serena says, "I'm not bunking with him". Apparently the two needed some convincing so Belle looked over at Serena first, "There are two rooms and I don't want the wrecking ball here to duke it out with Chris. You do remember what happened back at the apartment right?" Jen stepped back to stand beside Chris when he wraps his arms around her waist gently listening, Serena stands there and crosses her arms as Belle explains, "Besides, this gives you two time to get to know each other". Serena and Robert look at each other then back at Belle shaking their heads, both saying in unison, "I don't think so". Serena and Robert look at one another again as Belle looks between them smiling, "See you're already so much alike". Serena crossed her arms and ran through the idea in her head. Serena knew Belle was right about if Chris and Robert bunked together will most likely end up in confrontation. Serena looked over at Chris and Jen watching them being all cute then looks at Robert. She looks back over at Belle and sighs, "I'll bunk with Robert, but only because a fight would make more problems". Robert looks over at Serena a bit then looks down at Max when Belle nods and walks away with Carter. Max walked up beside Serena and nuzzles her hand as Robert chuckles mouthing, 'Traitor'. **

**Alu now walked up to nuzzle into Serena's side opposite of Max and whines. Serena smiles and kneels down between the two dogs petting both their heads, "Well look at you two". Max looks at Alu and curiously tilts his head. Alu looks back doing the same thing then yips licking Max's nose and runs away. Max yips back and chased after Alu all around the camp. Serena stands up watching the dogs when Robert takes her bags, "I'll take these inside ok?" Serena looks back at him and tilts her head, "You don't have to". Robert throws his own bags on his shoulders and holds Serena's bags in his hands carefully, "I just thought I would be nice". Serena follows to the north facing cabin and holds the door open to let Robert inside. They walked through the door which went straight into the living room. All the floors were wooden and fully furnished with a black sectional couch, two nightstands, and a decorated floor rug that covered most of the floor. To their right was the kitchen which was big enough for two people to cook at the same time, the dark brown granite counter matched the oak cabinets, and stainless steel double sided fridge.**

**Robert sets his bags on the floor and sets Serena's things on the couch, "So which room do you want". He motions to the back rooms. There were three doors on the far wall which the left and right door led into the bed rooms and the center door led into the bath room. Serena motions to the far left door in the corner of the house, "I'll take the room to the left. The sun shines through the window in the morning". Robert lifts her bags again and Serena watches him, "What are you doing?" Robert looked at Serena and chuckles, "You want to take these to your room?" Serena looks back at him placing her hands on her hips, "I think I can manage Robert". He shrugs and hands the bags to Serena, "Ok just thought I'd be nice". Serena smirks at Robert and walks into her room. Robert laughed softly and shook his head after Serena disappeared into her room, "She is not like any woman I ever met". Robert walked back to the front door to grab his bags and takes them into his room then places them on the full sized bed. The bedrooms were a nice size yet simple having only a dresser and bed with a nightstand.**

**The group spent the rest of the day settling in and that night everyone sat around the fire pit. Chris was telling scary stories as Jen was cuddling into his side and wrapped around his arm. Belle and Carter sat to Chris's left on another log near the pit listening as Serena and Robert were on the opposite side. Serena had Alu lying beside her like the other dogs were with their respective owners. Chris pretends to mimic a clawed hand with his right hand and chuckles as he finishes another story, "And the lovers were never heard from again. They say you can still hear the girl's screams at midnight". Serena suddenly shrieks startling everyone and freaking out Carter who fell back off the log. Belle was now wide eyed as everyone started laughing. Belle stifled a laugh covering her mouth watching Carter, "Baby, are you ok?" Carter busts out laughing and groans climbing back up on the log, "Other than the fact I landed on a pine cone, I think I'll live". He picks up a fair sized crushed pine cone from the ground and examines it. Serena grins looking at Carter and raises her hands mimicking claws, "Carter...Carter... It's right behind you". As Serena begins laughing, Carter chucks the pine cone at her, "You're as bad as your sister". **

**Belle pretends to yawn and 'accidently' elbows Carter in the chest knocking him back off the log, "Oh babe I'm so not sorry, well time for bed". She stands up and walks back to her cabin. Carter watching her from the ground with a grin on his face, "Very funny, you only just proved my point". Belle turns around and bows gracefully, "Yes hon, I am very funny, but my sister could never be as good as moa". Serena grins playfully and stands up "But you know dear sister, I learned from the best". Belle places her hands one her hips as she glances at Jen and Serena, "You have learned from the best, but I never taught you everything". Jen giggles and pretends to hid behind Chris as he laughs. Serena laughs softly and turns away heading back with Robert to their cabin for the night. The others did the same and they say in unison, "Good Night". Once inside, Alu and Max lay in front of the fireplace as Serena lays down on the couch laughing. Robert sat down nearby and turns the T.V. to the news channel. This lasted for about an hour and Serena ended up passing out on the couch. Robert smiled looking at Max and stands up, "You think I should leave her there?" Max groans and folds his ears back as Robert walks over to Serena, "Yeah I didn't think so". **

**Robert carefully picked Serena up into his arms and carried her into her room. Alu grabbed the covers and pulled them down to the bottom as Robert laid Serena down on the bed. Robert covered her up and moved a strand of hair from her face and Alu lies down near the bed when Robert walks out to go to his own room. Max whines looking up at Robert and sits down as they get ready for bed, "What is it pal?" Robert kneeled down as Max yipped softly and tilts his head, "You know I can't Max". Max just huffs once and whines perking his ears toward Robert, "I don't have a soft spot". Robert stood looking down at his hands and thinks to himself, 'It's just something about her, something familiar'. Robert then sat down on his bed and pulled out a golden medallion on a chain from under his shirt. Roberts's eyes examine the symbol on the medallion for a few minutes, flipping it around in his hand he speaks low under his breath, "Something I'm missing, what did he mean?"**


	12. A Home Away from Home

_**( had a little mix up but I think I have it figured out now lol. Enjoy, and we swear no animals were injured badly in the making of this chapter _)**_

_**Chapter 12: A Home Away From Home **_

**Serena woke to the morning sun at eight in the morning and climbed out of bed. She opened the shades, then walked over to the dresser and leaned into it stretching her arms and legs. Alu who crawled from under the bed whines watching Serena with Icy blue eyes before exiting into the living room. Serena quickly brushed her hair and got dressed in a simple pair of jeans with a black tank top. She then followed Alu into the living room. Robert was leaning against the kitchen counter talking to Carter when Serena came in. Belle, Jen, and Chris were sitting on the couch talking as well. Serena looks around questioningly and walks over to the couch, "Morning". Everyone smiled other than Robert saying the same as Serena sat down, "So anything interesting happen?" Jen giggles and cuddles into Chris as he places one arm around her, "We were just waiting for you to get up sleepy head". Serena gives a light grin and giggles, "Someone has to be the last up you know". Belle smirks as she reaches over placing her hand on Serena's shoulder, "Well sis there always has to be a late bloomer, just glad it isn't me". Jen and the others laugh as Serena glares at Belle playfully, "Just wait till we go swimming Belle". Belle scoots away and raises her hands up as if in surrender, "Oh I'm in trouble". Serena laughs softly and nudges into her sisters side. **

**The group sat around talking for an hour when Carter turned on the news. The report was covering the traffic when the screen switches to emergency bulletin. A raven haired woman appears, "We have an emergency in from New Orleans, to all those who have families in the area". Everyone stopped talking and looked to the T.V. as Carter turned up the volume, "There have been reported several murders in a small complex near New Orleans, no known survivors". The woman's face looked grim, "Over to you Rick". She handed the report to a man on sight and he continued as he stood in front of a complex, "As you can see the suspects did a lot of damage to two apartments during their rampage. Authorities are still trying to find out what was the purpose of this violent act". Serena's eyes grew wide when she noticed the front door of one of the destroyed apartments, "That's Riverside". Belle feels her heart drop when she gets a glance of the complex and a body bag being rolled into a van. Robert leaned back into the counter watching the T.V., "I knew something like that was bound to happen". Serena still in slight shock looks over at Robert with her head tilted, "You knew this would happen?" Everyone looked over at Robert now as he stepped closer to Serena, "I didn't know when, but I will say this". Robert points to the T.V. his eye contact not breaking with Serena's, "If you were still there they would have taken Belle after killing you and Jen". Carter walked up behind Belle protectively wrapping his arms around her. **

**Belle was horrified at the thought as she cuddled into Carter's chest. Serena never broke eye contact when Jen walked over, "What are they looking for? What is worth killing innocent people?" Robert's gaze looked at Jen then back at Serena, "They want power. They don't care if a child stands in their way". Robert looks over at Carter and Belle with a concerned look. "And whatever that sample was, I'm presuming blood ", Robert motions to Belle as he walks into the living room shutting off the T.V., "Is what they want, and are willing to kill for". Belle moves back from Carter and looks at Robert with a firm stare, "So there after whatever is in Serena's blood?" Robert's eyes widen when he looks from Belle to Serena again, "That was her blood in that vial?" Carter slowly walks up beside Belle and gently takes her hand in his, "There are many reasons I was keeping that a secret from Damian". Belle looked up at Carter with a weak smile and Carter continues, "Serena is like a sister to me and Belle's family. I would die to protect that". Robert looks down thinking and nods hearing Carter's words, "I respect that. A man that is willing to protect something he loves no matter what the cost". Carter gives a light squeeze to Belle's hand and smiles down at her, "Could not agree more". **

**Robert's expression became saddened and he steps out of the cabin. Jen and Chris watch as Serena lies down on the couch ignoring all the love in the room. Carter pulls Belle closer and wraps her in a hug as he kisses her forehead, "I love you so much Belle". Belle smiles softly and rests her forehead to his, "I love you too, more than you can imagine". Serena sits up and looks at the two love birds, "Hellooo single person in the room can you take the love down a few pegs please?" A small grin appears across Belle's face as she looks back to Serena, "Not for long". Serena gives a slightly confused look with her brow raised and looks between Belle and Carter, "What is that supposed to mean?" Carter gives a halfhearted chuckle and Belle giggles, "Think about it your single, Robert's single". Serena shook her head and smiled at her sister before standing up, "In your deepest dreams". Serena walks outside to think and Belle sighs before looking back to Carter then nuzzling under his chin. **

**Serena stood out on the small front porch looking out to the barn. For about two years now she was trying to forget about love and promised she would never let herself fall into that again. Serena looks out to the pasture at the horses and decides to go out for a ride. She turns to an open window and yells, "Belle I'm going out for a ride". Belle sticks her head out the window and tosses Serena a jacket, "You be careful, ok? There are sand pits out there". Serena catches the jacket and runs to the barn, "Always". Serena approaches the barn and opens the door, walking inside. All the stables were well kept up and clean as she walked down to the tack room on the far left. The saddle racks that covered the back wall were all filled with decorative to old fashioned riding saddles. To the right of the door were bridles that matched to each saddle and each horse that were on the ranch. The saddle and bridle Serena picked out was made out of brown western leather, stainless steel bit, and long reins. Serena walks out of the tack room with the reins over her shoulder and places the saddle on a prep station. She then walks over to a stable where a white stallion was waiting patiently, "Hey Heil how's my boy?" The stallion paws at the ground and rears its head excitedly as Serena opens the stall. She then places the bridle on the horses head and leads him out into the prep area. Serena ties the horse to a rail and brushed the horse down with a curry comb. She finishes and places a pad on the horses back slightly over the shoulders and puts on the saddle. Serena tightens the strap around the girth of the horse just enough to hold the saddle in place then leads him outside. **

**Robert was laying down in the shade of an oak tree nearby as Serena loads up onto the horse. Robert jumped to his feet and walks over to the horse looking up at Serena, "Now what are you doing?" Serena looks down at Robert holding the reins as the horse stomps his feet impatiently, "I'm taking a long ride and might not be back until later". Robert looks up at the clouds hovering overhead, "Just be sure your back soon. It looks like a bad storms coming". Serena gives a light nod to Robert before clicking to the horse. Robert steps back more as the stallion bolts forward breaking into a run. Serena kept her body close to Heil's neck as they flew through the trees. Serena slowed Heil to a trot going through thin gullies and trails as they venture the woods for hours. The horse leads Serena into a small clearing with a creek sparkling with clean spring water. This spot was her favorite place clear her mind and relax as a child in the past. Serena dismounts the stallion and takes the reins in her left hand gently and leads the horse to the water for a drink and kneels down to drink as well. Serena stayed there for hours enjoying the sunlight and the relaxing sound of the water running over the rocks. Heil enjoyed the fresh grass that grew there light and green. Serena lays under a shaded tree thinking about the people from the apartment complex, 'Why did they die? Why did she not try to help?' These questions ran through her mind as she drifted into a restless sleep and her mind constantly ran through these images, this voice calling out her. **

**The day flashed by and the storm clouds were moving in as Hail nudged his nose into Serena's side to wake her, "Whoa hey, did I fall asleep?" Serena stood up and looked around noticing the storm clouds, "I think it's time we head back". Serena clicks once and loads into the saddle as Heil takes off down the same trail they came from. Serena stays planted in the saddle as they trotted through the woods. The rain soon started to fall making the trails more dangerous, even more so when rain began to pour and they saw lightning flash beyond the trees. Serena slowed up on the reins because it was getting dark and the trails more difficult to see, making it dangerous not being able to see faults in high trails. Heil stepped lightly and swiftly through the trails that seemed to take forever. The temperature was dropping and Serena could barely see through the rainfall. Serena could feel the heat from Heil as they drove on and she places her hand on his neck, "Easy boy, easy". Serena could feel by Heil's steps the ground was soft and could give way. Serena guided Heil carefully on a thin trail that was right beside a steep slope and lightning strikes a tree close by. Hail is startled not by the crack but from some wolf like figure in the woods ahead. Heil reared back sending Serena into the slop below and the horse followed sliding down the slope into a tree in the weak ground. Serena rolls to the bottom of the slope half stunned when Heil lands close by, "Heil!" She screams as she reaches out and she hears a cracking sound. **

**Back at camp, Belle is pacing in the cabin where Serena and Robert where staying, "She's not back yet". She has been waiting since the storm started and looked at Jen. Carter came into the cabin soaking wet even in the raincoat he was wearing, "She's nowhere in camp and she's not at the house". Jen walks over and takes her sisters hand gently, "Where can she be?" Robert came into the cabin followed by Chris. Both of them looked like they went for a long cold swim. Chris immediately walks over to Jen and wraps her in a hug, "It's an ocean out there, are you sure she's still on the ranch?" Robert remembered Serena heading into the woods earlier and immediately looked over at Carter, "I think I know where she is". Everyone looks over at Robert and Belle walks up, "What's your idea?" Robert sighs and looks back into Belle's eyes, "She went for a ride and headed into the woods hours ago". Belle nodded softly thinking about it and looks to Carter, "Something must have happened, if she went out there she would have been back by now". Carter nods gently and heads for the door with Robert and Chris. Belle and Jen grab their raincoats and Carter looks back, "Babe you two have to stay here". Belle's gaze gets really sharp and her voice strict, "It's my little sister out there, and I'm going". Robert looks back as well and sighs, "Look Belle, someone has to stay here in case she comes back". Jen places her coat back up and looks to the group, "I'll hang back in case, Belle knows those trails just as well as Serena does". Belle looks back at Jen as she reaches the door and nods, "Thank you Jen". She then glares at the guys as she walks out into the rain, "At least someone has their head on straight". Robert looks over at Carter and opens his mouth, but Carter just raises a hand stopping Robert, "Don't question. Just do". Chris stays back with Jen and waits incase Serena came back on her own. Carter and Robert then follow after Belle into the storm. **

**Belle runs over to the barn and opens the door for the guys to follow when she runs into a back room for storage, "We won't be taking horses not fast enough". Alu and Max were in toe as extra help to locate Serena if they could find a scent. Robert walks into the barn with Carter as Belle uncovers two ATV's and starts one up, "We will be using these". Carter quickly walks over and mounts up with Belle. Robert does the same with the second ATV and cranks it up. Belle is the first to drive her ATV out the door and Robert quickly followed as they head into the woods. Belle quickly ran down the thick trails until they reached a fork in the road, "Carter and I will take the west bound trail". She points from one trail to the other, "Robert, you take the north bound. Send Max for us if you find her". Robert whistled having Max lead the way and he drove close behind. Belle and Carter had Alu do the same heading down the west trail calling out for Serena. Alu had her nose to round the whole time but could not find a scent. Belle watches eagerly with a worried expression. Alu whines looking back at Belle. Carter places a soft hand on her shoulder, "Babe we'll find her, I promise". Belle drives the ATV following Alu farther down the trail. Robert is slowly followed by Max down the north trail some ways sniffing and growls looking towards the woods. A growl is echoed in return as a dark wolf looking animal steps forward out of the dark. Max's ears tilt back against his head and lunges forward. The creature howls in pain and turns running away as Robert dismounts the vehicle and kneels down. Robert notices hoof prints in the disturbed earth and notices they end sliding off the side of the trail. **

**Robert immediately stood up and looked down the hill seeing something white, "Serena! Are you down there?" He notices something small move down below and rushes back to the ATV grabbing a rope. Robert ties the rope to a tree and carefully moves down the slope near to where he sees a downed tree, "Serena?" Something moves again making a painful groan and Robert jumps over landing beside her, "Serena! What happened!?" Serena tries to move and winces in pain, "Something spooked Heil". Robert looks down at Serena's feet and noticed the tree had pinned her right ankle, "I have to get this off you". Serena shutters in pain and looks at Robert, "How? You can't exactly lift it". Robert carefully stands to his feet and moves towards the log, "Just move your leg when I say". Robert looks up at Max and kneels down beside the log, "Go get Belle and Carter". Max immediately turned around and ran to find the others as Robert placed his arms around the log. Serena's eyes grow wide when Robert growled and with some effort he dead lifted the log. Serena moves her injured leg and pulls away from the tree. Robert then dropped the log and kneeled down beside Serena checking her ankle over, "It looks to be sprained. Are you ok with me carrying you to the ATV?" Serena looked down at her ankle then back at Robert, "I guess, but I need to check on Heil". Robert looked over at the horse standing with its front foot raised, "I'll check on him, let's just get you to the trail". **

**Robert carefully kneeled beside Serena and picked her up in his arms. After making it up to the trail Max came back followed by the second ATV. Belle parked the vehicle as Carter jumped off with a blanket and wrapped it around Serena as he took her from Robert, "Is she ok?" Robert nodded and looked over at Belle, "She is ok. Just a sprained ankle but the horse might be a problem". Belle watches Carter as he sets Serena on the ATV and checks her over, "We can evaluate how much damage was done when we get back to the ranch". Serena looked back down at her horse then to Belle, "How are we going to get Heil back?" Robert looks over at Carter and points to his ATV, "Take the vehicle back to the barn I'll bring the horse back". Serena looks over at Robert as Carter nods, "Ok Rob just be careful. Cassidy will help you when you get him back to the barn". Alu jumps onto the back of the second ATV with Serena as they drive back to the ranch. Robert made his way back to the horse and began the painful walk back to the barn. **

**The rain poured hard on the roof of the cabin even an hour after they got back. Serena was sitting on the couch being lectured by Belle, "Whatever possessed you to stay out there?" Serena winced as Belle continues, "You were always told you watch out for that, you know rain makes the trails dangerous". Serena looks back at Belle tilting her head, "I thought I had time for a ride I didn't mean to fall asleep". Belle gives Serena a look of disbelief as she walks into the kitchen, "So you're saying you did not know the storm was coming?" Serena was about to answer when Robert walked into the cabin having overheard Belle's question, "Before she left on Heil I told her to be back soon a storm was coming in". Belle's mouth propped open as she looks from Robert back to Serena, "Is that so?" Serena braces herself as Belle walks back over and leans against the couch, "So you were warned". Her voice gets louder as she begins yelling, "About the STORM CLOUDS!?" Robert raises a brow as he looked over at Carter and leaned against the dining table, "Is she always like this?" Carter bites his lip as Belle snaps her head around looking square at Robert in a tensed voice, "I take offence to that comment Mr. Cross". Robert glances over at Serena who still looked a little pale then he looked back at Belle, "My apologies I meant no disrespect" Belle glares up at Robert and balls up her fist, "Just be careful what you say Robert". Belle spent about another few hours with Serena before leaving with Carter. Jen and Chris left an hour later, hugging Serena happy she was ok and saying goodnight before heading back their own cabin. **

**Robert waited the whole time before sitting down beside Serena, "How you feeling?" Serena shrugs and looks over to him, "I'm fine, just worried about Heil". Robert gave a light chuckle and nodded understanding her concern, "I never seen someone so dedicated to their animals". Serena looks to Robert her face showing much concern, "What did my aunt say about Heil?" Robert looked into Serena's eyes and sighed when his eyes lower to the floor, "Heil has a bad sprain Serena. Cass said he will not be ridden for some time". Serena closed her eyes tightly and lets her head lower some, regretting her decision of taking him out there. Robert looked at her a few moments and reaches his right hand over hers, he hesitantly takes her hand in his and speaks in a soft rough tone, "Serena?" Serena looks over to Robert sadly as he looks back, "You had no idea that would happen. Heil is still alive and he will be ridden again". Serena shakes her head Robert could see the guilt in her eyes. Robert thought a moment and gently asked, "Would you... like to see him?" Serena nods gently and goes to stand. Robert stands with her and wraps her in a raincoat before picking her up, "Two things you need to stay dry and you need to stay off that foot". Serena sighs then looks to Robert accepting his help and Robert gently carries Serena outside. The two head to the barn quickly through the downpour. Upon entering the barn Serena notices her Aunt Cassidy and Uncle Nathan were working on Heil. Nathan was a big man with a kind heart and a gentle hand. She could see his dark grey hair and tan muscled body kneeling down in the stall where Heil was. Nathan's aqua eyes look over and he stands as Robert carries Serena over then setting her to stand beside the stall door. **

**Nathan slowly walks over to Serena and looks down at her ankle some worry in his eyes, "I see Heil wasn't the only one hurt". Serena's eyes stayed on Heil as Nathan looks from her to Cassidy with a saddened expression. Robert places a hand on Serena's shoulder and -looks at the horse, "So how long does he stay in the stall for?" Nathan looks at Robert and sighs, "The sprain is bad but not life threatening. It may be a few months though". Serena carefully limps into the stall and Heil nickers gently reaching over to Serena with his nose. Serena places her hand on Heil's head and sits on floor in some hey as Heil moves closer nuzzling his nose into her hand nickering quietly. Robert steps into the stall and kneeled down near Serena watching the horse, "He is telling you sorry". Serena gives gentle smile and pets the horses cheeks and nose, "I know, but it wasn't his fault... it was mine as a rider". Heil lies down and nuzzles his head into Serena's cheek lovingly as if to say 'it was an accident'. Nathan and Cassidy watched on smiling and soon went back to the house leaving Robert with Serena. Nathan was confident they were safe in there and closed the front barn door behind them. A while after visiting with Heil Serena finally struggles to her feet with Robert's help, "Rest Heil. I'll see you in the morning". She slowly stumbles out of the stall after Robert and closes the door. Serena turns around and leans against the stall's wall looking at Robert with a weak smile, "Thanks ". Robert tilts his head slightly looking back down at her and nods, "Your welcome. Now I think it's late enough". Robert gently picks Serena up again and runs her back to the cabin.**


	13. Fun and Games

(aaaaand here's the next chapter, trying to get these out there. Hope you guys enjoy)

_**Chapter 13: Fun and Games**_

_A scream is heard as a whip is cracked and blood is spilt across the dry soil of a working field. A large camp is seen in the distance as people are brought to and from in sealed prison vans all in chains. The day was hot as the sun beat down on his back and blood from wounds leaked onto the starving earth. Looking around he could see a branding on the men working around him. The branded mark showed the star symbol in chains with a king cobra emblem. A voice from behind him chuckles, "You think you're so strong now boy?" He is down on one knee as pain shoots down his right side from behind as a whip is cracked again. The only pain that really fazed him in his life were the words that ran through his head every day. The words echoed in his head as the whip was being cracked repeatedly, "You failed to protect, you lost our last hope". His body went numb as he collapsed to his hands and knees growling deep in his chest. Another man close by was standing over a young girl and raised a bladed whip to strike her. An enraged will to fight rose within his veins as he heard the girl scream. The man kneeled down in front of the girl and the man's moon shaded eyes glanced her over with and evil intent and he rushes forward only to be pulled back choking by the chains around his neck._

**Robert sat up panting with his heart racing and in a cold sweat, he looked around shaken up and sighed rubbing his neck, "That nightmare". Robert shook his head roughly to shake the images like always, but like always the voices remained haunting him. Robert stretched in bed and got up. The group had been at the ranch for a few weeks now and nothing bad has happened. Max crawled from under the bed and groans as he stretches, following Robert into the living room. Serena was sitting on the couch fully dressed because it was nine o'clock in the morning, "Well good morning sunshine, sleep roughly again?" Robert continued into the bathroom ignoring the comment. Max whines softly and lies beside Alu near Serena's feet. Serena was drinking some orange juice and watches the bathroom door, "I worry about the big lug sometimes". Max looked up at Serena with his ears perked forward letting out a slight woofing sound of approval. Alu just lays there curiously listening to her surroundings waiting for Jen or Belle to walk in like always. Serena smiles down at the two dogs and pats Max on the head as he lets out a slight groan, "Well I better meet Belle and Jen at the lake". Alu stands and follows Serena into the bedroom to change to go swimming. Max patiently waits by the couch looking between the bathroom and bedroom and listens to his surroundings.**

**Max's ears perk forward as Serena steps out of the bedroom in a white cover-up and spins around for Max, "What you think?" Max yips once and whines approving as his tail wags. Serena smiles softly and turns to the bathroom when Robert steps back into the living room. His gaze catches Serena and his eyes get wide. Serena starts laughing and Robert snaps out of it shaking his head, "Now where are you going?" Robert's voice sounds a bit livelier then before with a slight grin. Serena shakes her head and motions to the door, "I'm going swimming". She examines Robert over and tilts her head to the side, "Why don't you come? Max should enjoy a good swim and you could use a tan". Serena smirks only joking about the tan but was trying to get him to agree on coming. Robert looks at Serena for a moment then down at Max with sly grin, "You want to go swimming pal?" Max starts barking and rushes out the door with Alu after Serena opens the door, "So you coming?" Robert looks at Serena and lets out a fake sigh of disapproval, "I guess". He chuckles softly and waves her out, "I'll be down at the lake in a few you go on ahead". Serena gives a smile back and walks out the door closing the door leaving Robert by himself. Jen was leaning against a wooden post outside the cabin she was staying as she looks over at Serena, Serena smiles and jogs over to her sister and leans against the banister leading up the steps, "Almost ready?" Jen shrugs gently and nods at the door, "Waiting for Chris. He's trying to find his swim shorts". Serena rolls her eyes and shakes her head slowly as she looks from the direction of the lake back to Jen, "Well it's funny how a guy takes longer then a woman to go swimming, tell Mr. Man to hurry up". Jen stifles a laugh as Serena nudges into her arm and turns away running to meet Carter and Belle at the lake side.**

**Belle and Carter were sitting on the shoreline talking when Serena slides down from the high ground landing in a crouched position beside Belle, "Good morning guys, anything going on yet?" Belle dusts herself off from the dirt Serena accidently knocked on her, "Other than the fact I may turn into a mud monster once I hit the water, nothing really". Belle was wearing a halter bikini top with a matching skirt bottom covered in black and white polka dots. Carter wrapped one arm around Belle pulling her close and looks over at Serena, "So where is your shadow?" Serena places her thumb with her forefinger to her lips and lets out a high pitched whistle. Alu comes running out of the woods moments later followed by Shep and Max. Belle lets out a small laugh watching Shep skid into the water as Alu and Max watch on. Belle looks over at Carter who was shaking his head whispering to himself "Oh god damn". Serena and Belle both stand up laughing as Shep trots up soaking wet and Belle walks shin deep into the water, "Well look at you Shep". She kneels down in the water and pets Shep's neck softly, "Did you fall in the water?" Shep lets out a small whine like groan in pleasure and his tail wags. Serena stayed on the shore so not to get her cover-up wet and watches Belle with the dogs. Jen and Chris finally show up coming down a path on the right of the group. Jen was wearing a light blue bikini with one pink heart on the top, Chris was wearing black swim shorts that reached down to his knees with a element sign of fire on the right pant leg. **

**Serena looks over at Jen and Chris shaking her head as she walks towards them, "Took you guys long enough". Jen giggles softly and looks back at Chris with a loving expression, "Chris couldn't find his swim shorts". Chris gently kisses Jen on the cheek and nudges her softly, "It was my fault for putting them in the wrong pocket". He then walks away towards Carter and flops down beside him. Jen and Belle continue walking around in the water conversing when Chris looks over at Carter and notices the hot pink towel around Carter waist, "Why do you have a hot pink towel?" Chris's brow is cocked up slightly as Carter explains watching Belle, "Its Belle's towel, left mine at the cabin". Chris gives one slow nod not believing Carter and looks back down at the towel, "She revoked your man card". Chris then looks away examining the scenery as Carter's eyes get wide looking between Chris and Belle, "She did not!" Belle turns her head towards Carter with a little grin, "No babe, I've had it the whole time". Chris bites his hand some to keep from laughing as Carter's jaw drops making a shocked expression. Jen giggles softly walking over to Chris and places her towel down beside him, "Baby be nice". Jen kisses Chris softly and he grins watching her, "Fiiine, but only because you asked". Carter looks over at Chris glaring and leans back against the roots of a tree. Chris did all he could not to start laughing making audible sounds of small stifles. Carter unwraps the towel from his waist to show his red and white checkered swim shorts as he now sat crisscrossed in the sand that surrounded the lake.**

**Serena watches everyone as she walks over to the oak tree that extends out over the clear water, the roots were large and curved having a small space underneath big enough for small kids to play underneath. Serena climbs up on a large root and sits there looking over at the rope swing that was extended near the edge of the water. She removed her cover-up revealing the white double layered bikini with a gold star on the right side of the top, on the bottoms and golden ties. Robert finally walked to the lake in blue jeans and a black muscle shirt. As he walked around the oak tree looking around for the others he notices Serena taking her hair down. Robert walked around close to where Serena is and looks up to where Serena's sitting, "Why you sitting up there by yourself?" Serena stood up and looked back down at Robert, "I'm going for a swim, and it's about time you got here". Robert stepped closer to the water and examines the rope swing a moment then looked back at Serena pointing at the swing, "On that rope?" His eyebrow was raised slightly as Serena jumped down to a lower root closer to the ground, "Yes on that rope". Robert chuckles lightly and smiles up at Serena examining her over, "I wouldn't trust it to save my life but ok". Robert shrugged and began turning away when Serena grins, picking up her cover-up and snapped it close to Robert's ear. Robert grins hearing the snap as he quickly spun around and his right hand snatches the cover-up. Serena ties pulling back but accidently losses her footing and falls forward off the low root. She braced herself for hitting solid ground when she feels someone grab her tightly.**

**Robert had caught Serena before she hit the ground and was looking down at her, "You thought I'd let you fall?" Serena looked back up at Robert slightly with a confused expression, "Well no, but I wasn't expecting to be caught". Robert gave a light smile and places Serena gently on her feet. He keeps eye contact with her and rests one hand on her arm, "I promise this much. I'll always be there to catch you if you permit me". Serena looked up at Robert for a second and took in a deep breath shrugging him off softly, "We better get back to the others". Robert nods softly and steps aside for Serena to go on ahead. He watches her walk away then looks towards the lake thinking, 'What is wrong with him? He couldn't possibly keep a promise like that'. Serena walked over to her sisters and looked back at Robert for a moment who was now standing near the guys. Serena looks back at her sisters and was splashed by Jen, "Come on Serena lets go to the swing". Serena starts laughing and bolts after Jen. Belle followed close behind as the guys looked on. Chris's attention was solely on Jen as she climbed up onto the biggest root and was nudged by Robert breaking his attention, "You seem quite attached to that girl". Chris looked from Robert back to the girls with a light smile, "Yeah I was blessed when I found Jen". Chris looks up at Robert and tilts his head, "I noticed you seem quite attached to Serena, or are my eyes failing me?" Robert looked down at Chris with a brow cocked having no idea what he's talking about, "Now why would you say that?" Carter chimes in and stands to lean against the high bank, "Well it's like me and Belle, Chris and Jen... Why don't you just ask her out?" Robert shakes his head and looks back towards the girls as he leans back against an old tree, "I don't see someone like her with someone like me". Chris shrugs and looks from Carter back to Robert, "What are you afraid she's going to do? Punch you?" Robert chuckles some and looks back down at Chris, "Never met a woman that could hit me hard enough to knock me down yet". Carter's eyes get wide as he points at Belle then Serena, "Well you don't know women like them. If Belle can't Serena will".**

**Belle was the first up on the rope and she takes a few steps back, "Rate this one sis". Jen and Serena both stood back against the large trunk watching as Belle then rushed forward. Belle swung far forward on the rope and let go at the highest point. She then performed a flip in mid air diving in the water hands first and when she came back up, she overheard whistling from Carter and the guys grading, "Grace is at a nine!" Belle swims back to shore laughing as Jen takes her turn in which she was graded at eight and Serena was the same. The guys watched on as the girls kept this up for about twenty minutes when Carter got an idea and leaned forward to stand, "I'm going to try this out". Robert looked from the tree and then back to Carter as Chris did the same with a raised brow, "I don't think that's such a hot plan". Carter looks back a Chris and shrugged, "What can possibly happen?" Robert remained silent as Chris stood up shaking his head, "Well do not come crying to us when you bust your ass". Serena and Jen walk up as Carter runs over to the large oak. Jen kisses Chris's cheek softly, "Now what is Carter doing?" Chris wraps her in a hug and pulls her close smiling, "I think his plan involves using that rope".**

**Serena looks back at Carter climbing up onto the big root the girls were jumping from and Belle jumps down, "Babe be careful". Carter looked back down at Belle as he takes the rope in one hand, "What's the worst that can happen?" Robert who now had a bad feeling about Carter's 'brilliant' plan of action was examining the scene when he notices a large log in the water and his eyes get wide, he nudges Chris's side and points into the water. Chris closes his eyes and lets his head drop forward as he shakes his head, "This is going to hurt". Carter steps back a few feet holding the rope in his hands and runs forward, giving him momentum as he jumped off the tree root into the air. Once his body was up in the air over the water the rope gave way and snapped. Carter flies through the air and finally lands on the log hard, rear first then flops into the water. Robert, Serena, Chris and Jen wince right as Carter comes into contact the log and rushed over to see if he's ok. Belle and Chris run into the water and swim to Carter, each grabbing one arm and help him swim so now he is with the rest of the group waist deep in the water. Carter groans and floats around in the water as he looks up at Belle, "Ok maybe not my best idea". Robert stifles a laugh and Chris watches Carter shaking his head with a slight chuckle, "I did warn you". Carter floats in the water with Belle feeling like he was just cut down a few sizes as the others turn ad walk away to relax on the beach.**

**The sun was sailing across the sky and it was late afternoon as the girls were resting on the shoreline on their towels. The guys were rough housing close by in the water wrestling each other and Belle smiles watching Carter carefully. Serena looks over to her sister and giggles, "Carter's fine sis. It would take more than that to hurt him". Belle gives a tender smile to her sisters and nods, "I know, but you know I worry about him". Jen and Serena both nod understanding and watch the guys as well. Serena hears footsteps and looks over seeing a figure walking around the lake, as the man gets closer she recognizes him. It was Hogan Gurdon a neighboring ranch owner just down the way in the next ranch. He noticed the group swimming and decided to come check it out. Serena looks back over at Belle and giggles knowing Hogan was a big flirt, "Hello girls". He strolls up and smiles down at the girls in greeting. Jen shook her head and sat up watching the guys as Serena spoke to Hogan, "Just taking a day for swimming Hogan". Mr. Hogan Gurdon used to be a health nut and refused to believe he was past his prime due to some weight gain, from his receding hairline which was now covered with a toupee. He walked up beside Serena and asked her to go swimming with him, but Serena calmly refused leaving Hogan to swim with the boys. Robert had been watching the forty year old and grinned looking back to the guys, "Oh Chris". Robert rushes over at Chris wrapping him in a bear hug around the waist and flings Chris over back into the water near Hogan.**

**Carter started laughing as Chris hit the water sending a wave of water over the older man. A loud girly squeal is heard before Chris resurfaces and the guys burst out laughing. The girls on the shore were slightly startled and Belle looks over wide eyed at Serena, "Did I just hear a man scream like a little girl? Did I hear that right?" Jen and Serena look back at Belle then at the guys. Carter holds his stomach as he stumbles out of the water laughing, "You did babe, I never knew a guy could even sound like that!" Both Chris and Robert lean on each other for support trying to catch their breath. Hogan is readjusting the hair piece on his head and stumbling out of the water, "Mrs. Cassidy will be hearing about this" His voice sounds very distasteful and bitter as he turns back to the girls, "And I do not scream like a girl!" A woodland hawk randomly swoops down taking the hair piece right off Hogan's head and he screams again covering his scalp. Belle starts laughing with her sisters and looks at Hogan with a grin, "Could have fooled me!" Robert chuckles walking out of the water with Chris still laughing, the guys all surround the girls and sit down as Hogan finally leaves. Belle felt a bit better that Hogan finally left, he always gave her the creeps and Serena agreed with this as they lay back down.**

**Nightfall soon fell on the ranch when the guys started a campfire that evening and the group sat around the glowing warm flames. Carter was lying on his stomach beside Belle as Chris was explaining war techniques to Robert as though they were planning on attacking the woodland area. Serena watched the boys talk and shook her head before looking at Jen, "Boys and their war fetish". Jen gives a light giggle looking from the boys back to Serena, "You know guys can't stand the simple life sis, it's in their blood". Serena rolls her eyes laughing and lies down on the sand enjoying the warmth from flames against her back. Jen did the same smiling and Chris soon crawled up besides her, holding her protectively in his arms and Carter does the same with Belle. Robert sits across on the other side of the fire from Serena and stands. Serena sits up and watches Robert walk to the oak tree and sit down beneath the roots closing his eyes. Serena then sighs softly standing up as well and walks over to Robert, "So what's with the lone wolf?" Robert looks to Serena as she kneels down in front of him and he looks back to the water, "I'm just not used to being around others". Serena tilts her head as she places one hand on Robert's forearm, "Well why don't take a walk?" Robert gives a slight smile to Serena and stands with her. The two walked around the lake for about an hour talking and laughing as they told funny events, not worrying what the other thought, just free conversation. Once the two return back to the campsite where they started the fire, Belle smiled back at them and then suggested they all go back to the cabins for the night, "Ok guys it's late. It's time to get back". The girls pack up the supplies and the guys pour water on the fire then continue back to camp finally, walking up the trails until they see the cabins clearly in the darkness. Belle stays behind the group with Serena and speaks softly to her looking at Robert some then back, "Is everything ok with Rob?" Serena looks back to Belle with a soft smile and nods, "He's fine, just talked for a little bit". The group went their own ways and said their goodnights, then went into their cabins to await the morning to come.**


	14. Horse Logic

( I'm back again with another ch lol, Hope you guys enjoy I want to thank my supporters ty so much)

_**Chapter 14: Horse Logic**_

**A chestnut mare kicks gently at the stall door spooking Chris as he walks by, "Remind me again how you talked me into this". He stumbles away from the horse to the others in the prep area near the open barn door. Jen looks over at Chris with a soft smile and giggles, "I just thought a ride together would be cute" she kisses Chris's cheek and continues grooming her horse "But it might have been when I said please". Romeo, an Andalusia gelding huffs softly nuzzling against Jen's arm. Belle and Serena walked into the barn as Carter steps out of the tack room carrying a saddle, "Hey Babe, hey Serena you riding?" Belle looks over as she approaches the second stall on her right and opens the gate "Just for a bit, need to give Sparkles a little run". She walks into the stall with a lead rope in her hand and leads a leopard colored mare out of the stall. Chris looks over tilting his head slightly confused as Carter shakes his head watching Belle, "Babe I will never know why you named that horse Sparkles". Carter follows Belle outside to the prep area; where Paige, a Pinto stallion he already groomed waited patiently to be saddled.**

**Serena stayed behind to clean stalls and check on Heil as Chris walked over, "So Serena since Jen wants me to ride, which horse would you suggest?" he looks back over his shoulder at Jen then back to Serena with a smile. Serena opens Heil's stall after she grabs a shovel and points over to a stall on the opposite side. A Dun colored Arabian gelding huffs gently, leaning its head over the stall door as it looked at them. Chris tilts his head looking at the animal, "Who's horse is this?" Serena laughs softly looking from the horse to Chris "That's Pharaoh, our aunt bought him for safe riding. He's very calm so it's a good start" Serena went back to gathering her supplies. Jen finished up prepping Romeo saddle and all before walking over to Pharaoh's stall then leads him into the prep area. Serena smiled watching the two then resumed caring for Heil in his stall and tending to his needs. Heil carefully moved around with little difficulty as Serena cleaned the stall. Serena laughed softly when Heil nudged her back with his nose, "Hey big boy" she turned around and pat his neck gently "How are you feeling?" Heil softly nudged Serena's chest nickering contently. **

**Jen and Chris finally regrouped with Belle and Carter outside at the three corrals to the west side of the barn. Belle was practicing her barrel racing in the first corral with sparkles twisting and turning around four consecutive barrels in the middle of the ring. Carter, who was outside the corral watching, was mounted on Paige at the near end next to the gate. Jen turns to Romeo and placed her foot into the stirrup and climbs into the saddle with ease, Chris does the same with little trouble and both ride over to the corral. Carter looked over at Jen and Chris when they stop beside him and chuckles, "Well well you guys finally came to join us?" Chris stopped Pharaoh by Carter and Jen opened the gate leading Romeo into the corral. Chris smiled at Jen before giving Carter a light punch to the arm and leaned against the horn of his saddle, "It's been some time since I been riding" the guys looked over towards the girls who were taking turns seeing who had better time. Carter decided to lead his horse over to the next corral where there were three jumps and looked back at Chris with a smirk, "Chris let's see how good you are on that Arabian shall we?" he swung open the corral gate and proceeded inside. Chris followed behind closely but stays close to the fencing "Bet I can do better than you and Paige"; Carter gives a strong laugh and looked back to Chris smirking "You want to prove your handling? You're on".**

**Robert was walking to the barn after watching the others ride and looked around curiously. Serena was just finishing up Heil's stable when Robert walked in, "Hey Serena" his eyes gaze over Heil's stall then fall back on Serena "How is our trooper?" Serena leaned the shovel against the steel door to the stall and looked back at Robert as she took off her gloves, "He's doing better, his ankle is almost stable enough to go to pasture" Robert smiled softly and pats Serena's shoulder " Any chances I can get you to ride with me today?". Serena moves a strand of hair from her face and places it calmly behind her ear, "I might later but I have to finish up in here" Robert gives a nod and looked around at the other horses in the barn. Serena noticed Robert looking around then stepped over to a stable with a teresk stallion with a silverish white coat. She placed a gentle had on the horses, "This is Breeze, I chose him out a few years ago from a close friend of the family" the horse nuzzles his nose into Serena's neck nickering making her laugh softly. Robert walked over and rubbed the side of Breeze's head as he examined the animal over, "Handsome looking animal" Serena pats Breeze's neck and walks away with a soft smile "Go ahead and saddle him up, I'll be out when I'm done in here"; Robert sighs under his breath and nods, then heads out to the corral and Joins the guys in their competition. **

**Carter began with grabbing denim jacket and tossing it into the center of the corral, the goal was to try grabbing the jacket without dismounting or falling off your their horses. Carter had Paige trot around the ring a few times, "The faster you go and successfully grab the jacket, the better your score, Deal?" the guys agreed to that as Carter began his turn from the far side of the corral. Carter had Paige break into a canter and leaned far down out of the saddle and snatched up the jacket when he got close. Pulling himself back into the saddle, Carter pulled the reins back bringing the horse to a quick stop near the Chris; Carter smiles and looks over, "Your turn dude" Chris playfully yawned still unimpressed "Right then" . Jen and Belle had stopped their practice and trotted over to the second corral to watch the guys. Belle leaned forward slightly in her saddle and giggles "Babe you been practicing for months on that move, is that fastest you can go?" Robert turns toward the girls and laughed at Belle's comment, "I think I see where Serena gets it from now" Belle smirks lightly and gives a gentle bow. Chris gently tugged on the rains, turning Pharaoh so he is right beside the fence nearest Jen "I think I can see who wears the pants in your relationship"; he grins back at Carter who was now trotting up with a scowl "That was only a warm-up". Jen gives a evil smile and leans over holding the railing giving Chris a loving kiss then sits back in her saddle, "I believe my handsome man is up next". Chris gives a slight grin as Jen sits back and chuckles "Handsome? That's a new one". Jen tries giving Chris a playful swat at his shoulder and he shys away laughing "Hey now easy" Jen giggles with her hand at her hip as Chris leads his horse around the ring. Robert leaned forward in the saddle shaking his head as he watched Chris begin his run, "Let's see how the man does". Chris started at a slow canter then into a fast trot rushing forward. Leaning in the same way Carter had done, keeping his center weight in check and snatches up the jacket.**

**Chris was able to pull himself back into the saddle with little difficulty as his horse came to a stop near the others; Dust drifting up over the ground around the horse's hooves. Carter rolled his eyes and leaned forward in the saddle grinning "Not bad bro, but I've seen better". Chris tossed the jacket over to Robert and laughs at the comment "Oh you have?". Robert folds the jacket then places it on the railing when Belle came up beside Carter, "Come on guys stop arguing" she nudges Carter's arm and rode off to the next corral with Jen. The guys looked over and noticed a large black stallion running alongside the fence. The stallion was abnormally large but his size didn't seem to slow him down. Robert curiously watched the horse before following Chris and Carter to the next corral, "So which horse is this one?" He motioned to the stallion in the corral as Belle turned Speckles back towards the fence. "That's Shadow, a wild mustang my Aunt has had for the longest time". Belle then gets an idea as Carter rode up beside her, "You guys really want to test who's the best rider?" Chris's brow raises slightly at the sound of the challenge and looks back over at Robert. Carter stifles a rough chuckle and kisses Belle softly on the neck "You know us babe" he dismounts Paige and ties him to the fence "Always up for a little rough and tumble". Belle watches the other two dismount after Carter and gives a light grin as she looks over at Jen, who returns the look and giggles. **

**Chris and Robert stop at the fence and watch Carter jump into the corral. Robert shakes his head "Carter has a death wish" he leans against the top rail. Chris looks back at Robert and laughs taping the side of his fist against the fence lightly, "Yeah, but you know eventually we end up pulling his sorry ass out" Robert chuckles "So true, fifty bucks on the horse". The two start laughing when Jen and Belle dismount their horses. Belle looks over at her sister slightly confused, pointing back at the guys "Now what you think is so funny?" Jen smiles softly as her shoulders raise in a shrug, "I have no idea, might be some weird boy thing" they both giggle at the comment before walking up beside Chris. Carter takes up a bridal that was left on fence and started toward the stallion as it stood in the center of the corral. The stallion huffs and paws at the dry earth below his hooves, watching Carter's movements; begins pacing around the corral impatiently. It takes some work and running around before Carter is able to lasso and place the bridal on the horse. Robert shook his head when noticing the horse's ears lay back against its head, "Carter I'd watch it". The stallion screams and rears up, using its head to knock Carter to the ground. Shadow's hooves come down and Carter is pulled away by his arm by Robert "When will you learn?" Carter jumps to his feet quickly, heading for the fence looking back at Robert "I will pretend that was a complement and thanks man".**

**Chris jumped on the back of the stallion and grabbed the reins, pulling back to force Shadow back. Shadow taken by surprise by Chris only stepped back a few feet before he jumped sideways in an attempt to buck Chris off. Robert and Carter were given the time to get back out of the corral as Chris tried breaking in the stallion. Jen watched from the gate close by, worried about what might happen if he is knocked off. There was a loud cracking sound from the fencing heard as Shadow slammed sideways into the railing, pinning Chris's leg; Chris lets out a grunt of pain as the force of the impact into the fence sends him to the ground on the outside of the corral, the Shadow bolts away. Jen ran over and kneeled down beside Chris as he rubbed the hand he used to hang on, "Babe is you ok?" Jen's eyes checked him over looking of any obvious injury. Chris groaned softly and looked back up to Jen seeing her worried face, " Yeah sweetie I'm fine, I'll walk it off" he winced lightly as he stood up and dusted himself off with Jen's help. Across the corral is where the horse skidded to a stop and looked back at the group huffing furiously; his ears tilted back against his large head and his eyes staring at them as if he was possessed. Shadow seemed angry and stomped the ground before breaking into a gallop, coming around the edge of the corral again. Carter jumped up to sit on the fencing with both feet on the second to the top railing, waiting for the stallion to come around "Not done yet". Robert looked up at Carter and shook his head not approving with Carter's idea of action, "Bro you're going to get hurt, maybe I should try". Carter keeps his gaze on the animal, his right hand reaches back patting Robert on the shoulder as he leans forward slightly " Don't you worry your pretty little head, I got this". Belle stood beside Jen who was tending to Chris shaking her head, "Such a bad idea babe". Carter payed no mind to the warning as the stallion galloped closer.**

**The stallion came around as fast as it could and Carter jumped onto its back. Robert down at Jen and Chris with a concerned look in his eyes, "Does Carter make it an occupation of putting himself in life threatening situations?" Before Jen could answer Robert, Belle turned back to the group "Sometimes" she gives a shy smile then looked back to the ring. Carter did not notice the infuriated look in the animals eyes before it skid to a stop and pulled its head back. Carter's head came forward in the same motion and made contact with the back of Shadows, the force knocks him to the ground. Belle and the others wince as Carter falls in the center of the ring in a daze. The horse then paces around Carter, ears firmly placed back and his eyes now seemed to look through Carter. Belle has her hand placed over her mouth as Robert wiggles through the railing of the fence and into the corral with a lasso in his right hand. Robert's plan was to lasso the horse before it decided to attack Carter. He gets closer and the horse turns his head towards Robert; as Robert got close Shadow raises up on his back legs and screams, making everyone jump. Shadow suddenly charges at Robert, only to skid to a stop a few feet away, then begins circling Robert. Breathing heavily as the sand and dirt lightly floats around staring to settle around the two. Robert slowly gets his footing and turns watching the huge animal; keeping note of every move so if the horse comes at him, he can avoid getting trampled. Jen and Belle yell at Cater to get out of the ring, he struggled to his feet and ran for the closest fence. Carter then jumped over the top railing then falling into a full water trough on the other side.**

**Robert was holding the loop in his right hand barely flicking it and held the rest of the rope in his left still pacing with the horse. Shadow lowers his head slowly still looking toward Robert; pawing at the ground when it stops near the right side of the ring and backs off a few feet. Robert stepped back one foot as the horse reared again. Shadow's hooves came back down, the ground vibrated slightly under his weight. Robert only stepped back two feet as the horse rushed toward him. Shadow brings his head to meet Robert's stomach and knock him to the ground. Robert jumped to the side almost getting rammed and tossed the lasso over the horses head, he maintained his footing as the horse tightens the slack on the rope before stopping near the gate. Shadow turns back to Robert again breathing heavily and begins yanking back on the rope, testing its slack. Carter had limped over to the others and looked over to Belle, "Anything you forget to mention about that Mustang babe?" he motions over to the stallion and rubs his shoulder waiting. Chris gently pulled Jen closer with his uninjured arm and looked over at Chris, "She did mention it was not broken genius" Chris turned back to Chris as he continued angrily; "Meaning he is unpredictable and judging by the size of the horse, It would not be easy to break him". Carter's shoulders drop slightly as he winces, "Yeah..., NOW you tell me" Belle gently places her hand on Carter's arm and looks back to the corral as Shadow screams again. This shrill sound was louder and violent, seemed more than the last few times; sending a chill down their spines.**

**Robert felt the horse tense for a moment and tightened his grip on the rope, "Your not going anywhere big fella". Shadow knickers deeply which sounds more like a deep chuckle; then gave a forceful yank on the rope forcing Robert foreword to the ground. Shadow turned to face Robert who was lying before him and approached him, then looking down at Robert with dark eyes that matched his solid black coat. The Stallion's head rears back as his hooves come off the ground sending dirt flying as he rears up above Roberts's shoulders and head. Robert rolled over onto his back and raised his arms to shield his head in reaction, his body froze as he looked into the horse's eyes; Robert was surprised by the look he saw "You already have a rider".**


	15. Ride of fancy

(Hey everyone ^^ ok I know its taken time between chapters but you know how ideas work, sometimes they creep up slowly lol)

_**Chapter 15: Ride of Fancy**_

**"SHADOW SETTLE!" someone yelled over the shrill of the stallion. Robert suddenly felt the earth shake, as a rush of air as Shadows hooves land beside his head. The dust flies low to the ground as Shadow paws furiously at the dry sand. He could see someone pulling at Shadow's reins then force the stallion to run away. Stiffly holding one hand up to shade his eyes, he saw the horse stopped near the far end of the corral then looked up at the handler. He recognized Serena as she kneeled down and offered him a hand to Robert, "You ok?" Her eyes looked him over, patting his back trying to help him clear his airway. Robert stood up and rubbed his neck to try relieving some pain, "Yeah" it was obvious he was having a difficult time breathing "Thought I was going to get my skull crushed but I'm ok". The others watched Serena help Robert out of the ring then have him sit down at the bench close by. He looked not to bad for someone almost trampled. Belle handed Robert a full water bottle to help him clear his throat, "How you feeling?" she sadly looked down as Robert coughed hard into his right arm, he looked up at Belle "Fine...but did anyone get the license plate number on the truck that hit me?" He could feel Serena's hand soft on his shoulder. Chris and Carter stood beside the fence tending to their injuries, groaning and wincing as they apply pressure to fresh bruses that they have received. **

**Jen came up beside Serena slowly and nudged her arm softly, "You think any internal damage was done?" Serena looked Robert over before turning back to Jen with a light smile "New he'll be fine, but he will be a bit sore for a few days". She looked back down at Robert with a worried look before kneeling beside him, "Why were you in Shadow's corral anyways Rob?" He let out a sigh before looking back at Serena with a nervous smile "The stallion was about to butcher Carter so I decided to step in" he motioned or the guys near the fence. Carter carefully limped over so he would stand beside Serena, "Yeah, If it wasn't for the big guy here I'd be" Carter made a bad imitation of slicing as he drove an extended thumb across his throat. Robert looked over at Carter and chuckled, "I think we both got tossed like rag dolls" he raised his hand to his shoulder and rested it on Serena's. Serena smiled softly feeling Robert's touch, but gently pulled her hand away. Robert dropped his hand to his side and winced. Chris looked down at Robert, then to Serena "We were trying to see who could ride the best to be honest" he rubbed his sore leg roughly then looked to Jen who was fidgeting with her watch. She noticed Chris watching her and giggled softly as she playfully hid the watch behind her back.**

**Serena shook her head as she rested her right hand on her hip now and suggested they all head back to their horses. Robert stayed behind with Serena and looked up at her, "So no riding for the rest of the day?" he faked a small pout as Serena down beside him, "You think your still good to ride Rob?" she shrugged "I mean after that, many men wouldn't even want to walk". She gave Robert a nudge as he scoffed at the comment and chuckled softly, rubbing his wrists "Come on, you think that would be enough to take me out?" Serena looked over at Robert and giggled softly watching him pat his chest. Robert winced slightly and stood up, "What is so funny?" Serena kept eye contact and smiled, "Nothing, I'm impressed" she tilted her head slightly "No one has ever ridden Shadow and walked away, let alone want to go ridding again". Robert chuckled as he stopped rubbing his sore wrists finally, "Well I count myself lucky, you did keep me from becoming rodeo road kill". Robert untied Breeze and watched as Serena walked away and stepped back inside the barn. She went into the tack room to pick up a large bridal and saddle, before heading back out to the corral where Shadow stood. She could see Shadow was slightly shaken up as he pawed at the ground when she placed the saddle on the fence. Robert followed close behind with Breeze "So I'm guessing Shadow is your horse by the way he listens to you" his eyes examined the stallion. Serena turned back to Robert and nodded, "Yeah, Shadow and I go way back, he has been with the family as long as I have". She looked over to the stallion as he ran around the ring. Shadow seemed more at peace since Serena was close by "He just showed up here one day while I was visiting" Robert's eyes went from the stallion back to Serena. He gave her a soft smile and nudged her side playfully; "Well I hope you will accept a ride with me" he looked over to shadow and back again "The both of you". Shadow stopped by Serena at the fence and nudged his nose to her cheek, showing her he was at ease and happy to see her. She gave Robert a nudge back and slid between the fencing into the ring and began saddling Shadow. **

**Robert was strangely patient as Serena took her time carefully saddling the stallion, making sure not to startle him. Belle and Jen rode around the open pasture nearby seeing who was more nimble. Carter was sitting on a log with Chris rubbing his leg where Shadow had pinned him, "I thought I never in my life get my ass whooped by a horse" Carter groaned and winced as he popped his back "At least you were flung like a rag doll, Satan's spawn was trying to eat me alive". Chris chuckled to himself at the thought, "I don't think he would eat" the grin on Chris's face concerned Carter some "Why you say that?" Carter gave a confused look and stood letting his legs stretch; Chris laughed then stood up, "Take one whiff might give him indigestion, why would he eat you?" Carter tried to take a swing at Chris, but missed when Chris jumped back with a big grin on his face "Oh come now Carter what did the air ever do to you?" Carter ran after Chris who was still faster even with a bum leg. Jen started giggling drawing her sister's attention to the scuffle "Come on Carter he's limping, are you that slow?" Jen laughs softly with her hand covering her mouth, Belle bit her lip holding in a laugh "Sis come on give the man credit, after getting his ass beat by Shadow" she laughed softly and shook her head "Well ok that is kind of sad". The two sisters laugh away as Serena finally finishes up prepping Shadow and mounts into the saddle. She and Robert finally join up with the others. Robert winces slightly at first with every one of Breezes steps, Serena was right he would be sore but he delt with it. Shadow shook his head hard and reared, not liking the feel of the saddle; Serena kept her body with the black stallion's motions so not to be thrown before he settles again. **

**Jen gave the friendly suggestion they all take a trail ride in the east woods, Carter and Chris mount onto their horses as Serena looked up at the clear blue sky "Weather looks as if it will allow How about we take the River road on the North trail?" Jen smiled softly and nodded as she looked back to Belle, "At this time of day it would be nice, what you think Sis?" The others look over to Belle, she gives a light shrug "Well the East Woods should have more shade but I haven't been on the north trail in a while, I guess it would be a good refresher". Belle went first down the trail followed by Carter, then Jen and Chris. Riding side by side Serena and Robert brought up the rear of the group as they moved down the trail. The clean air and sound of the birds was calming to the group. Finally they reached a clearing with a waterfall that fell down a rock side to a clear river that ran under an oak. Jen stopped her horse beside the tree, "Sis, is this a good spot to rest or should we go on ahead?" Jen smiled softly looking over to her sisters. Belle looked around a moment and smiled, giving a soft nod "This seems like a prim spot" she then looked back at the guys "You guys ok setting up?" None of them found a problem with it so they dismounted and started setting up. Serena took a saddlebag from Shadow's side and carefully placed the bag by the tree, then unsaddling him so they could relax. Belle was down by the creek that flowed through the clearing and took off her boots, "Seems like a great spot to chill, awesome choice Serena". Jen and Chris both smiled agreeing with Belle while Carter finished unpacking, "So is this a Day trip or another campout?" Carter smacked his neck and waved his hands to detour horseflies that seemed to only be bothering him at the moment. He growled at one fly buzzing around his as Serena reached into the saddle bag and pulled out a can of bug spray, "Here Carter, this should help" then tossing it over to him. "The bugs out here are the size of pelicans, and what is the deal with the blood sucking vampires and biting ME!?" He grinned after smacking his arm seeing a dead horsefly "Gottcha little fucker". Belle looked over at Carter now who was applying the bug spray, "Babe you know being outdoors means bugs and getting dirty, or is his highness not used to camping?" She could only laugh as he shot a glare in her direction. **

**Jen removed Romeo's saddle and bridle allowing him to run and join the others. Watching the horses play she didn't notice Chris sneaking up behind her, Jen smiled softly as she felt his arms wrap around her waist "Well hey there". Chris gently released Jen from the hug and stood at her side, "What are you doing beautiful?" Jen giggled softly before leaning into his side. Serena placed a picnic blanket down close to the river. She looked to her sisters when Belle walked over with two baskets and placed them down on the blanket, "I hope you guys are hungry" then sat down beside Serena. The groups sat down around for the picnic, each taking partake in the meal Belle had prepared for them. Carter wrapped one arm around Belle and takes a bite out of a sandwich, "This was a nice idea" he stretched slightly before looking down to the one he held "No bad weather or problems, everyone's happy and it's a tasty lunch". Belle smiled back to Carter and nuzzled into his side, but something seemed to be bothering Chris "Chris? You ok?" Chris was looking over his shoulder towards the woodlands across the river, he seemed tense "I cannot shake the feeling someone else is here". Serena knew the feeling but chose to ignore it until he said something, as they scanned the edge of the woodlands a bee gingerly landed on Carter's sandwich and he growled "I think the only guests we have are the unwanted bugs". He swat at the bee and grinned, but the bee decided to come after him and forced him into the river. The others laughed after Carter resurfaced moments later. The red spot on his nose showed the bee had hit its mark and he climbed back out, Belle wrapped the extra blanket around him "Are you done bothering the wildlife yet?" Carter glared at Belle who was still laughing "Ha ha very funny" he rubbed his nose softly and sat back down beside Belle. Chris shook his head watching the others before looking back to the woods again, "hmm" then back to the others.**

**Chris and Serena were right about the feeling but unknown to them a dark figure lingered in the shadows. The man had been watching the group since early that morning and grinned as Chris looked away, remaining concealed. His eyes had an illumating look to them as he grinned from the darkness from the shade of the trees, "Something wrong?" He chuckled to himself knowing even if they came over he would be already gone. The animal behind him was quietly waiting, its skin was like dark scales shimmering dimmly in dim sunlight breaking through the trees. The man turned to the animal leaving deep indentions from his nails in the bark of the tree, "We found what we were looking for, let's go". He roughly grabbed the reins on the creature and mounted into the saddle, then looked back at the group. The moment Robert stood up, he looked over to the woods noticing a flicker of light and the dark figure was gone.**


	16. Hidden Truths

( Hey guys lol. I'm back ^^ so I been working on the chapters I hope this one sparks intrest :P).

**Chapter 16: Hidden Truths**

**The day went by without a slight difficulty and made it back to the cabins before dark. The sounds of night just now started as dusk fell over the ranch and the horses were cared for in their stalls. Belle had decided to take a late night stroll and scouted through the camp, everything seemed very quiet other than the owls overhead in the clear night sky. Nights always brought sweet memories from when they were children, playing on the ranch and the campouts. Belle continued back to her and Carter's cabin when she noticed a figure leaning against a post of the North Cabin, "Now who's up at this hour?" She causiously approached the cabin and realized its was Robert. He looked troubled gaizing up at the star's, his arms crossed over his bare chest. Belle quietly walked closer as she bundled tighter into her jacket, "Hey Rob, you ok?" but when she stopped short. Belle never seen Robert with his shirt off, his back had deep old wounds that look like whip markings to go with the scars that covered his torso.**

**Robert had noticed the look on Belle's face and sighed, "You need something Belle?" he sat down on the porch and pat the spot close by, which Belle sat down beside him "I was curious why you were out here" her eyes gazed over the scares; each looked painful as the next. She finally looked back up at Robert, her arms firmly crossed across her chest and her eyes showed concern. Robert layed back so he didn't need to look at Belle as he gave the reply, "I could ask you the same thing" he looked up at the stars once again "I'm just thinking and I can't sleep, nothing unusual". Belle smiled softly and shook her head, she knew for some reason that was half the reason but did not pry. Looking up where Robert had been staring for a good minute, she saw the constilation Orion and tilted her head "I wanted to thank you" she looked down at her hands now. Robert was caught off guard and sat up, looking back at Belle with a confused expression "For?" The look made Belle laugh some and look back, "For saving my sister and your help, you and Chris's" she looked back up at the sky "You know you didn't need to". Robert scoffed softly at the comment, "Just something told me it was the right thing to do, as for your sister, I have my reasons"; Belle noded and smirked softly "I know". She then looked back down to Robert and saw a marking on his chest, A star with chains on it and Robert covert it quickly. The reaction seemed odd and she looked back to Robert's eyes, which were gazed down "I know its not polite to ask, but..." she hezitated a moment and Robert looked down at the branding "This?" He sighed softly and removed his hand, eyes saden from the memory "Lets just say its something nobody wants to remember". **

**Belle noded and left the rest alone, she knew by the way he acted the past involving that was painful. She stood up and patted Robert on the shoulder, "Just try to get some rest, ok?" Robert noded softly, "Yeah... You too" Belle then walked back to her cabin where Carter was waiting. Robert sighed standing up and heard something behind him. Chris removed his shades as Robert turned around, looking them over "Haunts you don't it?" Robert growled silently and crossed his arms, watching Chris "How long have you been sitting there?" He growled quietly, he was not used to people sneaking up behind him like that and it was rare. Chris looked back at Robert and shruged, "Only since Belle sat down, no worries" taking a few steps so he stood in front of Robert, he motioned to the brand on Robert "I know what that is, I'm not blind". Robert didn't look suprised and grinned, "So thats the reason you attacked me". Chris rolled his shoulders and leaned back against another support beam, "Well its natural" a light grin appears across his face "I mean your kind are known as fighters". Robert looked up at the sky again and closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath "And Your kind are known as Killers" he then looked back at Chris "But for some reason you don't carry that rep, from what I seen the last few months". Chris noded softly at the comment, "Thats a steriotype, I'm no killer" he looked down at his hands "I only attack in defence". He chuckled and grinned at Robert, "I really thought at first you were there to kill me" he started to laugh.**

**Robert smirked, "Ohh no, throwing a fireball at my head is screaming 'will you be my friend?' or am I interpeting it right?" The two laugh now considering it a joke, Chris grinned "Yeah and I guess you were just giving me flying lessons?" Robert shook his head and chuckled softly, then looked at the sky closing his eyes "So how long have you been hiding in the human population anyway?". The question seemed to grab Chris's attention as he looked back, "To be honest, My whole life accually" he looked out towards the woods blankly thinking "My mother brought me to America to hide me from my father, who you would call a blood thirsty killer". Robert looked back down slightly, his eyes open some "Sorry dude, I didn't mean.." Chris smiled and shook his head before interupting Robert "It's cool". The silence between the two only lasted a moment before Robert looked over to Chris, one brow raised slightly "So does anyone know? other than your mom". Chris gave a shrug and smiled as he pulled out a picture of Jen, "Yeah, Jen knows" he examines the picture carefully "What I am, Who I am and do all I can to protect her". Chris looked back at Robert and placed the picture back in his pocket, "She does not care, She loves me for me as I do her" giving a half hearted laugh "Kind of gives you peace letting someone in". The feeling Robert was not familiar with, tilting his head "Its also dangerous you know". The reply supprised Chris some, "Only with the wrong people" he sat down on the porch and formed an Ice knife in his palm "But I should ask, Why hide when you want to get close?" Robert gave a confused look to Chris in reply, "What are you talking about?" He watched as Chris flipped the knife between his fingers, "I'm saying, I know how you feel" he suddenly threw the knife, having it strike beside Robert's foot "So take the chance and tell her, the outcome might suprise you". Chris then jumped off the porch and walked back to his own cabin, leaving Robert there in thought. **

**It was getting late and would be morning soon, Robert turned back to the Cabin and went inside. Max was laying beside Alu near the fireplace and lifted his head in greeting to Robert. He motioned to Max and patted the dogs head as he walked by, his eye caught Serena's door and he stopped. Chris's words ecoed in his head, it was something about her that did make him feel at peace. He then felt Max's nose rubbing his hand, then he tugged at Robert's pant leg. Robert looked down at Max and laughed, "What is it boy?" he felt the dog pull again towards Serena's room. Robert shook his head and moved back to his room, "I can't wake her up, Go lay down Max". Max whinned softly but did as commanded and layed beside Alu, still watching Robert as he vanished behind his own bedroom door. Inside the room after he closed the door, Robert looked in the mirror seeing all the scars. He looked back to his bed and sat down, the talk with Chris shook him up some but gave him something to think about. He down at his brand, tracing the scar with his fingers "Maybe old scars can heal, but what happens if ...". He let out a sigh, he was tired and this could wait till morning.**

**Robert did not recall falling asleep but he woke up to bright sunlight coming through a window. Voices could be heard in the main room as he finally sat up in bed. It took a few minutes but he finally pulled himself together and he heard a knock at the door, "Rob you up yet?" Robert pulled on a sweat shirt quickly and opened the door, "Yeah I'm up" he quickly looked around seeing no one was inside "Was someone else here?" The feeling someone was right behind him was constant as he walked out into the livingroom. Serena shook her head and kneeled down petting Alu on head, "You probably heard Carter and Jen through the window". Robert looked over at the front window. Serena did have a point, the window was open and Jen was sitting at the burnt out fire pit. He walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a bottle of water, "Is everything alright?, you don't usually check on me". Serena shrugged softly before sitting down on the couch and kicking her feet up, "I just heard you come back in late last night, just thought I'd check on you" their attention was directed back to the front door as someone turned the doorknobe. Belle stepped through the door and sighed before looking over to Serena then Robert, "Have either of you seen Shep?" Serena stood up shaking her head, then walked over to her sister "No, I haven't" she looked back to Robert who was also shaking his head "Why? Whats up?" They both knew by now it wasn't like Shep to go off on his own. Belle walked back out the door, Serena and Robert followed close behind. **

**Carter walked over as everyone came to the firepit, "Anything?" Everyone shook their heads, not one person in the group has seen him in camp. Serena looked down at Alu sitting beside her and Max, a thought came to her "We need four groups". The idea as she explained was to have four groups and search the ranch, where Shep liked to go and where there was recent activity. Carter and Nathan was group one, Jen and Casidy was group two, Robert and Chris group three, then Belle and Serena was group four. Each group saddled their horses then seperated onto a trail, they also made sure they stay in contact with one another with walkie talkies. Serena and Belle took the West forest trail, the others take their own. Robert and Chris took the south bond trail leading to the valley bellow, but they both couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It felt like the day before when someone else was watching them, but this time the feeling was scratching at there backs. Serena had that feeling too, but that feeling was masked by the fear for Shep and If he was ok. They continue down the trail until the path seemed to open up. Alu had been leading the way since the cabins, but had stopped and looked around with her ears pinned back. Serena pat gently at Shadow's neck noticing the tence movements, "I think something is here Sis" she looks around for a moment and notices dog pawprints "Belle, over there". They move a bit futher into the clearing and Shadow froze, his ears flickering back and forth.**

**The brussling in the bushes startle the horse, it only takes Serena and Belle a moment to settle them down as they see something limp out of the brush. It was Shep, he had looked as though something attacked him as he came closer. Serena jumped off Shadow and kneeled down beside Shep and covered him over with a blanket, "Looks like he got into a fight with a bear or something" her hands gently went over his back soaked in blood. Belle sadly looked down at Shep then heard something in the woods, "Serena get on Shadow and lets get out of here" she turned Sparkles some to help with Shep until he begins growling. Serena quickly mounts onto Shadow holding Shep in front of her, the slight change in weight didn't bother Shadow as much as the figure stepping into the clearing. Serena glared at the figure reconizing him from home, the same man that Serena had shot back when two officers were attack "Not You again". Francis chuckles deeply as he steps closer, his eyes meet Serena's as he licks his lips "Well if it isn't my favorate pain in the ass". The sight of the man sent chills down their backs, Serena held Shadow's reins firm in one hand "Who are you? and how did you find us?". The question made him laugh, he held his shoulder with each movement "I don't think thats what you should worry about" he grins evilly at the two "But how your getting out of this alive? now that should be". Serena turned around after hearing movement, more men came out of the woods. Every one of them looked demonic and wore metallic clothing like armor, but it looked lighter.**

**Belle looked around quickly and noticed a small gap in the line of men, then looked over to Serena "Sis please forgive me for this". Serena didn't like the fear in her sisters voice, "For what?" Before Serena could react Belle took a thin stick and hit Shadow on the thigh, forcing him to bolt foreward through the gap. One guard tried stopping the horse but ended up on the ground, screaming in pain. It took a few seconds for Serena to gain control of Shadow, she looked back as three men grabbed Belle "I'm done running" she growled under her breath and placed Shep down on the ground. Shadow seemed in tune with every movement she made, his muscles tensed and his hooves pawed once again at the ground. Three men did come after them but soon stopped a couple yards away, frozen and shaking as if a dragon stood in front of them. Shadow lowered his head then bolted foreward, his head came in contact with two guards and sent them back into the brush hard. The other two were knocked out. Francis looked back to Serena and glared angrily before jumping up against the trunk of a tree, then launching foreward grabbing Serena out of her saddle "I'll teach you to mind your place!". **

**Serena felt the mans strength in the amount of force put into knocking her to the ground. She struggles for air after having been tackled off her horse, his left hand pinned Serena's right arm down and his right knee held her left as he reached back for his dagger "After we finish you two off, that blande brat is next". His puples became thinner as he whispered "The names Francis and Her mangled body would look pretty good in the paper, just like yours". The grin on his face only got bigger as he raised his right hand ready to bring it down. Serena closed her eyes at the moment her sister screamed, thinking that was the last thing she would hear. Suddenly she felt Fancis being forced off and the sound of him slamming into a tree made her open her eyes again. Robert stood between her and Fancis, his foot was planted on the knife almost used to kill her. She looked over towards Belle and Chris was helping her up, the three guards were laying in the mud out cold.**

**Robert grinned softly at Francis stuggling to stand, "Now you little shit, what were you saying about mangled bodies?" Francis glared at Robert then at Chris. Looking back to Robert he grinned, "You think your so tough?" The man came towards Robert with two newly drawn daggers, both eight inches long from the steel hilt. Robert reconized the blood thirsty rage in the mans eyes and smirked, as the blades came close to coming into contact Robert dodged to the side. Francis put all his momentum into trying a frontal attack but did not count on his apponent dodging. Robert gripped Francis by his forearm and brought his own knee up, the force from Robert's knee coming into contact with bone made a ear wreching crack. He then stepped back after throwing Francis all the way down, "Now Who sent you?". Fransic coughed as he struggled back to his feet and glared at Robert with hatefull eyes, "This does not involve you, So back off!" Chris smirked as another one of the men creeped up behind him, only to receive a fist in the chest plate "Oh no my friend you have that all wrong, this does involve us" he cracked his neck before looking back at Francis over his shoulder. Robert stepped closer grinning and looking into the mans eyes, "My friend here is right, you involved us the moment you attacked these women". Francis backed away slowly, knowing he was outnumbered he growled "Where are my other guards?" Robert chuckled seeing the blood run down Francis's chin, "You mean those poor excuses for men?" Chris laughed and crocked his knuckles at the same time Robert had stepped closer and Francis backed away, his body shaking some "Fine! but no worries we will be back". Robert noticed a small orb in the man's hand and tried grabbing him before he threw it down, but as soon as he moved a smoke screen covered the area. When the smoke cleared Francis was gone.**

**Robert growled softly then turned to Serena, "You alright?" She was abit shaky on her feet, but she was able to stand "Yeah" she then looked over at her sister "Sis you ok?" Belle smiled and gave a thumbs up before being helped by Chris. Both girls had injuries that did not require attention so they could take a breather. Chris had already checked in with the others and found that Belle and Serena were the only two attack. Robert took a quick look around seeing some of the men had already to a hasty retreat, then looked back to Serena "Good thing we were tailing you both". Serena nudged Robert softly as he gave a light chuckle, "Yeah, we were" she sighed and looked over. Shadow had gotten caught in some branches, he could neither run or fight. The four knew they had gotten lucky, but that may not be the case next time. Serena carefully untangled Shadow from the brush and mounted onto his back, the saddle showed some damage from the scuffle and the right foot stirup was broken. Belle was forced to ride with since Sparkles ran back to the barn. Robert picked up poor Shep and mounted back onto Breeze. The four then met up with the others back at the cabin's. There they would rest and tell the others what happened.**


	17. Punk Ride (Part one)

_**Chapter 17:**_ _**Punk Ride (Part one)**_

**The trail seemed to go on forever. The sound of horse hoofs crushing leaves and small branches, being the only sound they could hear. Serena did not remember the cabins being so far away; it seemed to take hours to get back to camp. Chris was leading the group, his cell phone firmly pressed to his ear; informing Nathan that they would be back at camp in a few minutes. Robert followed carefully behind Serena and Belle. The nervewracking feeling of being followed was mutal amunge the group. Mostly visable in Robert since he was constantly looking over his shoulder every few seconds. Alu kept point nearest to Max as they neared the end of the trail. The scent of the intruders still lingered, but faded as the distance grew between them and the attackers. The thought ran through Serena's mind 'How did that insane murderer find them?' Every possibility seemed unlikely, unless someone was working for them and leaking information. She shrugged the thought as the group finally reached the campground after an hour on the trail. The two other groups were already around the campfire waiting as they arrived. Jen was the first to greet them She rushed up to Chris as he dismounted and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, "Is everyone alright?" automatically Chris had wrapped his arms around Jen's waist, holding her tightly. "Yeah" Chris smiled gently as he looked down at Jen with tender eyes, "Only a few scratches, but we're fine". Nathan and Casidy stood back and waited a moment as everyone dismounted their horses.**

**Serena released Shadow to graze before sitting down on a log near the firepit. She placed her right hand over a bruse. The man was so strong in comparison to any normal man she ever faced. When he had her down his touch felt sickening, cold and the look in his eyes was one of a killer. The thought sent a cold chill down her back and snap back to reality. Nathan was talking to Belle a short ways from the group. "Any idea where they may have went?" Nathan had his hands crossed and his blue eyes gently scanned the group. Belle could only shake her head softly, "No idea, they seemed to just vanish" her voice softened as she looked over at Serena "I was more concerned about my sister". She couldn't stop looking around, the feeling that they were still in the area wracked on her brain. He gave his neice a gentle pat on her shoulder, "Go and settle your nerves, I need to talk to the others". Belle noded before walking away leaving Nathan to talk to the guys. He collected all he could quickly before talking with Cassidy and they agreed that more security may needed in the future. The plan now would have to be getting new camras hooked up to the security system. Casidy went ahead and called up an old friend in town, asking him if he had any camras left over.**

**Cassidy finished up her call quickly with the news that her friend luckily had a few camras left. It was just a lucky call that he would , usually he would be out of stock. Nathan smiled some at the update, "Thats great sweety" then looked back over at the group "Let me go and get the keys". Nathan only had to open the front door and reach to the side wall. The key rack had three sets of keys hanging there, one to the work truck, one to the second truck they owned and a set for the Charger. Nathan picked up the keys for one truck and charger before kissing his wife softly. Cassidy noticed quickly that he grabbed two pairs and looked up her husband, "What are you thinking?" He gave her a reassuring grin and winked, "No worries babe" he stepped backwards off the porch giving a gentle salute "I have an idea". She smirkes shaking her head. She knew Nathan had the kids well being in mind, leaning against the porch support smiling "Just be careful Hero". The comment made him chuckle, giving a slight bow in reply "As you wish my lady". **

**Nathan jogged over to the group and tossed Serena the truck keys, "Sweety you think you and the guys could do me a favor?" Serena looked quite confused looking at the keys in her hand, "um... sure, What do you need uncle?" Nathan motioned to Jen as well, "I need you all to go and pick up some horse feed for at the market store". Looking around everyone seemed a little bit confused. Robert looked over towards Nathan, crossing his arms "Whats the grand plan of sending us off the Ranch going to do?" Nathan gave a raised brow as he looked back to Robert. "Well son, I was hoping to remove you anf get these idiots to do one of two things" Nathan looked around to each of them. He the raised his index finger, "They will follow you into town" then raising his thumb "Or they will wait you out". Nathen waited a moment before Chris pointed out a flaw in Nathan's plan, "And what if they do wait for us to get back?". Nathan grinned before placing his fingers to his lips and letting out a high pitched whistle. It took three minutes and a rusty coated dog trotted up beside Nathan and sat down, around its neck was a coller with a small camra connected to it. Nathan kneeled down beside the dog to examine the cam, "If they do either way, Rusty here will find them and we will be able to track them". Rusty wagged his tail in happyness as Nathan stood back up and looked over the group.**

**Carter crossed her arms as he stepped closer to Belle, the look on his face showed he didn't understand the whole plan. Belle had a light smirk on her face, "I'm going to guess that if they do follow" she motioned between Carter and Nathan "You, Carter and I will be following or close by just in case". Nathan nodded softly and looked back over to Belle with a sly grin, he was happy with how quick his neice caught on to his plan. This ment he didn't need to spend any more time explaining. He waved Carter and Belle to follow him and the others head back to the parking garage. Serena walked though the first door of a large, steel, military like building with two entry ways at the front. All the vehicles were held in this building for safe keeping, due to the alarm system Nathan had put in place years ago. Chris noticed their cars there as well, near the back. Each nicely tucked away saflty but could easily be driven out with no problems. Jen gently took Chris's hand in her own, in reaction Chris turned his attention and gave her a light smile. They finally came across two large trucks. The first truck was a 2010 Toyota Tundra, crimson red with crome and the other was a Dodge Ram SRT 10. The truck looked like it was well kept, not a scratch on the black paint or much wear and tear on the tires. Jen gently traced out the words Nightrunner before Serena automatically unlocked the Dodge and jumped into the drivers seat. Jen soon followed and sat in the back, waiting for the guys to join them.**

**Robert placed one hand on the back of his neck and rubbed gently, "This is his work truck? and he is letting Serena Drive." he then looked over to Chris faking a concerned look "Should we be concerned?" They both chuckle at the thought and Chris finally shakes his head "I never been in the same car with Serena" he shrugged slightly "But couldn't be worse than you". Robert tried elbowing Chris but Serena rolled down her window and called out to them, "Anytime this year would be nice ladies". The sudden rush for action from Serena made both Robert and Chris raise a brow looking over. Chris just pinched the bridge of his nose and shook it off, Robert flipped Serena off grinning before loading up into the truck beside her. She looked at him and shook her head, giving a light smirk "In your dreams smartass". He gingerly returned a crooked grin and sat back, "You mean my nightmares right?". He turned his head to look at Serena now glaring at him and started laughing. Hearing the scuffle from the back seat, Jen cuddled into Chris's side and placed her hand over her eyes. Noticing the small action Jen had made Chris looked down at her with a light smile, "Babe whats wrong?" He nudged her playfully hoping she would reply. Jen looked up to Chris slightly rolling her eyes "Just by now I thought they would learn not to egg each other on". She nodded toward Robert and Serena up front, "At least by now anyway". She crossed her arms and nuzzled under Chris's arm as he wrapped it around her.**

**Chris leaned in closer to Jen's ear and whispered lightly, so that Serena nor Robert could hear "Its just what happens when people like one another" he gave a stiffled laugh "You know it as well as I do". Even Jen laughed softly at that, it was true fact. The truck shifted into drive easily and they were off. Serena knew the way into town from the many times Uncle Nathan had taken her with him, but it would still take about an hour and Nathan was ten minutes ahead of them. The drive was eerily quiet for about fifteen minutes, the radio being the only source of sound. Serena and Jen quietly hummed along with a few of the songs for about thirty minutes. Serena then felt Jen's hand on her shoulder and looked in the rear view mirror, "Whats up?" Jen pulled her hand away and leaned foreward in her seat, "Sis where did Uncle Nathan put the water bottles at?" she looked at the rear view "Do you know?" Serena thought for a moment and reached into the middle console, felt around for a moment and pulled out a bottle of water; then handed it back, not taking her eyes off the road "Here sis".**

**Jen gently took the bottle for her sisters hand and sat back. The road curved slightly to the left around a hidden curve. another driver was taking up the center of the road and talking on his cell, leaving almost no room on either side. The car came quickly around the corner and forced Serena to yank on the wheel to avoid the other car, forcing the truck to skid off the road violently. The dry sand on the roadside was making traction difficult as the truck continued sideways towards the woods nearby. Serena was trying hardest to gain back control before the truck collided with anything. Quickly taking in the situation, Chris placed one hand against the frame of the door and closed his eyes. Chanting a incantation he then braced for impact. The Truck just about tipped over onto its side, but then suddenly the sound of tires spinning backwards and the creaking of metal straining rang in their ears. The truck then came to a slow halt. Serena's hands shook due to adreniline and she stumbled out of the car, along with Robert. Chris was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily as though he had just gone ten rounds with a wrecking ball. Jen gently places a hand under Chris's chin and kisses his cheek before reaching down for her water bottle. Her eyes never left Chris as she examined him over and went to offer him some water. Her expression sadens as she notices most of the water was dumped out, Chris gives a light chuckle "I can fix that". He waved his in mid air and water in the air liquified.**

**That moment Serena climbed back into the truck and looked back to check Jen and Chris were alright, "You guys o...k?" Serena didn't how to react, she thought she was seeing things. Chris and Jen both jumped and the bottle fell back to the floor. Serena stepped back out of the truck and stumbled around to the back, "I think I hit my head or something" she rubbed and shook her head. Chris immediately jumped out and headed to the back where Serena was, followed by Jen. There was no sight of Robert since he walked off looking for the other driver. Serena leaned against the tailgate and looked over as Chris came around, "Alright, Did I see what I think I saw in the truck?" Chris gave a nervous smile and looked down to Jen standing beside him, then looked back to Serena shrugging "Counts what you saw". Jen nervously looked from Serena to Chris and back again, hoping Serena didn't fly off her handle. Serena let out a sigh and turned to Chris, crossing her arms "That little magic trick, and I never seen any vehical stop like the truck did". Her eyes peared into Chris's, not any attention to Jen "What exactly are you?" Chris felt Jen's hand tense when her sister asked, he gently places his hand on Jen's reasuringly "Its ok babe". They heard footsteps coming from behind them, looking back they saw it was Robert. Chris let out a nervous sigh, his heart poundingnlike drum "I am not human, which you caught on". He then evaided his eyes slightly, "I'm what you call a Moon" his voice became more Sincier "I only ask you don't judge me for what I am Serena".**

**Serena rubbed her head some, letting out a sigh and looked at Jen "Did you know about this?" The look on Jen's face gave it away, "Yeah, ever since our tenth date". Jen gently tightened her grip around Chris's hand and she gave him a light smile. Serena looked over the truck, then back at Chris "Well I guess this explains the holes and melted T.V". Chris winced some at the mention of the reminder, "Yeah... I'll pay for a replacment..." he gave a nervous chuckle. Robert tucked his hands in his pockets and bit his own lip in hopes Serena wouldn't turn to him. The moment didn't seem to last as Serena looked over to Robert, both her arms crossed "And you knew about this for how long?" The tone in her voice gave Robert a cold chill. He winced slightly and looked back, "Well... uh since the moment me and him met at... your place?" He also gave her a nervous smile and stepped back. Serena bit her lip and glanced back at the truck, then back to the others. She let her shoulders fall and shook her head, "I guess we should be lucky, non of us got hurt". She then looked to Jen and Chris, "Thanks to Chris". Chris and Serena both exchanged smiles in quiet understanding as Jen nuzzled softly into his arm. Checking the truck for any damage only took a few minutes. Only thing that seemed wrong was the passenger side rear tire had popped, most likely from the pressure of the truck when they almost rolled. Jen and Serena proceeded and got into the truck, Robert gently elbowed Chris's arm "Nice save sunshine". Chris gave a peircing glare, "Don't make me hurt you". The look on Chris's face made Robert laugh and shy away some, "Easy Chris, You know I'm only joking". Serena tested the key a few times and the engine roared to life, giving the guys the signal it was time to go. **


	18. Punk Ride (Part Two)

**( alright the intersting part is coming up, the action should pick up)**

_**Chapter 18: Punk Ride (Part 2)**_

**It didn't take them very long to drive into town, passing small convience stores and such. Jen even saw uncle Nathan's charger before they pulled into the parking lot. There was barely any other vehicles in the lot as they parked in the shade of a tree, close to the entrance of the feed station. Everyone exited the truck at once, still somewhat shaken but over the recent events. Serena collects her wallet from the center console and they hear someone call out for Jen. "Ugh not them", Jen groaned. Serena turned to see who Jen was talking about and hissed quietly, "Shit" she then closed her door. Chris and Robert were both confused as two men started walking over, but immediatly took a disliking. The man that called to Jen was named Kay Burdon. A twenty year old rich kid, blonde hair, brown eyes and a lack of respect. He wasn't very smart either, but he thought his looks made up for that. Colt was with him, this just made Jen and Serena gag. Not saying anything Kay immediately took Jen by the arm and tried pulling her closer. Jen only punched him once before he was forced away by Chris, "Never heard you ask to touch" the anger in Chris's voice was clear as a bell. The push made Kay stumble back and turn glaring at Chris, lowing his shades "Step off punk, or I'll tech you something we call repect". Chris moved in front Jen, crossing his arms "Kind of funny, coming from someone with non". Colt watched on before noticing Serena leaning on the truck and grinned, "Well hey there baby, miss me?" Serena gave a quick glare and quickly placed the keys between her fingers, ready to throw a quick punch. "Don't call me baby, I'm not your girl" she snarled. The moment he stepped closer Robert placed himself between them, "Your heard the lady, now back off". Robert stood two inches over Colt, making it apparent he was not letting him any closer.**

**Kay and Colt both laughed. "So this your new boyfriend" Kay just grinned looking Chris over, "What a joke, this is the best you could do sweetheart?" Angered Jen tried stepping around Chris, "He is four times the man you will ever be Kay" she felt Chris's arm stop her from going any further. She looked up to him and saw a smirk, she was slightly confused "Babe?". Chris looked own some to Jen and kissed her forehead, "You and Your sister go on inside, We will deal with the children" he motioned over to Robert. Serena even looked to Robert, "You guys sure?" They both nodded, "positive" a grin appeared on both their faces. Not sure what to do Serena nodded back, "Alright guys, but no weird stuff ok?" Chris gingerly assured nothing bad would happen, but unknown to the girls he had crossed his fingers behind his back. Turning back to Kay, his smirk was more visable. Colt tried walking after the girls but Robert stepped in his way, "Didn't forget about me did you?" He cracked all his knuckles by placing a closed fist into his other hand. Cult stepped back some and grinned, "No not at all, your just not worth my time". Robert chuckled lightly noticing the grin on Chris's face as Kay pulled out a pack of cigarettts and lighter. Watching as the lighter sparked into a small flame and light the cigarett, Kay took a deep breath. The same time Chris inhaled as well but when Kay exhaled, the cigaret still to his lips. Chris muttered under his breath. He then stepped back a few inches as the lit cigarette ignited into a small explosive force and smoke. Key and Colt both fell to the ground in suprise, Kay coughing and some residue on his face.**

**Chris could not help but snicker as he leaned over, "Don't you know those are bad for your health?" His smile turned into an evil grin as the two men got back to there feet furiated. "You'll pay for that" Kay snarled, his body shaking slightly. The threat seemed to only bore Robert who rolled his eyes. Chris gingerly waved Kay on, he wanted to see exactly how tough this brat was "You gonna make me pay for Karma sparky? I'd like to see you try". Kay growled in anger and rushed foreward, throwing his right fist foreward. His atttack was stopped a foot short by Chris anyway, the same grin upon his face. He slowly waved his left hand with one finger extended in a causious mannor, "uh uh uh now, did your mother ever tell you to pick your fights". Before Kay could react, Chris had already balled up his fist and ramed it hard into Kay's gut. Forcing him back a few feet and onto the ground again, the shock on his face was pricless. Chris chuckled softly and stepped closer to Kay on the ground. "Apparently not" he then looked over at Colt. He was throwing swings at Robert, which he wasn't even coming close. Robert bobbed and weaved, dodging quickly. Not only that but every few swings Robert would reach out and tap Colt on the cheek, making him more angry and even more irratic. The same went for Chris, but he was holding both his hands behind his back and weaving away from Kay's swings. **

**The fight progressed over a matter of minutes into a contest between Chris and Robert. Seeing who could make the other two look more foolish. Chris yawned as he jumped back a few feet and crouched down with a menicing grin. Then bring his right heal foreward into Kay's ankles, forcing him forward and down. Chris then slipped to the side and stood back up, gently poking Kay's side as he lay face down "Is that all you got?" A sound of something hitting metal came from Roberts direction grabbing Chris's attention for a moment, Robert had kicked Colt into the Camarro Kay had been driving. "You Freaks are going to pay for that!" Colt lay unconsious on the pavment as Kay struggled once again to his feet. Chris sighed shaking his head as Robert turned his attention to Kay now standing, "We are as we are intended" Robert rolled his shoulders back "Yet you call us freaks because of what we can do". Chris scoffed at the thought and glared at Kay a moment before chuckling through a hidden smile, "I think its more fear than rage Rob". The others that Kay and Colt where hanging with took a swift exit, leaving Kay alone with an unconsious Colt. Chris could judge by the look on Kay's face, he was afraid.**

**He slowly backed up towards his ride parked near the bushes, fumbling for his keys. "I was always wondering why that crazy lil bit..." Kay was cut short by Chris grabbing his collar and slamming him against his car door, rage in his voice "Finish that last word and it will be the last thing you do". Kay struggled as he tried prying Chris's hand off, "Let me go ya weirdo". He then was thrown to the ground, quickly trying to stumble to his feet again. Chris came closer and brought his right fist back, aiming for Kay's jaw. The second he drew back his arm and about to swing foreward he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Jen and Serena had come back after hearing about the fight. Chris turned around slowly, his eyes meeting Jen's "You two done shopping Babe?" Jen took Chris's fist in her own hand. "He isn't worth it" she then looked over to Kay, running back to his car and pulling out quickly. Jen smiled lightly, "And yeah, just need to load up the stuff and we can go back to the ranch" her smile turned into a grin. He gave her a smile and noded, knowing well that ment to stop playing. Robert looked over to Serena who had her arms crossed looking down at Colt, "How hard you hit him Rob?" He shrugged nervously in responce, slowly looking back at the man on the ground. Colt seemed to be coming too, groaning and moving slightly every few seconds. "Lets get our stuff packed and lets put Colt in his own car" Serena looked up to Robert, giving a reasuring smile "Don't want sleeping beauty to realize what just happened was real". Robert shrugged before searching through Colt's pockets. When Robert could not find them in Colt's pockets, he looked in the car ignition. The drivers side door was unlocked, so Robert just slipped Colt into the seat and closed the door "Hope he wakes up with a headache from hell" he chuckled.**

**Serena waited at the front of the shop while Chris had gone back to grab the feed. She scanned the parking lot for anyone who mmay have seen the skuffle. Jen placed a hand on her shoulder, "No worries sis" giving her shoulder a little shake "Even if someone saw, I bet they probably knew Colt and Kay were asking for it". This made Serena a bit more at ease, but she still felt the loom of trouble. Chris appeared around the side of the building carrying three large bags of horse feed, "You happen to be an army of horses I'm not aware of by any chance, are you?" Robert's brow raised slightly as he came up beside Serena, "There not that heavy Chris" he turns to Serena "Or am I missing something?" Serena and Jen both giggled as Chris loaded up the first two bags, "No, but Rob those or just three of nine bags and one bale of hay". Robert looked past Serena to exactly where Chris came from and saw what Chris was meaning. One large bale of hay was against the side of the building, right beside what looked like alot of feed bags. He looked back to Serena, taking a deep breath before walking over to the feed. "Either they are stocking for winter..." he thought, "Or they are supplying for every horse in Texas" he threw two bags over each shoulder. Serena followed close behind and tended to moving the Pale of hay, with Chris's assistance. Loading everything was easy so Jen went and started up the truck, keeping a look out for Kay. The feed was tied down securly and everything on their end was finished. Serena took out her celll and called her uncle, checking if they had headed on home or they were still in town. **

**A few buildings down the street, Nathan picked up his cell and placed it to his ear "Hey sweety". A light smile appeared across his face, giving Belle a physical sign that it was a family call "Everything goin alright?" Serena explained everything quickly and Nathan told her he would see her at home. Hanging up the phone, he then looked over to Belle "Well did you find anything you may need Belle?" She shook her head, "Nothing that caught my eye". "I'm just curious where Carter went off to", Belle searched around still in sight of her uncle. Just on the next isle, Carter was looking over a set of swords. All three were diffrent sizes, going from longest of thirty eight inches from the hilt, to the shortest being a twelve inches long. Each was engraved with a weird looking writting, that intersted Carter. He picked up the longest sword carefully and examined the blade. Turning the well sharpened blade in his hand, he thought to himself "Someone put alot of work into this". The moments he was lost in examining the blade, he felt a hand lay on his back. The touch startle him some and he turned around. "You find something Love?" Belle's voice was almost a whisper, calming Carter's nerves as he put the sword back in the shifth. He gave Belle a warm smile, showing her the sword "Yeah kind of". Belle picked up the middle sized sword, "They look nice" she looked for the price tag and saw golden engravings in the handle. The man that ran the store walked up noticing Belle looking it over, "Can I help you?" He looked down at the set, "Ahhh, I see you found one of my special purchases".**

**He took the set and placed it on the counter, "These have an untold story" he looked over seeing Nathan and smiled. "I see you are the niece of Nathan J." , he noticed the neckless around Belle's neck "Whats this?" Belle looked down and held the pendant in her hand, "A picture of my sisters and parents". The man motioned to the locket, "May I see?" Belle carefully opened the locket and showed the picture inside. The man smiled softly as he examined the sight, leaning his head gently to the side "I do remember, you lot were..". He stopped a moment, his sight never broke from the picture with the sisters. It took him a few minutes to look back to Belle, "These are your sisters?" Slightly confused Belle noded softly and proceded in closing the locket, "Is there a problem?" The man leaned foreward some on the desk thinking, rubbing his forearm some against the wood. "What you say" he looked over Carter's shoulder and back to Belle "I know about what happened in New Orleans". The mention of that spooked Belle some, but the man continued in a low voice "You and your family are not safe here". The man motioned causiously to the street where four figures lurked about, slowly, like snakes in the grass. Belle listened closely, "Then what do you wish we do?" The man motioned Nathan to come closer as he slide the swords into Carter's hands, "You and your sisters are in grave danger" he groaned in fear "You need to get far from here, your uncle and aunt will be fine". He then placed a package into Belle's hand, "They are after what your parents died to hide, even they didn't know". Nathan noded and started to pull Belle to the door, She stayed her ground looking at the storekeep "Why". He sighed and shook his head, "You know by now the man with the scar" he taped his neck "Was after something that night, you all must stay safe and sound". Nathan quickly thanked the shopkeep and rushed everyone to the Charger, get the girls set to leave for a safe place.**


	19. Old ties

(( finally got another chapter out, sorry it took so long writters block. Hope you like))

**Chapter 19: Old Ties**

**Back at the ranch the wind quieted down as Cassidy stood on the front porch, waiting quietly. Her eyes remained closed as she listened to the sound of nature around her or anything out of the ordinary. Her breath distilled almost as if she stopped living, her heart even slowed. Miles away she could hear the engine of a motor , but even closer footsteps from above. someone was on the roof. Her hand gripped firmly around a recurve wooden bow. The bow looked ordinary to the untrained eye. Except for the metal peice lining the front of the upper limb was thick and sharpened, allowing the bow to be used as a melee weapon when the time called for it. Cassidy could hear multipule footsteps on the roof as she stepped closer to the door behind her, thinking to herself "I never thought I'd have to take this out". She carefully strung a arrow of the same material into the bow, keeping it held up slightly ready to shoot at any attacker. She kept a light pull on the bow string, keeping her back to the front door. Above on the roof Francis and four others stood whispering to one another. The first of the four men was heavier built and had a one track mind, to kill. Francis kneeled on the edge of the roof looking down, he knew Cassidy was down there and waved the first man down "Remember, no loose ends". **

**The moment the man came into Cassidy's line of sight she released the first arrow, striking his left arm. She reloaded quickly and moved a bit when realizing the arrow had little to no effect on her first attacker. A deep chuckle resonates from the mans throat as he pulls out the arrow without a wince, his yellow eyes look into hers "You think that is going to harm me?" Cassidy glared at the man before switching out a wooden arrow for one made of black steel. The markings on the shaft of the arrow were silver engraving and in another language. She moved back a few feet before releasing this arrow, keeping a open ear for anyone else. He wasn't very fast but he was barely able to dodge this arrow at close range, the arrow left a small graze on his side. A sudden pain lurched up his side, to him it felt like an electrical charge or acid burning his skin. Cassidy aimed another for him and heard someone behind her. She turns around to face two other men, both wearing the same leather clothing as the first. Her next arrow misses completly when the men move to the sides, all three circling her. She looks around a moment, looking into each man's eyes. "Three against one?" she snarles, "Hardly seems fair" she notices the smallest of three step closer for her right. He grinned lightly as she turned to look back, his teeth barely showing "Whats wrong?"He tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion, "Lil bird forget how to fight?" Cassidy shot a sharp glare at the third man, then waved him to come closer. **

**The first two men looked back at the smallest, then back at Cassidy with grins upon their faces. When the first man gained his berrings and charged forward, pulling out a small dagger. Cassidy saw him coming from the side, still looking towards the second as he lunged foreward. She waited a moment before they were within reach and swung her bow toward the first man's stomach, slicing into his torso and making him fall holding his wound. The second man ducked down to avoid Cassidy's bow. She adjusted quickly swinging her right leg into the mans chest, sending him back into the grass. Francis noticed his boys were having a bit of difficulty and jumped down last with his fourth soldier. Cassidy tried aiming at Francis before she was grabbed from behind, leaving her unable to fight back. Francis laughed as he took away Cassidy's bow, looking from the engravings back to Cassidy "I almost forgot about your aim, or fighting skills". He then tossed the bow aside, leaning closer to Cassidy and looked into her eyes "I heard you were called the lucky lady of your day". The grin on his face almost reached both ears, "Not so much anymore, are you?" He chuckled softly and pulled out a dagger from his belt, holding the blade facing out "Any last words?"**

**Cassidy glared back into his eyes, diffrent sinarios went through her mind at that moment of how to get out of this. Fransic grew tired of waiting and drew back his blade, that sly grin still on his face. The second she thought it was over, one soldier was thrown into Francis knocking him off the porch. A woman stood in the direction from where the man was thrown, her arms crossed and quite pissed "Who forgot to invite me to the party?" Francis and his boys gave a suprised look at the figure, "This does not concern you" Francis lightly growled. Cassidy reconized the young woman, letting out a sigh "Thought I was finished". The young woman stepped closer with a smile on her face looking over the man holding Cassidy, "oh come now, let the lady go". The two other men approched in attept to surround the stranger. She looked, at both as she pulled out a set of knives, "I know what your thinking" she teased "Its a clever plan". The woman changes her tone and stared into the closest mans eyes with anger, "If I was any regular girl" she grinned evilly and moved slightly back so both men were still in front of her. This gave Cassidy enough distraction to pry off her attacker. Getting her hands around the mans wrist and spins, throwing the man to the ground. Francis jumped back up onto the porch to take her out, but was greeted with a rope thrown around his neck. Nathan and the others got back just as the fight was beginning to wind down. Robert and Chris took control of the two attacking the young woman and Nathan pulled Francis back. **

**The pressure on Francis neck was choking him, until his forth soldier retreated cutting the rope as he ran passed. Francis rubbed his throat following close behind, looking over his shoulder "Lets get out of here". The three men left dissapeared into the woods, followed by the dogs as they were let out of the house. The others checked on Cassidy, sitting on the porch looking over her injuries. "I guess no one has a moment to greet an old friend?" the young woman spoke jokingly making Serena turn her attention, grinning slightly as she stood up "Saphire!, Where have you been?" Serena walked over to Saphire and hugged her tightly, "Have not seen you in a while, been to busy with school?" Saphire laughed and returned the hug, missing her dear friend "You could say that" she then hugged everyone else. Saphire, age twenty two, was a party girl and a fighter. Her tan complexion and curly caramel hair, matched perfectly with her hunny colored eyes. She was a very old close friend to Serena since elementary school and never had a problem speaking her opinion. Everyone was glade to see her, except Robert, leaning against a support beam on the porch a little ways from the group.**

**Saphire notices him in the corner of her eye and looks over suprised, "Rob? Is that you?" Robert raised a brow curiously as he looked back, "Yeah, its me" he sighed pinching his nose. She gave a smile and looked back at Serena, "I thought you lot were living in Orleans, whats going on?" She looked down at the man laying on the porch, "And why are Moons after you?" Belle stepped towards Carter, looking at Saphire explaining "It all started over me and my sisters being witnesses to a murder", she motioned to the body "Now we find these men killed mom, apparently they have history they don't want revieled to the public". The familiarity of these men that Saphire seemed to posses concerned Serena and Belle immediately. Serena looked from Belle questioning if she should ask, then turned back to Saphire "You know who these guys are?" The concern in her voice being obvious as Saphire kneeled down beside the largest of the men. "Kinda... more or less" Saphire quickly examined over the body before standing up again, hands in her pockets "These were Imperial Soldiers". She looks over to Serena and Belle, "If what your telling me is true, then it involves the head man of these monsters". The label on the attackers seemed to affend Chris slightly, but he knew why they were called as such. Jen gently takes his hand in her own.**

**Taking in a deep breath, Saphire then turned her attention to Chris. Her hand moved slowly to the gun on her thigh, trying not to make it noticable. Robert quickly grabbed her wrist, preventing her from drawing the weapon "Easy, he's a friend". The words used suprised Saphire, making her turn to Robert in anger "What do you mean? Friend? he's one of them". She kicked at a body laying closest to them. Serena immediately stood between Chris and Saphire, trying to defuse the situation before it could get worse. "Saphire, he has not done one thing to make us think otherwise", Serena kept her voice low "He even saved Belle and Jen's lives, not to mention mine". Saphire still glared at Robert with distaste before looking back to Serena, her opinion not easy swayed "I don't trust your discision". Her eyes remained shifted slightly, "But if you say he saved your lives, then I'll spare his" she then walked away towards Cassidy "For the time being". Serena let out a sigh. She had thought fighting the soldiers was bad enough, keeping Saphire and Chris from having a war would have been worse. Serena then felt a hand gently placed on her shoulder. "Thanks for standing up for me, you know you didn't have to", Serena turned to Chris smiling "You would have done the same for me, besides we don't need to fight each other". Chris gave a light nod, "Right" he then turned to Robert "And same goes to you, thanks". Robert chuckled some and shrugged, "Didn't want to see her kick your ass, I would have felt bad". Chris grinned trying to look innocent, "Or you finally consider me a friend. or is my hearing going?" Robert chuckled again and placed his middle and thumb close together, "Maybe just a bit, but no promises". **

**Serena rolled her eyes seeing the boys getting so chummy, but smiled. She then turned to Saphire, talking to Nathan and Cassidy. "So these guys have been chasing Jen, Belle, Serena and the boys?" Saphire was curious about the whole story. Nathan suggested a few ways to go about the problem, but one thing remained. Where the girls could go. Cassidy and Nathan both knew if they had any chance in surviving this, they needed to relocate. The option they had was head back to New Orleans, but it was still too dangerous. "Its pretty obious to me", everyone looked confused as they heard Saphire "Why not relocate these six to my place?" She continued, "I have fourty acers of land, and they can bring the animals. Those dingbats won't have an idea where to look, there is no connection to me". The group thought about it and Saphire had a point. If there was no obvious connection, the attackers could not find them. Not for some time anyway, hopefully. Nathan noded, agreeing with the new plan. He told the group to pack their things and meet back at the barn as soon as they could, everyone was leaving tonight. **

**Robert had not even unpacked, he was used to this kind of thing. He waited on the porch for Serena. Max laying awake beside him on the edge, looking out to the open pasture. Robert waited until he heard the doorknobe move and quickly opened the door, letting Serena and Alu out the front door "Got everything?" Serena nodded softly and placed her bags beside Robert's. Nobody was finished packing yet so Serena sat down at the fire pit, Robert soon followed. Moments of silence passed between them. After a few moments of thought Serena then turned to Robert, "Can I ask you something? and have you anser truthfully?" Robert was caught off guard for a second but nodded gently, "Yeah, whats up?" The question took a second or two before it came back to Serena, taking a breath in "How do you and Saphire know each other?" The question supprised Robert some as he looked away, thinking of how to explain it. He then looked back at Serena, in a quiet tone "Its been years but... well" he paused "As kids we were once good friends". Serena looked away towards the main house and back, "I'm guessing that something bad happened..." she gave a look of concern. Robert closed his eyes after gazing them downat his hands, "Pretty much" he stood up after hearing Carter and Belle come out of their cabin. Then the same with Jen and Chris. Robert looked back down to Serena with a light smile, "But my past is no importance now, lets get you girls out of here". Serena accepted the hand up, smiling back softly "Lets get EVERYONE out of here safe". "Alright ladies! lets get moving!" everyone jumped slightly as Saphire came out of nowhere, " Nathan and Cassidy want to talk to Serena and Belle before leaving". The group picked up their bags and met up with Nathan and Cassidy. **

**Nathan stood on the front porch looking out over the open feilds of pasture as the others walked up, thinking of the future, knowing in his soul what was to come. Serena was the first to catch his eye. Looking down at her, he smiled warmly "I keep forgetting its been seventeen years since we first met sweety" he sighed "You all were just kids, just doing your own thing". He jumped down close to Belle, reaching in his pocket for his keys. He places two sets in Belle's hand, "I want you kids to take my trucks and trailers, take your horses with you and all your vehicles". Belle and Carter were speechless as was everyone else, other than Serena "Why are you letting us take both your work trucks? Don't you need them?" Nathan tenderly shook his head, looking back to Serena with a smile "Not as much as you will". He placed an envelope in her hand, "Both are heavily reinforced steel and will get you to where your going" he then motioned to the silver truck "And I took the liberty of loading up a few weapons for you, I hope they help". Serena, Belle and Jen all hug Nathan tightly to thank him for the assistance. The guys stayed back watching as the family said their goodbyes. Chris smiled softly as Jen finally returned to him, nuzzling softly into his side.**

**Nathan's eyes rested on Chris, Robert and Carter, giving them a warm smile of trust. Placing a strong arm around Cassidy, he nodded slightly towards them "I trust my family's safety to you three from her on in, are the girls in good hands?" He examined each of them, then looking into their eyes. Robert stepped foreward, looking firmly back into Nathan's eyes "I swear to you that no harm will come to them, not without taking my own life first to protect them". Both Chris and Carter looked to Nathan and nodded, agreeing to the terms. Nathan smiled as he gave a nod back. The fear for his neices safety was taken care of. All that was left was clearing out of the area, him and Cassidy would not be staying long either. Exchanging hugs again, a few tears and words. Everyone quickly pulled it together and hooked up the trailers. Behind the trucks, both trailors for the horses were hooked up. Nathan helped the girls load up the horses. The guys loaded the luggage and supplies. Everyone was ready to within an hour. It the back of the second trailor, Shadow shuffled nervously as the cars began rumbling to life. Hearing his distress, Serena climbs up onto the trailor so he can see her over the gate. He manages to get his head close to Serena, nuzzling her neck softly. "I know Shadow,you don't like rides", Serena gently rubbed his nose, calming her tone "This will be done soon, I promise". Her voice calms Shadow, allowing him to close his eyes.**

**Serena hands her bike keys to Robert, along with a radio "It will be a day or two before we reach Saphire's, you sure you can keep up?" Robert gave a light grin, holding the keys tightly in his hand "I'm pretty sure I can" he looked to Serena tilting his head some "I made a promise didn't I?" Serena smiled softly, "Glad to hear it" she turned away and got into the Dodge. The roar of the engines grew louder as everyone started up, ready to get moving. Jen was driving Serena's car, Chris in Jen's, Belle driving the Toyota and Carter driving the Camaro. Static was shifting in and out as someone was checking the com links, "Is everyone li... up?" The static was less as Serena changed her channels, until she found the right one "Everyone linked?" Everyone responded accordingly. Saphire revved her engine once before rolling down the driveway, followed by the others. Cassidy leaned more into Nathan's side as they watched the vehicals disappear out of sight, "You think they'll be ok? Thats a pretty long drive". The worried feeling was mutual between the two, but Nathan kept a smile as he looked up at the sky "They made it to this point, I have faith, they'll make it".**

**(( Alrighty hope you like it lol. it will pick back up i promise)**


	20. New Rules

**(( A new location, more secrets, maybe some change?... we shall see))**

**Chapter 20: New Rules**

**Hours away back in New Orleans. Damian awaited patiently for news, He mumbled to himself as he heard the doorknobe turn. "Anything?" the anger in his voice made the guard entering cringe, forcing a solute "Sir, I'm afraid that..." the guard paused a moment "We lost trace of Mike and Robert, along with the women". Damian slamed his fist down on the desk making an indention in the steel as he stood up from his chair. "That moron!" he snarled as he rubbed his timple, "I told him to not underestimate, even a little". Damian sat back down, hunching over in thought. He slowly gathered himself and turned back to the shattered window to his office, "Send Francis in here". The guard quickly exited through the door. Damian only had to wait a few minutes before the ound of dragging boots entered his office. "I should do away with you for failure", the words dripped like acid as Damian spoke. Francis cringed slightly as he rubbed his brused throat, not making eye contact in shame. "But I am still in need of your services". Damian's kind words suprised Francis. Looking directly back at Damian who was now chuckling, "What can I possably do to make up for this?" With a sly grin Damian stands. Coming around the desk he looms over Francis about ten inches.**

**Damian only snaps his fingeres and leans back against his desk, "I have to have someone show my new 'helper' the ropes". A young woman with raven black hair and dark green eyes stepped into the light. She looked around her early twenties and tiny. She only stood at 5' 5" as she shyly stood before the men. Francis raised a brow slightly confused, "And how does my service involve your tiny assistant? What she gonna do? " He motioned to the young lady, "Cute them to death?" Damian grins as Francis grin and leans closer, "I could just knock you down with one touch of my finger". Her eyes lock with his, a light smile appears across her lips as she places one hand tenderly on his shoulder. The smile quickly became a light grin as her grip tightened on a nerve. Her nails digging into the skin. The pain forces Francis to lean foreward, to be greeted with a hard placed knee to the gut. Francis clenches his stomach in pain and the young woman spins quickly. Striking Francis in the lower part of his spine. Francis spinning back around, pulling his far arm back to strike and force her back. She quickly ducks, allowing the punch to fly over her head. The woman quickly stood back up and forced her fingers of her left hand under his rib cage, the other hand wraps around his throat. The air was knocked out of his lungs as he was slammed down on Damian's desk. Her nails now digging into his skin again. Francis can barely move as the woman now leans in close to his ear, "I'm more than cute". She stated witha heavy German accent, "And My name is Kymira Klass to you twirp".**

**Damian feeling please with the demonstration snaps his fingures again. Kymira steped back from Francis leaving him sore and gasping. "I think she has that, shall I say". Damian chuckles as he looks back to Francis "Spark about her, don't you agree?" Francis was unsure of Damian's plans but nodded, still rubbing his neck, "Yes sir" he sighed "A fine spark". He cracked his back as he stood up and salluted to Damian. "I want you to take her with you" Damian's voice growled, "And when you find the girls..., I want them brought here. Dead or Alive", He slamed his fist on the desk, making Francis jump slightly. Kymira forced Francis out the office door and followed him out to the black vans waiting outside. Keith waited patiently in the passanger seat and looked back as the door opened. He was confused why the woman had come with them, but asked no questions as Francis gave the signal to leave. They no longer had tracer or spies on the inside, this they knew was going to be difficult. **

**A ways away from the convoy of vans, the group was headed to Montana. The roads were quiet and worn over time. The sky seemed clearer then those of the city. The trees above casted a shadow here and there, keeping the sun from getting into their eyes. It was smooth sailing ever since they left Nathan's and Cassidy's. They had stopped at least six times in the last two days, everyone was tired and running on fumes and the cars were about out of gas again. Saphire pulled off the main highway at the trusty Exxon. Luckily the pumps were empty so everyone parked to fill up. Stopping at the first pump. Serena jumped out of her truck and streched,listening to the others exit their vehicles. She then heard footsteps behind her "Please tell me we are almost there" She yawned, "My back is in a knot". She felt someones hand on her shoulder, "Another hundered or more miles and we will be home". Saphire was used to these kind of road trips, so she was the most awake. " Don't tell me your tired now", Saphire gave a half willed laugh and turned to check on Belle filling the second truck. Robert was already done, leaning against the pump looking around. He had been doing this every time they stopped, looking like a security guard. This made Serena smile.**

**Jen let her vehicle fill up while she walked into the store with Chris. She had taken it upon herself to get supplies the whole way, from water to small subs. If there was a subway or cornerstore available. Saphire had a sly grin as her eyes locked in Carters direction, "I feel a disturbance in the ora" she teased. Serena was slightly confused until she realized what Saphire ment. Carter had fallen asleep at the pump, leaning against the camaro and his head hung down. Serena quickly looked back at Saphire with wide eyes, "Oh please don't, the man has a gun". Saphire's grin got even more menacing with the mention of a gun, "Wheres the fun without some danger" her voice seemed to send a chill up Serena's back. The whole idea seemed flawless in Saphire's mind, but to Serena she was asking for more than she bargend for. She grabbed for Saphire's shoulder, but to late Saphire was sneaking around the back of the camaro. "Oh boy" Serena placed a hand over her eyes. Saphire causiously creeped closer, it seemed to take forever. Serena ducked behind the hood of the truck, Even though this wouldn't do any good if a stray bullet hit a pump. Saphire moved slowly until she was right beside Carter. "Oh Carter" Saphire started in a whisper, leaning into his right ear "YOUR PUMPS DONE!". Carter's reaction wasn't to grab his gun, but to jump up on the car trunk and scream like a girl "Fuzz!". A dead silence covered the pump station for a few moments. People and blank faces, looking directly at Carter. **

**The pure shock and silence was soon replaced with laughing from bystanders close by. Belle shook her head, hiding her face as she said under her breath "My hero". The look on Carter's face was priceless. All bright red and a nervous look in his eyes, He quickly snuck back into the car. Saphire fell back against the camaro holding her stomach, trying to breath. Even Robert shared in the laugh. Forcing poor Carter to sit, grumbling in the camaro "Can we just go already?" Jen and Chris finally returned to the group after everyone had settled down. Oblivious to all the excitement, ready to shove off. Walking around the camaro, Jen noticed the shade Carter had turned and opened the car door. "Carter you ok? you look like you have a sunburn". Carter refused to answer the question and slamed his forehead into the steering wheel. Jen gave a slight wince and shrugged, closing the door "Or you can do that". Chris nudged into her side, "Come on, the sooner we fuel up, the sooner we get there". The vehicles only took up twenty minutes to fill up and finally began to pull out. Saphire being the lead. **

**Serena remembered this road from when her father drove them up to Saphire's one year. That was perhaps the funnest summer she ever had. **_The waterfalls and woodlands were beautiful, the woodland trails were endless. Serena had gone to her first bonfire that year, but that is not what made it unforgetable. Her father gave her the keys to her motercycle. Sitting beside the huge bonfire, looking up at the moon right before the fireworks set off. She could still remember his voice telling her in a warm voice. ' Life is precious, freedom is earned. Don't let anyone take either of these from you and you will see your destiny clearly'. _**She allowed the memory to fade and she held the locket around her neck in her hand. She gently whispered to herself grasping her hand tightly, "I promise you dad, no one is taking those away from me or our family". She tenderly tucks the locket back under her collar, turning on the radio for the remainder of the drive.**

**Saphire lead the group to backroads. These roads were constantly twisting and turning within the trees, making visual impossable beyond one hundred feet. This continued until Saphire turned down a red dirt road, barely visable until you came upon it. First turning onto the road was a rough transition. Coming off a freashly paved street, onto a worn out dirt road. The group followed Saphire through the driveway. Some turnoffs and dead ends gave the driveway the nickname, the maze. Many people could never find there way to the actual house. It took a good ten minutes for the group to finally come into a clearing. The house was set high on a small hill beyond a gravel filled driveway that looped in front of the porch. In back was a large pool and further out was the firepit, sitting logs and table set all around. Far right of the house was the barn, connected to a vast corral. The house had not one light on and the mailbox up frond was full. Saphire apparently had not been home in weeks. The vehicles were parked to the left in a underground garage. The Dodge was backed up to the barn door. Serena could hear Shadow hooving impatiently at the steel flooring as she closed the truck door. "I know, I know you want out, hold on", She noticed Jen and Belle coming over to help put up the horses. **

**The heavy pounding of hooves alarmed Serena slightly, she knew Shadow had somehow gotten loose. She stepped to the corner of the trailer, catching Belle by the arm "I need you guys to stay away from the door, from the sounds of it Shadow broke his rope". Jen stood beside Belle with a curious look in her eyes, looking towards the barn doors. "If he is loose in there, How do you exect to get him inside the barn?" Shadow was known as a wreckless force when he has been kept up to long. Serena just smiled, turning back to the lock on the door. Placing the key into the lock and gently turning it, making a slight click. Shadow became silent. Serena turned her attention to the opening above the gate and noticed Shadow's nose. She let out a laugh, "well hello curious" patting his nose gently. Belle quickly went to the barn door and opened it, keeping to the side once done. Once everyone was clear Serena unlatched the gate and let Shadow push by. Shadow's reaction made Serena laugh softly, watching his throw his head around and rearing happily. **

**The other horses in the trailor were pulling at their leads, stomping their feet and carring on. One by one were unloaded and placed in the corral. The pure freedom the horses felt was visable, racing and kicking in the open space. Serena leaned up against the fence. She had never seen Shadow so happy to be in open pasture, he seemed at peace. The sound of the gate on the trailor being locked got her attention, making her turn around. Belle had already jogged back to the other vehicles and started taking stuff inside,"Where should I put the bags?" Saphire was just throwing her luggage through the front door. Turning around to look back at Belle, she gives a thumbs up "Its like when you guys were here, pickers choice on rooms". It sure didn't take long for Jen to take off inside and up the stairs, she had one room she liked and no one else apparently was having it. Chris gave a slightly raised brow before turning a confused expression to Saphire, "So how many rooms exactly do you have in this place? If you don't mind me asking". "There is about six bedrooms, two bathrooms upstaires, two living spaces on the ground level, a kitchen", She slowly guided her thoughs with her finger as she closed her eyes "And about five guest rooms, one main bathroom and a gameroom below ground. Not to mention the tunnels leading away from the house underground". She could only shrug lightly as the guys eyes grew wide, "The rest we will figure out, knowing you" Robert groaned.**

**Saphire gave a little smirk before walking away, "Good memory". She pulled out a set of keys from her back pocket. "Now lets see if you all know how to party", she pressed the button on the key ring to unlock a Silver F150 parked under the pine next to the house. On the tailgate in camo, putlined with pink read 'Princess'. She pulled out a military green daffle bag from the back seat. The interior showed full camo and 18 amp speakers outlined with elluminated green lights. She gengerly pulled out a purple and lime green wallet and a nine mm pistol, strapping it to her belt, then throwing the bag back into the seat. The whole group looked a bit confused. Saphire let the keys spin around her finger for a second, "Come on guys, what better way to unwind" she then threw the keys up in the air "Then to have a relaxing, all night, old fashoned Bonefire". **


End file.
